Chatarra
by DrGerli
Summary: Este es mi primer Fanfic, una historia completamente original en el universo Macross. Año 2058. La paz de una pequeña Colonia de Recicladores en el extremo de la galaxia se ve violentamente interrumpida por un incidente con una nave de la NUNS. Esta es una historia en el Universo Macross respetando todo los cánones de la serie japonesa pero utilizando personajes originales.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción.

Chatarra es el primer Fanfic que escribo sobre Macross... pucha, es el primer Fanfic que escribo en mi vida. ¿Porqué justo empezar con esto? Se me ocurren varias razones, pero la principal es ¿Y porqué no? Fuck the police.

Este Fanfic está etiquetado como Macross/Robotech pero espiritualmente se encuentra mas cerca de Macross 7 y Macross Frontier. No solamente hablando desde el punto de vista de la cronología, sino en cuanto a los temas que se tratan, donde la música, el amor y el conflicto se entrelazan en un drama que arrastra a todos por igual.

La historia es completamente original pero está plagada de guiños a todas y cada una de las series del universo Macross que amamos. Asi mismo, muchas partes de la trama giran alrededor de mi propia visión del universo Macross y de como interpreto ciertos temas que no fueron desarrollados al completo por las series de TV. Espero sepan entender ciertas libertades que me tomo a la hora de interpretar hechos de la "Cultura" Zentraedi y la Protocultura, pero son por el bien de la historia.

Y hablando de la historia, tal vez lo mas ambicioso de todo este manuscrito va a ser unificar todo el conocimiento del Universo Macross en una sola historia, desde los acontecimientos de Macross Zero hasta la presencia de la Diva Sheryl Nome en la lejana Flota Galaxy.

Espero que disfruten esto tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo, el viaje va a ser largo asi que ponganse cómodos. La historia comienza asi:

Gerli

* * *

**Chatarra**

Una Historia en el Universo Macross

Un resplandor, una leve curvatura de la negrura espacial seguido de una onda de luz púrpura que explota en miles de estrellas diminutas. En medio de esta conflagración de luces, una nave emerge y acelera como queriendo liberarse de la materia luminosa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el espacio recupera su habitual oscuridad, salvo por unas pequeñas y tenues luces de navegación que denotan la presencia de la recién llegada.  
Es una pequeña nave de reconocimiento, cabina en tandem, basada en un caza, no obstante no se observan misiles ni cañones debajo de sus alas, solo un dispositivo de salto FOLD sobre el fuselaje que comienza a enfriarse y apagarse mientras la nave se desliza inercialmente con sus motores apagados. Finalmente la unidad FOLD se apaga completamente y las luces de la nave recuperan el brillo característico. La cabina se ilumina y podemos ver, a través del cristal, a dos pilotos que tratan de estirar sus brazos y piernas en las reducidas dimensiones de sus asientos  
-Hora de arribo... 14:52 del día 12 de junio -El piloto del asiento delantero fue el primero en romper el silencio.- 71 horas, 34 minutos y 12 segundos de salto. -Tiempo en rango estándar.  
El piloto del asiento trasero permanece en silencio mientras comienza a masajear sus hombros.  
-Comenzando la revisión post-salto -Sus manos empiezan a trabajar sobre los paneles laterales mientras recita los procedimientos rutinarios. -Panel en verde.. !Hey! ¿Tuvo buen viaje allá atrás..?  
-No tan bueno como cuando viajo en transbordador, para ser sincera.  
La mujer del asiento trasero se quita el casco y su cabellera oscura se expande y flota descontroladamente por detrás de la cabina, esto capta la inmediata atención del piloto.  
-Le dije que esta prohibido quitarse el casco mientras estemos en vuelo.. pero al menos se hubiese atado el cabello... -La mirada a través del casco mostraba mas resignación que autoridad.  
- Atarse el cabello no está en la lista de procedimiento que tuve que memorizar antes de salir, teniente. -Su voz tenia un dejo de picardía. -Ademas estamos estacionarios, ni siquiera ha prendido los motores  
-Bueno, si moverse a mas de 10 kilómetros por segundo le parece inmovilidad, mi argumento es inválido su señoría...  
La joven pasó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y tomó la masa de cabellos que ondulaba libremente por la ingravidez.  
-¿Pedirte una banda elástica es romper algún tipo de protocolo?  
-Solo si fuera de material biológico -El buen humor parecía haber vuelto a la voz del piloto. -Yo que usted usaría algo de cinta aislante, debería haber un rollo al costado izquierdo de su asiento, en el bolsillo superior.  
- Servirá. -Dijo mientras comenzaba a luchar contra mechones de cabello que dificultaban su tarea. Al cabo de unos minutos de lucha, su cabello estaba atado en una forma tan poco femenina que arrancó las carcajadas del joven piloto desde el asiento delantero.  
La nave continuaba su travesía en absoluto silencio, con ambos pilotos concentrados en sus procedimientos de revisión de cada uno de los sistemas. Al cabo de unos minutos, una plataforma descendió desde el vientre de la nave y se abrió revelando dos paneles y una antena de radar.  
-Antena abajo. Iniciamos pulso de datos. -Las manos alcanzaron el botón correspondiente. -Pulso en 4,3,2,1.. ya!  
Una leve variación en la intensidad de la luz de cabina fue el único indicativo del procedimiento.  
-Pulso enviado. -El Piloto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.  
-¿Cuanto tardaremos en verificar las coordenadas? -La joven trató inutilmente de ver los ojos del piloto reflejados en los espejos de la parte delantera de la cabina.  
-No sabría decirle -Su voz sonaba sincera y compungida. -El pulso de datos llegará al satélite de la red espacial de comunicaciones mas cercano y volverá con nuestra locación precisa, pero cuanto tardará, no sabemos hasta recibirlo.  
-Pero si llegamos al lugar correcto ¿que tan lejos está ese satélite?  
-Si estamos sobre la grilla y sin ninguna interferencia gravitacional entre nosotros y el satélite, diría que no mas de 20 minutos de ida y 20 de vuelta...  
La joven suspiró, la idea de 40 minutos de espera en el espacio luego de un salto de mas de 70 horas era absolutamente insignificante.  
-Puede volver a dormirse si lo desea, yo la despertaré  
-Si eso significa volver a ponerme el casco no gracias -Su voz recuperó el tono aburrido de antes. -Prefiero leer algo.  
-De acuerdo.

El tiempo paso lentamente en ese pequeño microcosmos de dos asientos, rodeados por una burbuja de cristal donde infinitas estrellas se estampaban. Al cabo de 20 minutos, la joven apartó su vista de su Pad de lectura y posó uno de sus dedos en el cristal. Comenzó entonces a dibujar trazos imaginarios entre las estrellas y nebulosas. Inmediatamente la interfaz táctil de la cabina registro esos trazos invisibles y reprodujo en una luminosa franja verde el recorrido del dedos a través de los diferentes cuerpos.  
-Si va a dibujar en el vidrio, al menos debería sacarse el guante si no quiere que la computadora de navegación se vuelva loca tratando de registrar un curso hacia esas estrellas.  
-¿Es hacia aquel grupo de estrellas que está el centro de la Vía láctea? -Dijo mientras mantenía el dedo presionado sobre un punto de la cabina  
-No, desde nuestra posición no podemos verlo, pero seria por allá -Apuntó con su dedo otro punto alto de la cabina a su izquierda y golpeó rápidamente el cristal, una marca roja quedó señalando el lugar.  
-No se ven tantas estrellas como pensaba -La desilusión se plasmaba en las palabras de la joven.  
-Solo si tu pupila captara 200 veces mas luz, entonces si podrías ver toda la masa de estrellas. El piloto miró a la joven por el espejo. -¿Está pensando en el Megaroad01?  
Ella no respondió, solo miraba el circulo rojo que marcaba esa región del espacio con tantas estrellas como en cualquier otro lado donde mirase. Si fuera un gato, podría ver más estrellas pensaba.  
Las estrellas siempre la habían acompañado durante su infancia en Ciudad Macross. Vivía una vida nocturna, casi no salia de su apartamento de día. La debilitada atmósfera de la tierra luego del cataclismo de la Primera Guerra Espacial permitía ver muchas estrellas, aunque en realidad, ella sabia que muchas de ellas eran artificiales; naves, satélites y plataformas de defensa que rodeaban el planeta y creaban una ultima barrera en la cual la humanidad se escudaba... o al menos, eso fue así hasta que la colonización en masa empezó. La humanidad dejó La Tierra para extenderse por la vía láctea. El peligro de permanecer en un solo hogar era demasiado y la canción no podría protegerlos por siempre.  
La canción.  
de Minmay.

Un resplandor la trajo devuelta desde las profundidades de su memoria. Los trazos verdes que había dibujado sobre el costado del cristal se borraron y una grilla anaranjada cubrió toda la superficie de la cabina, de modo que parecían estar dentro de una jaula dorada.  
-Datos recibidos -El piloto interrumpió en una exclamación. -Bingo! Estamos en la marca!  
Varias estrellas cercanas se resaltaron en el cristal, apareciendo números y nombres que indicaban sus coordenadas y características especiales; masa, luminosidad y distancia.  
-Programaré la navegación para el sector EFF-04776, si tenemos suerte, nos cruzaremos con ellos antes de llegar al campo.  
-Solo si ellos respetaron su plan de vuelo -La joven se puso seria. -Las flotas Libres hacen lo que pueden por evitar las inspecciones.  
-Si, pero antes no era así -Dijo el joven Teniente. -Desde que los relevamientos e inspecciones sanitarias empezaron a ser subcontratados por la NUNS esto va de mal en peor.  
"Flotas Libres" no es mas que un eufemismo para referirse a flotas de origen privado cuyos miembros se proclaman independientes del control gubernamental de la NUNS. Si bien la propia NUNS permitía estos emprendimientos, siempre se mantuvo una relación de precario equilibrio en una zona gris donde lo legal e ilegal se confunde. Las Flotas Libres son, desde el punto de vista de sus habitantes, gobiernos independientes en éxodo indefinido buscando un planeta o planetoide donde asentarse, mientras que la NUNS consideraba a las naves que integran esas flotas como casos "especiales" bajo atenta supervisación militar. Pero todo había cambiado en la última década. La NUNS, bajo el pretexto de la reorganización de su material bélico y en vistas a su expansión por la vía láctea revocó cualquier apoyo militar a las flotas que no enarbolaran el estandarte militar y solo brindó apoyo humanitario mínimo ante emergencias y desastres. Ese mínimo apoyo humanitario fue recortándose con el paso de los años y hoy en día, solo era un pequeño gasto burocrático que cae en las manos de subcontratistas privados.

-¿Es la primera vez que hace este viaje, Teniente? -Preguntó la joven.  
-Si, aunque solo con pasajeros. La verdad es que he hecho FOLDS mucho mas largos de reconocimiento -El piloto se encogió de hombros. -Esta zona no es una de las mejores para un DEFOLD controlado.  
-Por la zona de escombros.  
-¿Escombros? -Contestó ofendido el piloto -Si un Zentran le escucha hablar así de uno de sus gloriosos campos de batalla, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.  
-Usted es medio Zentran. ¿Está usted medio ofendido?  
-Solo un 25%. -El Piloto movió la cabeza. -Soy hijo de mestizos  
-Entonces eso explica su manía de tener siempre el casco puesto. -Dijo mientras volvía a colocar su Pad sobre sus rodillas. -Sus abuelos podían caminar por el espacio sin mas ropaje que una bufanda...  
-Ese es un comentario racista. Mis abuelos nunca usaron bufandas. -Definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo con la conversación. - Y ademas contra las reglas, como le vengo repitiendo desde que salimos.  
La joven se puso seria de repente. -Eso de Racismo... -Sus ojos recorrieron la información que se mostraba en su pantalla.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Nada solo que.. -Levanto solo un momento la vista y pudo ver al piloto que la miraba a través del espejo. -¿Que sabe de la flota a donde nos dirigimos?  
-Bueno, para empezar, que no es una flota.  
El rostro de la joven mostraba sorpresa. -¿No es una flota?  
-Una flota de una sola nave para ser mas exactos.  
-No tengo esa clase de datos en mi reporte. -Las manos bailaron sobre la pantalla. -Este reporte esta desactualizado, la ultima entrada es de hace mas de un año y -Se vio interrumpida de pronto por una serie de resplandores intermitentes a su derecha. Los impulsores comenzaron a rotar la nave sobre su eje para alinearla con su nuevo curso. Mas resplandores en la proa de la nave ajustaron la inclinación y el campo de estrellas y la grilla dorada se movieron en conjunto. Segundos después, una poderosa vibración indicaba que los dos potentes motores habían cobrado vida e impulsaban la nave a toda velocidad.  
-Estamos en ruta, ETA... 3 horas hasta el campo. -El piloto se relajó en su asiento. -Otra aburrida espera más me temo...  
Ella no contestó, su atención estaba fija en los registros de la flota.  
-Esta flota constaba de 3 naves cuando se separó de la Flota 7 en el año 2044. -Varias imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla. -Estemmm... un transporte pesado de clase Mercury, un transbordador Stellar Whale y... ¿Tres naves Clase Estrella..? -La joven parecía confundida  
-Three Star Factory, es una sola "nave" -Esta ultima palabra la pronunció con sorna -Aunque.. ¡Vaya nave! ¿Nunca vio una?  
-Nunca estuve en una flota de colonización antes  
-Entonces se sorprenderá cuando la vea... -Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, asumió una posición algo mas cómoda dentro del poco espacio del que disponía.  
-Una Nave Factoría  
-Una Factoría con un motor de nave pegado en su cola y tremenda cola que tiene, casi el doble de su tamaño.  
-Supongo que esta es la única nave que queda de la flota ¿Que paso con las demás?  
-Probablemente las hayan anclado y con el tiempo las fundieron dentro de la misma Three Star, es la explicación mas plausible. -El joven levantó su mano y golpeó el apoya cabezas de su asiento. -Ahora es su turno de contarme lo que sabe usted de la "flota".

Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos. No se si debo contarle todo Pensó. La clase de información que tenia en sus registros eran artículos periodísticos de medios de comunicación de City 7, no debería haber ninguna sospecha en la veracidad de dichos reportes, pero la duda la mantenía alerta.  
-La Flota Pura. -La ultima palabra le causó un mal sabor de boca. Era una secta Racista.  
El joven piloto no contesto. Su silencio le dio algo mas de coraje para seguir leyendo  
-Parece ser que un puñado de habitantes de la City7 comenzaron a militar activamente contra las minorías Zentraedis. -Hizo una pausa. -Y con militar me refiero a...  
-¿Asesinar...?  
-No, no hubo muertes relacionadas con ellos en City 7, pero si asaltos y vandalismo contra residentes micronizados...  
-Ja!. -Desde el asiento delantero llegó una carcajada. -Supongo que un Zentraedi sin micronizar no es tan propenso a sufrir violencia racial ¿no?  
Las fotografías de varios Zentraedis micronizados, todos ellos con heridas contundentes y quemaduras, aparecieron en la pantalla de su Pad, ella recorrió con sus dedos la lista y pasó las hojas hasta dar con lo que buscaba.  
-Aquí. -Su dedo hizo un circulo sobre la fotografiá de una mujer de edad media y cabello corto. -Aquí está lo que dio origen a esta flota en particular, fueron desterrados de City 7  
-¿Desterrados? El joven hizo el gesto de rascarse el casco ¿Como se destierra a alguien en una Three Star Factory? No entiendo. ¿Porque no simplemente los metieron en las celdas de la Battle 7?  
Ella pasó su Pad por sobre el asiento y se lo alcanzó.  
-Fue idea de ella.  
Se produjo un silencio en el asiento delantero. La joven pensó que la noticia había sido algo shockeante, incluso para un mestizo de segunda generación como el.  
-No tiene sentido. -Dijo él. -¿Conoce el dicho de las flotas de colonización?  
-No  
-La Battle Class es la cabeza de la flota, los clase Uraga y Guantanamo son sus brazos, Las Colonias New Macross son los estómagos hambrientos -Pareció recordar algo divertido por el tono de su voz. -Y las Three Star son el corazón que bombean la sangre que mantiene viva a la flota...  
Ahora fue el turno de ella de guardar silencio. Si claro, no tendría sentido. En el pasado los capitanes abandonaban a los amotinados a su suerte en botes con mínima agua y comida para que buscaran una isla o la muerte. ¿Pero donde se vio que un capitán dejara a los amotinados con las velas y aparejos y todas las provisiones de su bodega? El Pad floto devuelta por sobre su asiento, ella lo agarró y vió que la foto de la mujer había perdido la marca circular que ella le había hecho.  
-No hay información sobre los motivos, pero se hizo. La Flota Pura se separó de la Flota7 el 27 de Mayo del año 2044, con 3 naves en total y 342 personas abordo, entre ellas 20 niños.  
-Que locura  
-Hay mas. -Deslizó el borde de la pagina para mostrar el texto inferior. -no se les permitió entrar en FOLD desde la flota, por lo que fueron escoltados por dos fragatas hasta el otro extremo del sistema solar en el que estaban en ese momento  
-Interpusieron una estrella entre ellos y la Flota7. Dijo el joven. -No querían que ellos supieran el siguiente salto de la Flota por la distorsión gravitacional.  
Ella asintió. -Pero las fragatas hicieron FOLD junto con la Flota Pura.  
Una serie de pitidos interrumpió a ambos pilotos de su charla. El joven Teniente se enderezó en su asiento y centró toda su atención en la pantalla principal. Sea lo que estuviese haciendo, la charla no se reanudaría por un tiempo.  
La joven volvió a contemplar la galaxia, había más de de una docena de flotas de colonización allá afuera, cada una de ellas en constante búsqueda de planetas habitables, recursos y lo desconocido. 100 años atrás la humanidad apenas había empezado a cruzar sus océanos de agua en aviones de hélice... ahora estaban de a poco cruzando la galaxia. ¿No había sido todo demasiado repentino? La llegada de la Macross a la Tierra, La guerra espacial, la casi extinción de la raza humana. Todo en demasiado poco tiempo. La historia no debería pasar tan rápido pensó.  
Volvió su vista hacia el circulo rojo que el piloto había marcado en el cristal, ahora estaba a la derecha, cerca del casco del Teniente, al reorientarse la nave, había cambiado su posición con respecto a ellos. Ella lo miró, pensando que una parte de la historia reciente estaba allí, a quien sabe cuantos años luz de distancia, pero aun dentro de su propia escala temporal . Yo soy parte de esta historia se dijo.  
Apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal y estiró la mano para tocar el punto rojo. Cuando su dedo estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarlo el punto pareció dividirse en Dos. Tres. Cinco. Veinte. Ella parpadeó, los puntos se multiplicaban y los oídos le zumbaban... cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y cientos de puntos rojos habían aparecido en el cristal.. no, eran pequeños triángulos rojos que dejaban una tenue estela verde mientras se separaban y parecían abarcar mas espacio en la cabina. El zumbido la confundía y la visión se le volvió roja... no, no era su visión, había una alarma en la cabina, un sonido chirriante, una alarma.  
-Misiles! -Gritaron desde el asiento delantero. ¡Un enjambre de Misiles viene hacia nosotros y no estamos armados!  
Ella no comprendía lo que gritaba el piloto, solo veía las espirales verdes que creaban fabulosos dibujos en el cristal, como los había hecho ella hace unos minutos ¿O eran horas? Las espirales ocupaban toda la cabina ahora y comenzaban a converger hacia ellos.  
-Son hermosos. -Dijo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Al menos murió rápido.  
Los dos potentes luces se refractaban en el visor del casco roto creando una lluvia de fragmentos de luz. Ralph se elevó un poco para poder iluminar el gran agujero en el casco, pero el agujero continuaba a través del cráneo y no se veía tanto.  
Decidió extraer el cadáver para ver si el proyectil había atravesado la parte trasera de la cabina. Cuando alcanzó los hombros de la piloto y tiró hacia arriba, el torso se partió a la mitad a la altura del abdomen y lo hizo caer de espaldas en medio de una lluvia de partículas.  
-Oops! -Exclamó. Pero sus botas estaban bien adheridas al fuselaje del Queadlunn.  
No arrojó el cadáver. A pesar de haberlo hecho cientos de veces, sentía respeto por las guerreras Meltrandi. Dejó pues los restos flotando a un lado y volvió a examinar la cabina. El proyectil era de energía cinética y no había explotado en el interior del mecha. Eso si, había atravesado longitudinalmente a la piloto, pero el panel trasero estaba intacto y probablemente el orificio de salida estaba en algún lugar por debajo de las las piernas. Eso era bueno.  
Se aferró al borde de la cabina y soltó las ligaduras magnéticas de sus botas, esto le permitió introducir medio cuerpo en la cabina y alcanzar cierto punto del panel trasero.  
Solo le llevó unos segundos; conocía a la perfección los Queadlunn y podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, la visión de un trozo de espina dorsal asomando entre los restos del traje no lo distrajeron ni un solo momento.  
Tenia que rodear la palanca con sus dos manos, que si bien no era difícil, cuando había medio piloto en la cabina reducía bastante su capacidad de maniobra. Cuando pudo hacerlo, la giró en sentido horario y escuchó el chasquido característico.  
Ahora solo faltaba la parte pesada del trabajo. Se impulsó hacia atrás lentamente pero esta vez se sujetó de la parte superior de la cabina, acto seguido puso sus pies en el borde inferior y comenzó a ejercer presión con sus piernas. La mitad inferior del Queadlunn se separó y flotó lentamente hacia abajo. Ralph esperó unos momentos a que la pieza se alejara varios metros antes de empezar a trabajar con lo que quedaba: Una unidad parecida a una mochila de donde salían los brazos y la "cara" del mecha.  
Ralph no sabia mucho sobre la ingeniería Zentraedi, pero le gustaba imaginar que este método de separación de los Queadlunn era una forma de rescatar a las pilotos. ¿Entonces porqué en los años que llevaba trabajando en esto nunca había encontrado un mecha Meltrandi vacío? Los mechas "masculinos" no tenían este mecanismo, por consiguiente había que cortar el fuselaje con un láser de plasma y en general, llevaba el triple de trabajo que en los Queadlunns... pero por otro lado, no se veían los restos del piloto. Los mechas Meltrandi eran mas fáciles, solo había que tener algo de estómago para lidiar con las desafortunadas chicas que los pilotaban. Algo en lo que Ralph era un experto.  
-Si hasta podría aprobar un examen para la escuela forense. -Solía decir  
Solo una vez sus nervios cedieron: cuando durante un trabajo de rutina vio señales de que la piloto había sobrevivido un tiempo antes de morir ¿Cuanto tiempo? En la pantalla quebrada que tenia frente había visto 3 rayas y el cadáver tenia un trozo de metal puntiagudo todavía en su mano ¿Había agonizado 3 días? ¿O 3 semanas? los Zentraedis son duros, pueden sobrevivir en ambientes donde los humanos no vivirían segundos. El estómago se le revolvió al recordarlo.  
Aferrándose a los cañones del mecha, se arrastró hacia la parte posterior. Este era un Queadlunn Nona, por lo que tenia un solo reactor. Eran los más comunes en el campo, había miles de ellos, aunque casi nunca intactos. Ralph trabajó rápido, la gran joroba que albergaba los misiles estaba cerrada; la desafortunada chica murió antes de poder lanzar un solo misil, pero los misiles no importan, hay millones de ellos, "vivos" y "muertos" flotando a lo largo del antiguo campo de batalla. Esto podía considerarse un peligro para la navegación, los misiles podían activarse con un impacto o por alguna perturbación electromagnética, es por eso que quienes trabajaban en la zona tenían sus equipos protegidos con emisores de señales IFF (1) recuperados de los mechas de la zona, tanto Zentraedi como Meltrandi. Ralph sabia que dependía de ellos en caso de una emergencia, pero salvo los juegos de Will, nunca supo de armamento activo en la zona que pusiera en riesgo su vida.  
Lo que importaba era el reactor, así que se deslizó hacia la parte inferior de la joroba donde dos toberas se desprendían de la mochila que contenía el reactor.  
Los mechas Zentraedis no tenían tornillos o tuercas, no estaban hechos para mantenimiento. Se usaban y cuando se dañaban se los destruía. Las piezas estaban soldadas o encastradas unas con otras con membranas flexibles. El reactor del Nona estaba entre las toberas y el contenedor de misiles, había que remover una cubierta de blindaje para dejarlo al descubierto, pero como esta cubierta descansaba sobre un material aislante de calor, era cuestión de quitar ese material para liberar todo el bloque protector. Ralph extrajo de un compartimiento en su cintura dos gruesos cables con grandes diodos en sus extremos, puso un diodo sobre cada extremo de la junta aislante y accionó el dispositivo de carga. Al cabo de unos minutos, el material se resquebrajaba y pequeñas nubes de polvo se dispersaban por ambos lados de la coraza. Un golpe con el puño y la junta aislante se desintegraba, dejando la pesada pieza blindada flotando a la deriva.  
Ralph apartó la pieza y se puso a trabajar en el reactor.  
Diez minutos mas tarde, extraía un objeto negruzco. Era el combustible del reactor transformado en carbón o algo parecido a eso tras el paso de cientos de años en el espacio. ¿Como sabia Ralph eso? Le pareció recordar que el profesor había hablado sobre que si el material estaba cristalizado, era que mas de mil años habían pasado desde que se agotara, algo que ver con la alta presión de la cámara del reactor y al decaimiento de la materia... o algo así, el caso es que en este sector del campo, todos los reactores tenían lo que él llamaba "carbón" dentro, nunca había visto un reactor cristalizado.  
De haber encontrado uno de esos cristales, se lo hubiera quedado, porque el "carbón" tiene menos valor que esa mitad de Meltrandi flotando junto al brazo izquierdo del Queadlunn.  
No obstante Ralph no perdía las esperanzas de encontrar un cristal, por eso se tomaba la molestia de desmontar el reactor en el lugar y no en la base, donde era más fácil.  
Volvió a mirar el pedazo de combustible carbonizado que tenia en la mano. Tenia el tamaño de una "manzana" y recordó que lo que para él era una manzana, para un humano corriente era una piedra del tamaño de un vehiculo pequeño. Durante mucho tiempo luego que el proceso inverso a la micronización lo transformara en un gigante, había tenido dificultades con el manejo de las escalas. Recordó que una vez, mientras reparaba unas cañerías en la parte externa de la factoría, el ingeniero le había pedido que moviera uno de las tuberías un centímetro hacia afuera. El obedeció, pero se olvidó que lo que para el era un centímetro, para la escala humana era medio metro, por lo que rompió la tubería y durante varios días una nube de excrementos y agua de drenaje acompañó a la flota atrapada en su leve campo gravitatorio.  
Ralph soltó una carcajada, arrojó la inútil roca y volvió a su tarea.  
Subió a horcajadas del Queadlunn y usando dos ventosas magnéticas se fijó al fuselaje. Solo tenia que dar pequeños impulsos con los propulsores de su espalda y su carga empezaría a moverse. Lo hizo y lentamente el mecha volvía a moverse luego de cientos de años de inmovilidad. Ralph hizo un leve gesto con la mano al pasar junto al cadáver de la chica y volvió su atención al frente, calculando la distancia hasta su transporte, solo unas pocas decenas de metros mas allá.  
Era fácil, en la parte trasera había dos grandes brazos con algo parecido a guantes de goma. Solo debía estrellar su carga contra esos brazos y automáticamente se cerrarían, atrapando al mecha y su improvisado piloto en forma segura. Solo una vez había fallado y tuvo que abandonar su torso para no quedar a la deriva en el espacio. Riesgos del trabajo supuso.  
La colisión fue perfecta, justo a instantes del choque, soltó el agarre magnético y flotó libremente sobre el aparato de captura mientras este apresaba el mecha Meltrandi. Volvió a activar sus ventosas y ahora estaba estacionario sobre la parte superior de su propia nave.  
-Presa y Cazador asegurados. -Dijo por su micrófono  
-Copiado. -La voz llegó con claridad por la radio. -Cuota cumplida, vamos por Will y regresemos a casa. Una vibración, seguida de una nube de partículas brillantes en la parte trasera de la nave y los motores impulsaron la nave hacia delante.  
-¿Hay novedades de la base?  
-Nada, sin novedad Ralph. -Al cabo de unos momentos la voz volvió a hablar -¿Esa carcajada fue por lo del desagüe de la cloaca de aquella vez...  
Ralph estalló en carcajadas, por la radio también le llegaron las carcajadas del piloto del transporte.  
-Nos llevó una semana entera aspirar toda esa porquería... entonces vimos tu mierda Ralph. Casi del tamaño de un misil de reacción, no podíamos parar de reír de semejante asteroide que salió de tu culo... jajajaja -Las risas no lo dejaban terminar. -Cuando la remolcamos y la dejamos junto al puente de mando y la Capitán la vio al llegar a la mañana... jajaja  
-Valió la pena esas dos semanas de calabozo ¿No Hal? -Dijo Ralph entre carcajadas.  
-Lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez. -Dijo a su vez Hal riendo sin parar.  
Ralph no podía mirar hacia atrás por la rigidez de su traje, pero sabia que estaban dejando el campo de batalla, delante de ellos el espacio dejaba atrás los restos de chatarra y cadáveres momificados y las estrellas llenaban el vació hasta donde la vista llegase.  
-Hablando de eso. -Hal volvió a hablar por la radio. -Recuerdame que te envié ese video que bajé de la red el otro día, se llama Dos Meltrandis y Una Copa, dicen que un camarográfo casi resultó asfixiado cuando un... -Una comunicación cargada de estática interrumpió la animada charla de Hal.  
-Lamento interrumpir su charla sobre digestión Meltrandi caballeros, pero les solicito que regresen de inmediato a la base. Tenemos visitas. -La comunicación se cortó.  
Ralph se quedó callado unos momentos. -¿Visitas? -Dijo  
-Los soldaditos venían uno de estos días. -Dijo Hal -¿Pero justo hoy?  
La comunicación con estática volvió a escucharse, aunque entrecortada. -...ganle a Will...nguna idiotez...  
-Repita por favor. -Hal trataba en vano de mejorar la recepción de la señal.  
-Déjalo, seguro que nos decía que no nos olvidáramos de Will  
A unos doscientos metros vieron las luces del "campamento". Una plataforma de tubos con forma de cruz de mas de cien metros de envergadura. Sobre ella estaban montados varios torsos de Queadlunn en proceso de desguace.  
Los propulsores delanteros del transporte se encendieron y frenaron la nave hasta dejarla unos pocos metros por debajo de la estructura.  
-Voy a levantar el gancho. -Dijo Ralph  
Soltó las ventosas y con un ligero impulso se adelantó hacia la proa de la nave, un panel se levantó y dejó al descubierto una manija. Ralph enganchó una cuerda de seguridad que se desenroscaba de su cintura. Acto seguido se impulsó hacia arriba mientras parte trasera del techo del transporte se abría y un brazo mecánico se desplegaba hacia el.  
Cuando el cabezal al final del brazo mecánico hizo contacto con la zona de anclaje, una poderosa carga magnética lo atrajo y bloqueó en su lugar. El transporte se elevó a medida que el brazo se doblaba sobre si mismo hasta quedar alineado debajo de la plataforma de carga.  
Ralph emergió de entre los Queadlunns y flotó hacia un asiento hecho de caños y placas de metal. No vio todos los cables que serpenteaban entre los mechas desarmados, en cambio si vio un par de pequeñas luces entre dos torsos al frente de la plataforma y supo que Will estaba allí.  
-¡Will! -Gritó por la radio. -¡termina con eso, nos vamos!  
-Medio minuto! -La voz de Will se escuchó por la radio -Ya termino  
-¡Hal! ¿Listo?  
-Curso fijo, espero tu señal para salir Ralph.  
-¡Espera Hal! -La voz de Will volvió a sonar por el altavoz. -Ya lo tengo listo!  
-¿Que mierd...?  
-Will no me digas que... -Ralph no pudo terminar la frase. En ese momento media docena de explosiones se sucedieron y los contenedores de misiles de los Queadlunn Nona se abrieron al unisono, disparando todos sus misiles en una sucesión de ráfagas de humo verde brillante que se elevaron a cientos de metros sobre ellos.  
-¡Will! -Gritó Hal desde el transporte. -¡Tienes que dejar de jugar con esas cosas!  
Will apareció entre el humo, enfundado en un traje espacial y con una linea que lo ataba a la estructura tubular, riendo a carcajadas mientras miraba divertido lo que el llamaba "Sus fuegos artificiales". Le gustaba hacer eso, lo había hecho muchas veces a pesar de las reprimendas que obtenia como premio, lo fascinaba verlos elevarse y abrirse en todas direcciones buscando blancos.  
Pero esta vez no sucedió eso, los cientos de misiles subieron verticalmente y al unisono, cambiaron de dirección y se alejaron rápidamente como un cardumen de sardinas huyendo de un depredador.  
-Hey -Dijo Will desconcertado -No se supone que debían fijar un blanco en esta zona ..  
-Las visitas. -Ralph se puso pálido.

(1) IFF Identificador Amigo/Enemigo


	3. Chapter 3

-Cinthya Ross, a su servicio.  
A decir verdad, tenia una especie de discurso preparado para tratar de caerle bien a los habitantes de la flota, pero el terrible golpe que sufrió horas antes habían creado un vacío en su cerebro.  
-Teniente Primero Jim Glenn, Escuadrón Ámbar de Enlace Situacional de la Base Orbital New Dallas en Edén.  
La joven estaba boquiabierta. Ni todo lo dicho por el teniente Jim podían haberla preparado para lo que estaba viendo: Se encontraban en un hangar de dimensiones gigantescas. Ella no podía ver el techo que se perdía entre sombras y vigas metálicas allá arriba ¿150? ¿200 metros? No podía decirlo, la escala la apabullaba. Estaban parados a escasos metros de su nave mientras una pequeña comitiva había llegado en dos vehículos de mantenimiento. A sus espaldas, una gran exclusa o compuerta ¿Cual seria la palabra adecuada? pensó se había cerrado con un estruendo tan fuerte que la despertó de su estado de inconsciencia, mientras la nave la atravesaba y tomaba tierra unos metros mas adelante.  
Pero había algo mas atemorizante que la gran puerta, que las sombras que los envolvían, que las luces de los vehículos que los iluminaban de frente y hacían indistinguibles las caras de los recién llegadas, algunos de los cuales se habían apeado de los vehículos y permanecían en silencio. Había una presencia gigante detrás de los vehículos, algo había venido caminando junto a ellos con pasos lentos pero que retumbaban fuertemente en las placas metálicas y se perdían en ecos resonantes en la inmensidad del hangar. Eso estaba a la sombra a unos 10 metros detrás de la comitiva y solo observaba.  
Una figura de contornos femeninos se apeó de uno de los asientos delanteros y se acercó a ellos lentamente.  
-Soy la Capitán Kyle, Amanda Kyle -Hizo una pausa y se detuvo al ver que los dos pilotos recién llegados trataban en vano de proteger su mirada de las luces de los vehiculos. inmediatamente se dió vuelta y pareció comunicarse por radio con alguien.  
-Ralph, danos algo de luz.  
Dos poderosos reflectores se encendieron segundos mas tarde iluminando dos amplios círculos en el piso. Jim y Cinthya apartaron la vista de la poderosa fuente de luz y dirigieron sus miradas a quien les había hablado antes, ahora perfectamente iluminada.  
Era una mujer en sus 40's, cabello largo y azulado, atado en una gran trenza que descendía por su espalda. Vestía de oficial, aunque ninguna insignia ni indicativo de rango asomaba entre sus ropas. Solo la gorra que llevaba denotaba su rango.  
-Ahora esta mejor. Sean bienvenidos a bordo de la Rainbow.  
La presencia gigante se movió alrededor de ellos y se ubicó a la derecha, de modo que ahora podían ver perfectamente a la comitiva de recepción, media docena de hombres enfundados en ropas de trabajo anaranjadas, el mas joven de tal vez 20 años, el mas viejo de 50.  
A Cinthya le dolía la cabeza, no se había podido ver en un espejo, pero estaba seguro que tenia un gran moretón violeta en su frente. Le haría caso a Jim o a cualquier otro piloto que le pidiera ponerse un casco de ahora en adelante. Miró a su izquierda y distinguió las marcas que la metralla habían dejado en el fuselaje de su nave, un abolladura del tamaño de una pelota de basquet se veia claramente a centímetros del asiento del RIO (1) que momentos atras ella ocupara. Tal vez fuera por el efecto de contraste que la poderosa luz producía sobre el blindaje, pero parecía un gran agujero.  
Jim se adelantó unos pasos. Tenia su casco bajo el brazo y con su otra mano hizo un saludo militar a la mujer. -Gracias Capitán. -El joven no esperó la orden para adoptar una postura de descanso. -Sufrimos un ataque con misiles durante el acercamiento a su flota. ¿Han repelido el ataque? Mi radar no mostraba contactos hostiles luego de la detonación de las salvas.  
-No ha habido ningún ataque teniente.  
-¿Que...?  
-Ralph, traeme a Will -La mujer volvió a hablar y de pronto vieron como un gran puño enfundado en un guante gris emergía de la oscuridad y soltaba a un hombre joven en el centro de los círculos de luz. Cinthya dio un salto hacia atrás y se ocultó tras Jim. El muchacho no aparentaba mas de 18 años y estaba atado de pies y manos, no parecía aterrado, sino mas bien divertido. Se sentó como pudo y miró a los recién llegados con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenia cabello corto, de color castaño pero descuidado y sucio de tierra o polvo de oxido o las dos cosas juntas. Vestía la misma ropa de trabajo anaranjada que los demás pero se notaba que le quedaba grande. Tenia los ojos entrecerrados, como hubiese estado en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo.  
-¡Hola! ¡Soy Wi.. ¡Ay! La capitán había puesto una de sus botas contra la espalda del joven y lo había empujado contra el suelo de metal  
-¡Aughh..¡ ¡Basta basta bruja! -Chillaba  
Cinthya se adelantó y se detuvo estupefacta al lado de Jim, no sabia como reaccionar porque lo que ella estaba viendo no era a una oficial torturando a un soldado, era lo mas parecido a una madre e hijo peleando. Finalmente cuando vio que la mujer había puesto su bota sobre la mejilla del joven, decidió intervenir.  
-Disculpe... creo que lo está lastimando... -Dijo tímidamente.  
La mujer se detuvo y sacó su pie de sobre la cabeza del joven. Se acomodó la gorra que se le había corrido hacia un lado y volvió a adoptar la actitud serena de antes.  
-Este es Will. -Dijo señalando al muchacho que se retorcía contra el piso. -Fue el quien causó el incidente.  
-¿Ese mocoso nos disparo? -Jim estaba mas confundido que la propia Cinthya  
La Capitán suspiró y adoptó una pose mas relajada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -tenemos montada una operación de recupero y reciclaje de material de guerra Zentraedi. -Dijo mientras miraba de reojo la nave de los recién llegados. -Trabajamos con mucho armamento vivo y solemos detonarlo en una zona segura cuando lo requieren las circunstancias. Este joven que aquí ven -Le dió una leve patada al hombro del caído. -Es uno de nuestros técnicos en misiles y balística. El es quien trabaja con los misiles recuperados y demás materiales peligrosos y los prepara para las detonaciones controladas.  
Cinthya se adelantó y se puso de cuclillas al lado del muchacho -¿Estas bien? -Le preguntó preocupada.  
-Lamentablemente sigue siendo un niño. -La mujer apartó la mirada de Will y se concentró en el militar que la miraba desconcertado. -Lo que hizo fué una irresponsabilidad, utilizó material de guerra como entretenimiento y casi causa una tragedia.  
-¡No fue así! masculló Will aún con su cara contra el frío acero de la cubierta. -Esos misiles nunca hubieran llegado a su alcance máximo, no tenían la.. ¡Ay!  
Esta vez la patada fue a su trasero, arrancándole una aguda nota de dolor y las risas de los demás operarios junto a los vehículos.  
-Como decía: -Su mirada era ahora absolutamente fría. -Esta irresponsabilidad no puede ser pasada por alto, Teniente, este hombre queda a su disposición para que lo arreste por dispararle a una nave de la NUNS.  
El cuerpo de Will se sacudió con un espasmo y levantó la cabeza mirando al piloto. Ya no tenia cara de divertido.  
Jim no respondió. miraba al muchacho en el piso y no sabia realmente que hacer. Finalmente se decidió a romper el silencio. -¿Que edad tienes muchacho?  
-18. Dijo Will con la voz temblorosa. -Los cumplí hace dos meses.  
-Es un adulto y completamente responsable de sus actos. -Dijo la mujer. -Todos los datos y grabaciones de seguridad de la operación del día están a su disposición Teniente.  
Cinthya se levantó y caminó unos pasos hacia la Capitán. Ella registró su movimiento y la observó detenidamente. -¿Si?  
-Yo... -Dijo tímidamente. -Yo no quiero presentar cargos.  
-¿Cargos? Ahora era el turno de la mujer de mostrarse confundida.  
Jim salió al rescate de la joven. -Ella es civil, no tiene ninguna relación con la NUNS.. salvo la relación de empleado y empleador.  
La Capitán Amanda Kyle suspiró profundamente. -Esta bien. -Dijo finalmente. Vamos a discutir esto en mi oficina. Supongo que estarán cansados luego del FOLD desde Edén. -Hizo una seña al personal que, prestamente, abordaron uno de los vehículos dejando el otro para el uso del Capitán y sus invitados. El pobre Will fué levantado como una bolsa y cargado en la parte trasera del vehículo de igual modo.  
Jim se aparto brevemente del grupo para buscar una parte de su equipo de la nave de reconocimiento. A los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta con sus pertenencias y las de Cinthya. Cargaron el equipaje en la parte trasera del vehículo de mantenimiento y abordaron en silencio. Las dos mujeres ocuparon los asientos delanteros mientras que Jim ocupó uno de la fila trasera.  
-Sepan disculpar esta clase de recibimiento en la oscuridad. Este es el único hangar que mantenemos en operación en la nave y por motivos de racionalización de energía mantenemos apagadas casi siempre las luces, a menos que recibamos una nave grande. -Dijo la oficial.  
Cinthya asintió pero Jim solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos por detrás de su cabeza mientras trataba de escudriñar las sombras que cubrían el techo del hangar.  
El vehículo se puso en movimiento y pronto se encontraron circulando por el gigantesco hangar, siguiendo unas lineas amarillas en el piso mientras dos poderosas luces los seguían de cerca, llenando el ambiente de los ecos de poderosas pisadas.  
Al cabo de unos momentos llegaron a zona del hangar llena de todo tipo de maquinas: vehículos de transporte, grúas, contenedores y varias piezas creaban un laberinto en el que los vehículos de desplazaban con total habitualidad. Cinthya notó que las dos luces ya no los seguían y las fuertes pisadas se habían perdido en algún lugar de la derecha. Varias luces aparecieron frente a ellos y llegaron a una plataforma de elevación. Las barreras se abrieron automáticamente al acercarse el primer vehículo y se cerraron una vez que los dos estuvieron en posición uno al lado el otro. Inmediatamente la plataforma empezó a subir en forma diagonal y penetro por una abertura en lo que Cinthya pensó era el fondo del hangar.  
Toda esta parte del viaje se había desarrollado en total silencio. Del vehículo lleno de operarios solo llegaban rumores de voces y, de vez en cuando, una leve carcajada. Will debía de estar aterrado, pensaba Cinthya, pero salvo un bulto gris en la parte trasera, no podía verlo desde su asiento.  
Con un fuerte estampido se detuvieron en una cubierta superior, varios cientos de metros por sobre el nivel del hangar calculó la joven. Al menos esta área estaba algo iluminada.  
Las barreras se abrieron y los dos vehículos continuaron su marcha en fila por un corredor iluminado pobremente por unas cuantas luces anaranjadas adheridas a postes metálicos cada cierta distancia. Al final del mismo, una gran compuerta les cerraba el paso. Se detuvieron frente a un pequeño puesto de guardia vacío y descendieron de los vehículos. A Will le quitaron las ataduras de las piernas y lo condujeron a la retaguardia de la fila.  
-Ahora vamos a caminar un poco. -Dijo la Capitán.  
La comitiva atravesó una puerta a un lado de la entrada principal y penetró en una angosta pasarela. La misma se encontraba suspendida unos 20 metros por encima de lo que parecía una gran sala de máquinas aunque apagadas y rodeadas de un completo silencio. Este silencio fue lo que empezó a poner nerviosos a la pareja de recién llegados. Fue Cinthya quien trató de romper el silencio de la mejor forma posible.  
-Soy personal subcontratado por la NUNS. Dijo mirando hacia la pesada maquinaria envuelta en sombras varios metros allá abajo. -Mi empresa ganó la licitación para proveer servicios de monitoreo de seguridad ambiental. Es la primera vez que trabajo en el espacio pero estoy mas que capacitada para llevar a cabo el plan de... -Se interrumpió al ver que la Capitán se detenía y les hacia una señal para que la imitaran. Se encaramó a la barandilla y señalo hacia abajo, donde una luz giratoria señalaba la presencia de una compuerta que se había puesto en funcionamiento.  
-Allí, miren.  
Hicieron lo que les indicaba y vieron como la gran compuerta se abría y las luces del recinto se encendían. Ahora que disponían de una fuente de luz uniforme pudieron ver que el piso allá abajo era en realidad un entramado de vías que se hallaban suspendidas sobre lo que parecía un gran vacío oscuro. Sobre estas vías había grandes contenedores que descansaban en vagones y carretones de tamaño sorprendente. Por la entrada recién abierta una plataforma entró llevando lo que parecían grandes robots en proceso de ensamblaje. Se detuvo pesadamente mientras dos rieles que surgieron de entre las sombras conectaban los rieles del recién llegado ramal con un sector de vias que se alejaba por la derecha.  
-Queadlunns. -Dijo Jim. -¿Esto es lo que rescatan del campo, Capitán?  
-Generalmente si. -Amanda estaba apoyada en la barandilla y miraba la operación con atenta atención. -Estos son los mas comunes, pero también trabajamos con Nousjadeul-Ger o Regult, pero el sector que estamos trabajando este año es principalmente Meltrandi.  
Jim palmeó en la espalda a Cinthya y señaló las grandes armaduras. -Todos están con sus contenedores de misiles vacíos ¿Estos son los que nos dispararon? -Se dio vuelta buscando a Will, pero no estaba allí. -¿Donde esta ese pendejo..?  
-Fue llevado a la celda, Teniente.  
Jim se rascó el pelo y se apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla. -Supongo que debo reportar este hecho a mis superiores. Sea una travesura o no, puso en riesgo la vida de una civil que transportaba en ese momento. -Miró a Cinthya como preguntándole que mas debía hacer, pero ella estaba fascinada con lo que esta sucediendo allá abajo y no les prestaba atención.  
-Lo comprendo y debe estar seguro que dispondrá de toda mi colaboración y la de mis hombres en este desagradable asunto.  
La pesada plataforma terminó de pasar por debajo de ellos y se perdió en el fondo del recinto.  
-Continuemos entonces.  
Ambos jóvenes siguieron a la Capitán Kyle mientras el resto del personal se alejaba por donde habían venido. Caminaron hasta el final de la pasarela y entraron por una puerta de metal.  
Salieron a un espacio poblado de ruidos, olores y colores familiares de la vida cotidiana de las comunidades humanas.  
-Bienvenidos a nuestra Pequeña Colonia.  
La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un fuerte golpe.

(1) RIO Operador de Radar


	4. Chapter 4

El fuerte golpe hizo temblar las ventanas del aula.  
Todas las miradas se desplazaron desde la puerta donde el cristal todavía vibraba hacia el joven que estaba sentado al fondo del salón.  
-Esta vez te pasaste. Dijo Akemi.  
La joven que había hablado tenia unos 16 años, vestía un traje de mantenimiento de color caqui de una sola pieza con la cremallera delantera baja hasta la mitad del pecho, lo que dejaba ver una remera anaranjada debajo. Su cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros y tenia una vincha de color rojo.  
Matt no le respondió. Continuó golpeando sus dedos contra la mesa del pupitre como si practicase sobre un teclado invisible. Era un joven de tez muy blanca, casi pálida. Su cabello, en cambio, era de un rojo furioso, como si quisiera resaltar aún más la palidez del muchacho. El resto del aula recupero su nivel normal de murmullos y risas. Había unos cinco grupos diferentes de alumnos agrupados según edades, de modo tal que el salón estaba dividido en pequeñas "islas" de pupitres agrupados. Tal cual como ocurría con las pequeñas comunidades agrícolas en La Tierra, las clases en la Colonia se daban en un solo salón, con un solo maestro que impartía clases a alumnos de diferentes edades.  
Akemi suspiró profundamente y levantándose de su pupitre se dirigió a la ventana. Pudo ver brevemente como Mina cruzaba el patio y entraba al baño de chicas.  
-Está furiosa Matt. -Dijo. -No debiste tratarla así.  
-Ella no me entiende. -Murmuró Matt.  
-Mina está preocupada, como todos. -Akemi se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía apoyada en la ventana. -Lo que querés hacer es una locura.  
Matt ya no la escuchaba, se había puesto un par de auriculares y digitaba en el escritorio siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Akemi se percató, tomó el envase de jugo que había estado tomando momentos antes y se lo arrojó a la cabeza.  
-Idiota. -Le dijo. Seguidamente se dio vuelta y salió del salón mientras un timbre indicaba el fin de la jornada escolar.  
Matt no tuvo que preocuparse del improvisado proyectil (Que de todos modos pasó inofensivamente por sobre su cabeza) Estaba concentrado en la música que escuchaba y sus manos trazaban arcos sobre el pupitre, golpeando la superficie de metal con cada nota que Mylene cantaba. "My Friends" era su tema favorito y lo ponía de buen humor cada vez que lo escuchaba. Cierto que no tenia un teclado electrónico para acompañar la canción, pero su versión acústica con piano lo enorgullecía.  
¿Cuantas veces había tratado de formar una banda? Su grupo de cuatro amigos habían resultado absolutamente negados a la música. Solamente Akemi tenia algo de talento con la batería, pero desfasaba mucho los golpes y se negaba a practicar, por lo que era un caso perdido. Los demás niños de la clase tampoco habían resultado ser prometedores. Estaba solo en una inmensa fábrica que tragaba pertrechos de guerra y escupía chatarra. La música solo llegaba por la Galaxy Network, nadie creaba, nadie componía. Solo se consumía. ¿Y que? No podía creer que tanta gente le diera la espalda a la música que solo 50 años atrás los había salvado como especie.  
No obstante la música era parte de su vida. Como un naufrago en una isla de metal, se las ingenió para que su habilidad innata por el piano se desarrollara sin maestros. Solo con videos y canciones bajados de la red y gracias al viejo piano de la escuela había llegado a dominar el instrumento y sus secretos. Pero todavía existía una barrera artificial a su creatividad. Matt nunca había hablado de ello con nadie, pero no dudaba. Su creatividad estaba anclada a la Rainbow. La gigantesca nave era un lastre en su música. Sus composiciones eran melancólicas y cargadas de una profundidad armónica que el atribuía a los pesados muros de metal que lo rodeaban. En cambio la música de Fire Bomber fluía como un torrente de energía liquida, sin ninguna clase de obstrucción al sentimiento que despertaba en su público.  
Sin dejar de escuchar la música se levantó de su asiento y recogió sus cosas. Unos minutos después abandonaba el aula y se dirigió al salón de actos.  
El edificio que hacia de escuela estaba situado un nivel por sobre el sector residencial que la colonia ocupaba en la Rainbow. La ubicación no era al azar. Era la única zona de la nave que disponía de una pantalla de proyección atmosférica que simulaba un cielo y daba algo de luz natural al ambiente. Todo el resto de la nave vivía bañado en la luz amarillenta artificial de las lamparas eléctricas. La escuela no era la única que aprovechaba esto. El Parque Colonial compartía parte de la cubierta elevada donde unos pocos árboles asomaban entre columnas y grúas oxidadas. Esos árboles y algo de césped eran lo único "verde" que la gente tenia a su disposición para relax y esparcimiento.  
El salón de Actos era un edificio que descansaba sobre una de las paredes que encerraban al distrito residencial. Justo por encima del techo se abrían los dos grandes ventanales verticales que, de día, proyectaban su versión de un cielo en La Tierra. Solo cuando el reloj marcara las 19 la pantalla se apagaría y entonces se podían ver el campo de infinitas estrellas y nebulosas del espacio profundo.  
Se detuvo a contemplar el cielo. Eran algo mas de las cinco de la tarde y la luz proyectada estaba cambiando ligeramente al tono rosado. Quería practicar al menos una hora antes de regresar a su casa. Era su ultimo año en la escuela y pronto no tendría mas acceso al piano, aunque sabía que si hablaba con Kyle o Evans podría conseguir el permiso adecuado, total, nadie usaba ese piano más que el.  
Matt abrió la pesada puerta doble del Salón y entró al mismo. Mina estaba allí y en sus auriculares, Sweet Fantasy comenzó a sonar.


	5. Chapter 5

Año 1979 (Calendario Terrestre)

-Más rapido!

Era inútil gritarle a su armadura, pero la continua descarga de adrenalina intoxicaba su sentido común. Su cabello estaba chorreante de sudor y ni siquiera los sistemas de soporte vital de su traje podían evacuar la humedad tan rápido como para evitar que cada vez que moviese la cabeza de un lado a otro, pequeñas gotas volaran por el pequeño espacio entre su rostro y el cristal del casco. La cabina era un caos, de entre la cacofonía de alarmas y advertencias que la computadora de abordo trataba desenfrenadamente de hacerle oír a la piloto se entremezclaban los crujidos y rechineos por doquier.

Su presa estaba a menos de cien metros de distancia, pero esa brecha no disminuia nunca. Se acercaba al límite físico de lo que podía pedirle a su armadura (El límite de operación estándar hace rato que había sido sobrepasado) Pronto empezarian a fallar los sistemas y quedaría perdida en medio de no sabía que maldito campo de desechos.

-Más rapido maldita mierda!

Tenía que apresurarse; el tiempo se agotaba. Una rápida mirada a los indicadores de armamento y se decidió en menos de un cuarto de milésima de segundo. Una vibración recorrió toda la armadura y de pronto la última reserva de misiles salía disparada hacia el frente.

Cien metros por delante, el perseguido realizó una zambullida y entró en picado entre la capa de desechos más grandes.

Era lo que ella esperaba, viró por derecha y comenzó a trazar un semicírculo por la zona donde esperaba emboscar a su presa. Por un instante parecía que los misiles viajaban más lentamente de lo normal, pero al darse cuenta la tremenda velocidad que llevaba, una leve sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. El cañon principal rotó por encima del hombro de su armadura y se colocó en posición de disparo.

Las primeras detonaciones comenzaron a florecer entre los despojos. Su posición era ligeramente por encima de la trayectoria original, por lo que podía ver como las explosiones allá abajo seguían un patrón en espiral a medida que su objetivo evadía cada proyectil. La espiral subía hacia un punto y es allí donde apuntó su arma. El disparo rasgó el campo de estrellas e impactó contra la nube de desechos en el mismo momento que una poderosa onda de partículas y trozos de metal eran eruptadas en todas direcciones.

-Le di... mierda le di!

No se equivocaba, de entre el caos de residuos, surge un bólido envuelto en humo blanco, tenazmente intentando escapar realizando un rizo que se evidenciaba claramente por la humareda que se formaba detras.

La persecución se reanuda, pero ya el destino ha echado sus cartas. La huida se vuelve un juego de gato y ratón donde ya no se trata de acortar distancias, ahora se trata de ver hasta cuando la víctima puede evitar los disparos del cazador. Las estelas que antes eran rectas perfectas se transforman en caprichosos nudos y espirales que rodean los trozos más grandes de antiguos cruceros de batalla.

La distancia se acorta y los giros se hacen más cerrados, perseguidor y perseguido se trenzan en una danza mortal. Las máquinas de combate estan al limite, la potencia de sus propulsores genera tales ondas de choque que las basura alrededor comienza a explotar en fragmentos a medida que el combate arrecia y se introducen cada vez más en lo profundo del antiguo campo de batalla. Las señales de alerta iluminan el rostro de la joven piloto Meltran pero ella no las oye por encima del ensordecedor rugido de su reactor.

Quince metros, apenas tiene tiempo para corregir sus giros para contrarrestar los de su oponente. Incluso a esa distancia sus disparos pueden fallar debido a lo frenético de sus vueltas, debe acercarse más, si pierde la oportunidad...

Lo que sucede a continuación fue tan rápido que no llega a comprenderlo hasta que ya es tarde para hacer algo. Una pared de residuos aparece frente a ellos y ninguno de los dos hace nada por evitarla. La tremenda colisión crea una onda de choque que se expande por toda la capa residual como las ondas en un estanque donde un niño ha arrojado una piedra.

Ambos contendientes quedan uno frente al otro y rodeados por todas partes de basura y restos metálicos, todavía con sus toberas al rojo vivo por la aceleración, pero ninguno de esos reactores volverá a encenderse jamás. En solo un segundo todo se resolverá.

Pasan varios minutos de silencio.

La jóven piloto comienza a reírse. No es la risa que a veces estalla espontáneamente durante el combate, esa demostración de placer que las Meltrandis experimentan en el fragor de la batalla. No se trata de eso y queda sorprendida. Comprende muy bien su situación; está muerta, lisa y llanamente muerta. No tiene forma de volver a su flota, no hay chances de que la rescaten. Nada. Frente a ella se yergue su objetivo pero no presiona el gatillo. ¿Que es esta sensación que recorre su cuerpo? Solo conoce dos estados donde su cuerpo reacciona de forma anómala; La excitación y el Agotamiento (Y este último suele ser el resultado del primero)

Deja caer sus brazos y su armadura imita el gesto. Frente a ella, el Rau hace lo mismo con un solo brazo dejando al descubierto el impacto de metralla a la altura de la cabina por donde gotas de sangre comienzan a flotar. El otro queda plegado sobre el pecho rodeando el pod robado de la nave madre.

-Se acabó. -una voz Meltrandi suena débil por la radio de la joven piloto.

-Se acabó. -Repite ella y su cañón principal se coloca en posición de disparo.

Entonces lo ve.

Hay un embrión Meltrandi en el Pod, un embrión que todavía no fué sometido al proceso de crecimiento acelerado para transformarla en guerrera adulta.

Su cabeza comienza a trabajar, tiene toda la concentración puesta en la armadura frente a ella, pero otra parte de su cerebro comienza a recordarle lo que sabe de la protogenesis de su raza. Cuando los embriones maduran nueve meses a partir de su fabricación y pasan a la etapa "Infante", dejan la planta de incubación y pasan a las instalaciones de crecimiento. Ese embrion no fué robado de ninguna instalación de crecimiento, la seguridad es demasiado alta como para que cualquier maquina de combate se acerque a ellas. No, solo hay una instalación donde la extrema seguridad no es requerida... Si ese embrión dejó la seguridad de las líneas de protogenesis es porque fue deliberadamente expulsado del sistema y eso solo tiene una explicación... y no tenía sentido ¿Quien robaría un embrión defectuoso?

Genoconcepción, maduración, todo el proceso es eficiente y automático... pero si algún defecto genético se detecta en esta etapa, los embriones son destruidos, esterilizados. Lejos de los embriones saludables..

Salvo este infante, que fué robado de la instalación de esterilización y desencadenó la persecución que ahora está por culminar.

Pero aun así, estaba paralizada. Esa extraña sensación la dominaba por completo. Ni el instinto ni la lógica podían ayudarla.

Sólo al cabo de muchos años, la joven piloto descubrió lo que significaba esa sensación que paralizó sus miembros mientras varios Queadluun-Rau los rodeaban y procedian a rescatar el Pod y el cadáver de la veterana oficial, quien había sido la mentor y mejor camarada de la prominente As Milia Fallyna, momentáneamente desvanecida dentro de su inútil armadura.


	6. Chapter 6

La "Oficina" de Amanda Kyle era una desordenada mezcla entre Cuartel, Alcaldia y los despachos de una empresa. Cinthya miraba todo aquel desorden con grandes ojos y expresión de sorpresa.  
-Soy la Capitan, la Alcaldesa y la Jefa de esta operación de Salvataje, sepan disculpar el desorden pero yo trabajo y desordeno por tres. -Dijo mientras caminaba entre cajas y pilas de papeles que crecían como pequeñas torres por toda la habitación. Su escritorio era un simple mueble de madera prefabricada que apenas sobresalia de entre el desorden. Solo un monitor y un portarretratos ocupaban su parte superior. Amanda ocupó la silla detrás de su escritorio y con un gesto de la mano, les señaló un sillón que se apoyaba en una pila de cajas a un lado de la habitación.  
Con cuidado de no voltear ninguna pila de objetos, la pareja de jóvenes tomó asiento.  
-Bien. -La Mujer detrás del escritorio tomó la iniciativa de la charla. -Empezamos con el pie izquierdo este asunto, pero voy a ser sincera con ustedes. Quiero terminar esto rápido y de la forma más simple posible. Tengo una operación en marcha casi veinticuatro horas al dia y no puedo darme el lujo de pelear contra los burócratas de la NUNS si esta inspección resulta un desastre.  
-Por mi parte, salvo lo que deba reportar al final, no es asunto mío los procedimientos de la inspección. Si lo desean puedo dejarlas solas con esto. -Dijo Jim mientras corría con su pié unas latas de lubricante para estar más cómodo.  
Cinthya miró a Jim y por un momento la idea de estar sola en esa oficina hizo correrle un escalofrío por la espalda.  
Amanda asintió, pero no le pidió a Jim que se fuera. Cinthya suspiró aliviada, pero al notar que ahora ella y Jim la miraban, supo que era su turno de continuar con el trabajo.  
-Tengo un cronograma preparado para que tenga a su disposición las zonas y horarios en los que necesito acceso a la nave. ¿Esta es la única nave que compone la Colonia?  
-Si. -Amanda movió sus manos sobre el escritorio y un teclado se ilumino desde el mismo. La pantalla de la computadora también se ilumino, aunque ni ella ni Jim podian ver lo que mostraba. -De las tres naves que originalmente formaban esta expedición solo queda esta activa. Tenemos una nave de desmantelada en el hangar cuatro y perdimos un transporte en un incidente hace 2 años. El resto de las naves son dos transportes sin capacidad de soporte vital autonomo.  
A Jim no se le escapó el detalle que Amanda habló de "incidente" y no de "accidente", pero lo que pensó, se lo guardó para el mismo. Cinthya extrajo su Pad y lo encendió con un movimiento del pulgar.  
-Si es solo esta nave, entonces podría terminar la inspección e dias.-Dijo Cinthya  
-2 serán más que suficientes, si es eficiente en su trabajo. -Dijo Amanda como restándolee importancia. -Más de la mitad de la nave son hangares y módulos vacíos, sin sectores habitables.  
Cinthya iba a protestar cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y Amanda hizo un ademán para interrumpirla. -Adelante dijo.  
Un hombre de unos 50 años entró en la oficina. Vestía un uniforme de trabajo gris con guantes de látex en las manos. De estatura algo mas baja que la Capitana, su cabello mostraba signos incipientes de calvicie y llevaba unos lentes pequeños. Mientras se acercaba al escritorio palmeaba las pilas de papeles como contandolas en voz baja.  
-Todo listo en la cubierta ocho. -Dijo mientras levantaba un paquete y descubria un taburete oculto. -Espero que el desorden no sea uno de los puntos críticos de la evaluación de aptitud Ambiental, Amanda.  
Sin embargo no se sentó, se dió la vuelta y saludó a los recién llegados con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. -Hola, soy el Doctor Evans. -Mientras decía esto se quitó el guante de la mano derecha y la extendió a los jóvenes mientras sonreía. -un placer conocerlos.  
Cinthya y Jim se levantaron al unísono y estrecharon la mano del facultativo.  
-Soy Cinthya Ross.  
-Teniente Primero Jim Glenn, Escuadrón Ámbar de reconocimiento de la Base Orbital New Dallas en Edén. A su servicio.  
-Ah Edén... hermoso planeta. -Dijo Evans volviendo a colocarse el guante en su mano derecha. -Hace ya tanto tiempo que lo visité... debe estar muy cambiado ahora.  
Todos tomaron asiento y el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Cinthya suspiró y se resignó a seguir con su pequeña indagatoria previa al trabajo "de campo".  
-Doctor Evans. -Cinthya se enderezó en el sillón tratando de adoptar una postura más seria. -Necesito acceso a una parte de la base de datos de sus instalaciones médicas para elaborar un censo de las condiciones de salubridad vinculadas al medio ambiente de la colonia.  
Evans había colocado sus manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla y miraba a la joven con atención. -¿Que tipo de información exactamente?. -pregunto.  
-Básicamente enfermedades relacionadas con la calidad de aire y agua. Casos de enfermedades con compromiso respiratorio y análisis de sangre con concentración de diferentes elementos. Tambien necesito analisis de exposición a radiación si los hubiese.  
-Ya veo. -El facultativo se cruzó de brazos mientras adoptaba una posición más relajada. -Esto es una novedad para nosotros. La última vez que recibimos la inspección de la unidad de soporte y vigilancia ambiental solo se limitaron a poner aparatos de medición en cuatro o cinco lugares de la nave y a fumar en el parque.  
Cinthya levantó la vista del pad y declaró orgullosa: -Nuestra compañía se toma muy enserio la seguridad de los colonos. Todos los aspectos de la seguridad ambiental son tenidos en cuenta.  
Jim suspiró y se reclinó un poco en el sillón, al parecer se estaba aburriendo un poco.  
El Doctor Evans extrajo un pequeño pad de uno de sus bolsillos y habilitó su aparato para la transmisión de datos en sincronización. -Listo, puede sincronizarse. -Dijo mientras levantaba el aparato en dirección a Cinthya.  
La joven levantó su pad y al instante recibió las autorizaciones requeridas para acceder a la red local de la Colonia.  
-Gracias. -Dijo. -No se preocupe, no accederé a las historias médicas personales. Los datos se recopilan en forma anónima, los datos son estadísticos y no se recopila ninguna clase de nombre o registro de identidad.  
-Bien. -Evans hizo un ademán de ponerse de pie.-¿Me necesitan para algo mas o puedo volver a mi trabajo?  
-Gracias, con esto ya es suficiente. -Cinthya contestó sin desviar su mirada del pad.  
-Excelente, cualquier consulta, use el servicio de mensajeria de la Red Rainbow -Evans se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Amanda.  
-Vuelvo a mi consultorio. Tengo 2 turnos mas antes de que empiece la guardia de noche.  
Amanda levantó la vista de la pantalla e hizo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza a Evans. Este último se volvió hacia los jóvenes y con una pequeña inclinación se despidió. inmediatamente salió de la habitación esquivando los obstáculos de forma totalmente natural.  
Al cerrarse la puerta, la Capitana apagó la pantalla y giró un poco la silla para observar mejor a sus invitados.  
-Bien. -Dijo. -¿Necesitan algo mas de mi o puedo enviar a alguien a que les enseñen sus camarotes?  
Cinthya iba a contestar pero se sorprendió al escuchar a Jim.  
-Solo una pregunta... ¿Tienen un Zentraedi sin Micronizar trabajando en la nave? -Jim parecía bastante serio y miraba a la Capitana directamente a los ojos.  
La Capitana cruzó sus manos por debajo de la barbilla y sonrió -¿Acaso Ralph dejó una buena impresión en ustedes? -Enseguida su rostro se puso serio al notar un pequeño relámpago de ira en el rostro de Jim. -No, disculpen. -Dijo mientras se reclinaba un poco hacia atrás en su silla. -No fué mi intención hacer un comentario fuera de lugar después de lo que pasó. Ralph no es un Zentraedi, es un humano originario de la Flota 7, se sometió al proceso de agigantaniento para poder trabajar en La Zona.  
Cinthya levantó la mirada de su pad y miró incrédula a la Capitana -¿Para poder trabajar? -Preguntó con gran sorpresa. -¿No usan mechas para el trabajo en el espacio..?  
-No pueden. -Jim se puso de pie y dio unos pasos mientras se masajeaba los hombros.  
-Exacto. -Dijo Amanda.  
-No entiendo. -Cinthya miró primero a Jim y luego a la Capitana.  
Jim vió el desconcierto de Cinthya y suspiro lentamente. -Es una limitación de la Flotas Libres impuesta por la NUNS, la operación de armaduras o mechas humanoides está totalmente prohibida.  
Amanda asintió. -Es una medida completamente irrisoria en una colonia tan pequeña como esta, pero no nos quejamos. Ralph cobra un sueldo mucho mayor que el que le corresponderia si fuera tamaño micrón.  
-¿Entonces solo hay humanos en esta colonia? -Preguntó de pronto Jim  
Por una fracción de segundo Cinthya pensó que la atmósfera se había enfriado repentinamente. No quiso girar la cabeza para ver a Amanda, le pareció que podría empeorar la situación si daba vuelta la cabeza.  
-Así es. -Dijo Amanda. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ocuparme de unos asuntos. -Dicho esto, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Por aqui por favor.  
Cinthya había quedado muy turbada y se limitó a levantarse como en sueños y caminar junto a Jim hacia la puerta. Al pasar junto a Amanda solo se limito a hacer un pequeño saludo y jim se detuvo frente a ella para hacer un saludo militar.  
La puerta se cerró tras ellos y quedaron solos en la penumbra del pasillo.  
-Creo que tendremos que buscar por nosotros mismos nuestros camarotes. -Dijo Jim.


	7. Chapter 7

La joven estaba sentada al borde de la pasarela de mantenimiento y balanceaba las piernas lentamente. Mientras una de sus manos sujetaba una de las barras metálicas que sostenían la barandilla, la otra acariciaba el lomo de un pequeño Kiklo que dormitaba en su regazo. El silencio reinaba en el enorme hangar salvo por el ronroneo del animalito y el ocasional crujido del metal de alguna esclusa que se cerraba en alguno de los compartimentos aledaños. La tenue luz de las lámparas del techo apenas llegaba a horadar las tinieblas del lugar, pero una serie de pequeños bombillos anaranjados que servían para señalizar la posición de la pasarela ofrecian algo de contraste a la escena, donde la estructura de acero parecía levitar sola en medio de las vastas tinieblas.  
El Kiklo paró sus orejas y movió su peluda cabeza en dirección a dos puntos de luz anaranjados en algún lugar a la derecha e inmediatamente el sonido metálico de las pisadas se hizo perfectamente audible.  
Una hendidura de luz se dibujó en ese mismo lugar y un instante más tarde una abertura de colosal tamaño se formó en la pared en la que antes reinaba la oscuridad.  
Ralph entró a su "habitación" y mediante un golpe con su puño derecho encendió las luces de la estancia. Cientos de focos de diferentes formas y tamaños cubrian la pared del fondo por detras de la pasarela, la mayoría luces de cabina recuperadas del campo, unidas por una maraña de cables que daban al conjunto el aspecto de una red de pesca cuyas presas luminosas estaban suspendidas a la espera que el pescador las suba a la superficie.  
Ralph dió unos pasos dentro de la habitación y al girar la cabeza se encontró mirando a Mina directamente a los ojos...  
-Hola Mina ¿Que tal la escuela? -Dijo Ralph mientras seguía avanzando sin esperar la respuesta hasta quedar enfrente de un Dock de atraque, una especie de nicho gigantesco en la pared del hangar destinado a anclar alguna nave o pieza de equipo para realizar mantenimiento pero que actualmente contenia una versión Zentraedi de un camarote de proporciones gigantescas.  
Ralph se sentó al borde del colchón y comenzó a quitarse las botas.  
Mina no contestó y mantuvo la cabeza gacha mirando al pequeño Kiklo.  
-Mmmm.. okay, ya veo, no tenes que decirme mas... -Ralph dejó la bota izquierda en el piso y miró a la jóven. -¿Otra vez Matt? ¿Que hizo ahora?  
No recibió respuesta, salvo un pequeño aullido del animalito, quien saltó del regazo de Mina y comenzó a correr por la pasarela en dirección a Ralph. Al llegar justo por encima de la cabeza del gigante, saltó del borde sin vacilar y desplegó un par de alas membranosas para descender planeando hasta aterrizar sobre el enorme hombro.  
-Vaya... una pulga. -Dijo Ralph con una sonrisa mientras el Kiklo correteaba por su cuello.  
Mientras tanto, Mina se habia puesto de pie y se apoyaba en la barandilla mirando la pared enfrente de ella. Ralph movió lentamente la mano izquierda y presiono un interruptor al costado de su cama, un enorme panel se deslizó hacia arriba y una ventana hexagonal dejó ver el vasto campo de estrellas del espacio profundo.  
-Es mas interesante ver el espacio que una pared de metal mina. -Dijo Ralph y reanudó su tarea de sacarse la bota derecha tratando de moverse poco para no aplastar al Kiklo que había trepado hasta el auricular amplificador de su oreja.  
La joven comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección de su mascota mientras deslizaba su mano por la barandilla. No tenia que acercarse a Ralph para hablarle, el gigante tenia un auricular que registraba la voz humana y amplificaba el sonido de forma que no habia que gritar para que sus oídos a más de 15 metros de altura escucharan lo que uno decía, pero para ciertas cosas era mejor estar cerca.  
Al llegar al punto donde el Kiklo habia saltado se sentó en el borde y dejó que sus piernas colgaran de la pasarela de la misma forma en la que esperó a su amigo.  
-¿Que tal el Campo hoy Ralph? -La pregunta de Mina sonó fria y sin entusiasmo, pero Ralph se alegró que al menos tenia ganas de conversar.  
-Rutina. nada interesante que contar. ¿Y tu?  
-Mismo de siempre.  
Ralph sonrió y extendió la palma de su mano hasta la altura de su cuello. El animalito comprendió el gesto y saltó ágilmente sobre ella. Luego extendió su enorme brazo hasta la pasarela donde Mina se encontraba y el Kiklo retornó al regazo de su dueña.  
-Voy a acostarme un poco Mina. -La joven asintió con la cabeza mientras el gigante se recostaba en su nicho. El colchón (En realidad un gran conjunto de lonas cosidas entre si que cubrían algún tipo de material acolchado) crujió bajo el enorme peso y Ralph suspiró aliviado de estar finalmente relajado.  
-Por cierto, Will está en el calabozo. -Dijo mientras que accionaba un control en el techo del camarote y bajaba la intensidad de las luces de la estancia. -Se mandó una buena esta vez, creo que estará encerrado por más de una semana.  
Mina levantó la vista. -¿Una semana entera? -Preguntó con asombro. -¿Que hizo?  
-Disparó varias salvas de misiles cerca de una nave de reconocimiento de la NUNS y casi los convierte en desechos.  
La joven dejó de balancear las piernas y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano -Que Idiota...  
-En fin. -Ralph dejó escapar un suspiro. -Eso pospondrá por un tiempo sea lo que sea que Will y Matt están tramando.  
Mina se sobresaltó y miró a su amigo con miedo. -¿Tu...lo sabias?  
Ralph no contestó, se limitó a extraer un recipiente metálico de un bolsillo interno de su traje de mantenimiento y desenrroscó lentamente la tapa del mismo. -Seh... estan reconstruyendo un Queadlunn en uno de los docks cerrados del astillero 4. -Dió un sorbo rápido al recipiente y suspiró largamente mientras volvía a cerrar la tapa del mismo. -Esos pendejos estan jugando con fuego.  
-Pero... no te entiendo Ralph ¿Como los dejas seguir con esa locura? -Mina estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Levantó los brazos y se aferró a los barrotes de la pasarela mientras mantenia la cabeza gacha mirando al Kiklo en su regazo -Se van a matar o los van a matar si salen de la Rainbow en ese robot..  
El gigante levantó la vista y le dirigió a Mina una mirada de reproche. -Mina... lo que tu más temes es que Matt se vaya y te abandone, no que rompa las reglas de la Colonia...  
Mina comenzó a sollozar y durante varios minutos ambos permanecieron sin decirse nada. De pronto una voz femenina sonó por un intercomunicador en algún lugar del techo.  
-Son las 21 horas. A partir de este momento comienza el horario de ahorro energético. Buenas Noches. -La comunicación se cortó.  
Las luces bajaron aún más su tenue resplandor y la penumbra invadió el camarote.  
-No te preocupes Mina, nunca van a poder hacer despegar esa cosa. Los conozco. Vete a dormir.  
Mina se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la pasarela con el animalito en brazos. Ralph los siguió con la mirada hasta que ambos desaparecieron por la compuerta al final de la estructura.  
-Y una mierda que se van a ir de la Rainbow esos pendejos. -murmuró Ralph mientras se dormía.


	8. Chapter 8

-Buenos dias Amanda. -La muchacha de anteojos saludó a la recién llegada mientras se quitaba un par de auriculares y hacía girar su sillón 180 grados para poder verla mejor. -¿Dormiste bien?  
-No Tazz, pasé una noche horrible, apenas pude pegar un ojo. -La Capitana atravesó la puerta y esta se cerró tras ella con un chasquido. -¿Reporte?  
-El Campo amaneció tranquilo, fué una noche estupenda aquí arriba. -Tazz dejó los auriculares colgados de uno de los brazos del sillón y volvió a girarse para estar frente a la pantalla holográfica que se proyectaba frente a ella.  
-Podes ir a acostarte Tazz, yo me encargo hasta que llegue Rebecca  
Por única respuesta recibió el sonido del teclado de la jóven oficial y el sonido de varios aparatos que se ponían en marcha a esa hora del dia. Lo primero que se puso en movimiento fueron las láminas que cubrían las ventanas del puente de mando, lentamente se elevaron y las estrellas ocuparon toda la superficie vidriada de la cabina. Luego la tenue luz anaranjada que iluminaba la misma fue reemplazada por una luz más clara y uniforme que iluminó todo el puente.  
Amanda se sentó en un sillón que ocupaba un sitio más elevado en el centro del puente justo por sobre la rubia cabeza de Tazz, de modo que tenía una visión clara de la pantalla que en aquel momento mostraba una serie de ventanas donde varias barras pasaban del amarillo al verde al comenzar las rutinas diarias de revisión y pruebas de sistemas.  
-¿El insomnio fué por lo que hizo Will ayer? -Preguntó Tazz de forma casual. -Tengo varias cosas que decir en su defensa si esos idiotas de la NUNS se ponen a buscar problemas con el chico...  
El leve sonido del sillón de Amanda al reclinarse hacia atrás la hicieron darse vuelta. La Capitana se había recostado y se tocaba la sien con la mano en una postura que no dejaba lugar a dudas como se sentía en ese momento.  
-Creo que podemos salir bien parados de esta Tazz, el piloto es casi un soldado raso y la inspectora es una civil muy joven... no se. -Amanda se bajó la gorra de oficial hasta los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba las luces del techo. -Podía haber sido mucho peor..  
-Ni que lo digas, revisé los registros anoche y vi un par de cosas interesantes ¿Estas de humor para que te los cuente? -La joven no esperó respuesta y tecleó rápidamente. La pantalla mostró una serie de cuadros con datos numéricos, coordenadas y registros de radar. -Will usa el link directo de su terminal para acceder a la red EWR (1) de la Rainbow, cuando disparó los misiles el VF-17 estaba fuera del alcance por mas de 200 kilómetros, osea que ya tenemos un argumento de defensa. -Giró la cabeza para ver a Amanda pero esta seguía impasible mirando al techo. -Luego está la reacción del piloto. Detectó los misiles incluso antes de entrar en nuestra zona de cobertura, pero no cambió el rumbo. -La joven seleccionó un trozo de coordenadas y las arrastró sobre una ventana que mostraba un campo circular con la Rainbow en el centro. Inmediatamente el campo ocupó toda la pantalla y en forma de proyección tridimensional comenzó a reproducir los datos registrados del día anterior.  
-Mire Capitana.  
Amanda levantó un poco la visera y miró la esfera azul proyectada. Un enjambre de pequeños puntos verdes que dejaban una tenue estela recorrió toda la parte superior del campo de cobertura del radar en dirección a una esfera amarilla mas pequeña que había aparecido en la periferia. Cuando la esfera amarilla había recorrido unos cuantos centímetros dentro del campo azulado todo el conjunto comenzó a temblar y a sufrir un parpadeo intermitente. -Aqui el piloto comenzó a interferir por ECM (2) a los misiles.  
-Softkill. -Dijo Amanda.  
-Si. -Tazz encerró el grupo de puntos verdes en un recuadro y acerco el zoom. Todos los misiles cambiaron de trayectoria y comenzaron a dispersarse en varias direcciones, no obstante la ahora ampliada maraña de puntos continuó en dirección al recién llegado, aunque en forma desordenada y girando sin control. Durante un breve momento pareció que la esfera pasaba entre los puntos inofensivamente pero de pronto los puntos verdes cambiaron a rojo y la esfera amarilla quedó cubierta por una nube anaranjada.  
-Feo estar ahi adentro. -Dijo Amanda.  
-La lluvia de metralla debe haber sido intensa... nada que el blindaje de un VF-17 no pueda resistir en todo caso. -Tazz pausó la reproducción y la esfera amarilla quedó congelada en la pantalla. -Fue error del piloto. -Dijo al final.  
-¿Error del piloto? ¿En qué te basas para afirmar eso Tazz? -Amanda volvió a enderezar la silla y se acomodó su traje de oficial.  
Tazz se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, parecía estar repitiendo una lección en la escuela. -Primero, no tenia configurada ningún tipo de señal IFF para esta zona. Es procedimiento de rutina de todas las naves de la NUNS que circulan por estos campos de batalla con armamento Zentraedi vivo.  
-Concedido. -Dijo Amanda. -Eso se le puede achacar a los técnicos que prepararon la nave para la misión ¿Que me dices de lo que hizo el piloto?  
-A simple vista, no siguió los procedimientos adecuados. -Tazz retrocedió la reproducción de la pantalla de radar hasta el momento en el que la esfera amarilla penetraba el campo azulado. -Debería haber cambiado de rumbo mucho antes de entrar en la zona de captura de los misiles o iniciar el ECM mucho antes. -Dijo mientras apoyaba su cara entre las manos. -Parece que estuvieron distraídos o algo.  
-Hmm... -Amanda se masajeó el cuello mirando la pantalla. -¿Qué me dices de las contramedidas físicas? No veo señuelos en la pantalla  
Tazz acercó la imagen centrando a la esfera amarilla mientras atravesaba la maraña de puntos y trazos verdes.  
-Raro. No lanzó señuelos ni bengalas. -Dijo.  
-Raro por cierto. -Amanda permaneció pensativa unos instantes mirando la pantalla. -Tazz, necesito saber si. -Se interrumpió al escuchar la puerta de la cabina abrirse.  
-Buenos días. -Dijo una mujer de piel morena y oscuro cabello rizado mientras atravesaba la puerta. Aparentaba ser de la misma edad de Amanda. -¿Todavía en tu puesto Tazz? -Saludó a la Capitana y se dirigió hacia una estación en la parte izquierda del puente de mando.  
-Hola Rebbie. -Dijo Tazz mientras cerraba la pantalla. -Ya me estaba por ir, estábamos hablando de lo que pasó ayer con Will.  
Amanda contestó el saludo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. -Listo Tazz, ve a descansar ahora. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de aquí en adelante.  
Tazz asintió con la cabeza y se estiro de brazos y piernas mientras bostezaba ruidosamente. Inmediatamente se puso de pié y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.  
Al pasar cerca de Amanda, esta le hizo un gesto para que se acercarse. Rebecca estaba en esos momentos con los auriculares puestos así que no se preocupo en bajar demasiado la voz.  
-Tazz, si tienes algo de tiempo libre cuando estés en tu camarote, me gustaria que le echases un ojo a esa nave de la NUNS.  
Como única respuesta la joven guiño el ojo y salió del puente de mando silbando una melodía.

(1) EWR Radar de Advertencia Temprana  
(2) ECM Contramedidas Electrónicas


	9. Chapter 9

Akemi sacó un pequeño pad de su bolsillo y volvió a comprobar la hora. No es que fuera realmente tarde, la tarea que le habían encomendado la excusaba de asistir a clases esa mañana, el problema es que para una persona activa como ella, la paciencia no constituía una de sus mejores virtudes.  
Suspiró y se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo. A esa hora Mina y los demas deberian estar ya en el salón de clases. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo demoraria la visita guiada, las instrucciones que recibió de Amanda via mail era bastante vagas: "Reúnete con la Inspectora Ambiental en el camarote 32 del bloque D a las 0830 y muéstrale la Colonia." Ni siquiera se molestó en darle el nombre de la Inspectora, típico de Amanda supuso.  
Escucho el sonido de un casillero al cerrarse y al cabo de unos instantes la puerta se abrió y una joven salió al pasillo. Era un poco más alta que ella, vestía un guardapolvo blanco y por debajo se veían unos Jeans azules y una polera roja. Llevaba una mochila al hombro y en la otra mano llevaba un Pad encendido. Apenas vió a Akemi se sorprendió como si no hubiera esperado ver a alguien esperándola en la puerta.  
-Ah..! Hola! -Dijo -¿Me estabas esperando? Disculpa.  
-No hay problema. -Dijo Akemi con una sonrisa algo forzada. -Llegué recién. -¿Amanda no le avisó que la acompañaria a recorrer la nave?  
-¿Recorrer? -La joven miró a la estudiante con genuina sorpresa. -Voy a empezar mi trabajo ahora mismo... o eso quiere la Capitana al menos. -Dijo Cinthya suspirando.  
-Te enseñaré la Colonia mientras trabajas entonces. Por cierto soy Akemi -Dijo extendiendo una mano.  
-Cinthya, Cinthya Ross. -Apretó la mano de la joven correspondiendo el saludo. Un gusto conocerte Akemi.  
-También es un placer conocerla Doctora.  
-Ehh... en realidad no soy doctora. -Dijo Cinthya mientras sonreía y se estiraba el guardapolvo a ambos lados. -Es solo un uniforme, en realidad solo soy Técnica Ambiental. -Al decirlo se apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente como siempre hacía y vio como Akemi se quedaba mirándola con curiosidad.  
-Ah.. ¿Esto? -Dijo y se señaló el moretón de la frente. -Tuvimos algo de turbulencia durante el viaje...  
-Turbulencia... en el espacio. -La joven estudiante no sabía si era una broma o la estaba tomando por idiota.  
-Bueno... no turbulencia... pero esas palabras que usan los militares para referirse a virajes violentos y esas cosas... en fin. -Comenzó a tratar de emparejar su cabello de modo que cubriera un poco la contusión. -¿Vamos?  
-Si, vamos. -Ambas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al elevador del bloque de viviendas. Al llegar a la puerta, Akemi accionó el interruptor y esperaron a que llegara a su piso.  
-¿Por donde va a empezar su trabajo? -Pregunto Akemi.  
Cinthya estaba mirando su pad y contestó sin desviar la mirada del aparato. -Por la mayor zona verde del complejo. -Dijo.  
-Osea la unica que tenemos. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y ambas entraron al elevador. Akemi presionó el botón "-12" y las puertas se cerraron con un chasquido.  
-Tenemos una plaza cerca de la escuela. Hay un par de árboles y césped.  
-¿No deberías estar en la escuela ahora, Akemi? Preguntó Cinthya.  
-Si, pero Amanda me permitió ausentarme hoy para poder mostrarte la Rainbow.  
-No debería hacerte perder horas de clase. -Cinthya hizo una mueca de desaprobación. -¿No habia nadie mas para escoltarme? -Inmediatamente se corrigió -No es que necesite una escolta de todas formas...  
-No se preocupe. -Dijo Akemi. -Amanda sabe bien qué responsabilidades delegar a cada ciudadano... y como estamos un poco faltos de personal, creo que su decisión fue la más acertada. -Miró a Cinthya con complicidad. -Además esta nave es un laberinto, no le gustaría perderse entre cada uno de los bloques que rodea la cubierta habitable...  
-Ahh.. -Cinthya exclamó con genuino asombro. -¿Tan grande es esta nave?  
-¿No la vió desde afuera cuando llegó?  
-Yo... -Dijo ruborizandose... -En realidad llegué dormida, me desperté cuando aterrizamos en el hangar.  
-Es Enorme, dijo enfatizando sus palabras con un gesto de ambos brazos. Es una de las naves más grandes que se construyen en las flotas de la NUNS... bueno, salvo las naves coloniales y las naves insignia.  
-Seguro la veré cuando me vaya. -Dijo.  
En ese momento sonó un pitido y el elevador se detuvo suavemente. Las puertas corredizas se abrieron y ambas salieron a un espacio abierto decorado con algunas farolas y de donde salian varias escaleras hacia cada cubierta. El techo se encontraba a por los menos unos 40 o 50 metros por sobre sus cabezas, a su izquierda estaban las cubiertas divididas en 4 niveles y a la derecha la pared de metal caía desde el techo con una leve inclinación hacia afuera. Tomaron la escalera más ancha que estaba frente al elevador y subieron un largo trecho hasta estar por encima de las cubiertas. Aparecieron, en efecto, frente al parque de la Colonia. Tal cual como dijo Akemi había unos 5 árboles divididos en dos canteros de césped algo maltrecho rodeados de farolas y bancos de metal sin pintar. El conjunto era medio deprimente pero hacía juego con los tonos grises y anaranjados de las grandes estructuras de caños y plataformas que se elevaban alrededor del parque. justo frente a ellas estaban dos grandes ventanales que en ese momento mostraban un cielo celeste con una tenue nube que cruzaba en ese momento delante de un sol recién elevado en el horizonte.  
Cinthya miró los ventanales y luego miró a Akemi. -Estamos en otoño, ¿Verdad?  
-Si, en la colonia mantenemos las estaciones según la franja horaria de la Macross 7, de donde provenimos.  
-Bien, voy a calibrar los sensores para esta estación en particular. -Señaló un banco bajo uno de los árboles. -Vamos a sentarnos allí un momento.

No había nadie en los alrededores, se sentaron en el banco y Akemi contempló en silencio como su acompañante extraía un pad algo más robusto y con una carcasa de plástico amarillo de la mochila.  
-Voy a cargar algunos datos estacionales y poblacionales de la Rainbow aquí y los sincronizaré con la sonda. -Dijo Cynthia mientras tecleaba sobre la pantalla. -Listo. -Dejó el Pad a un lado y sacó de la mochila una esfera facetada del tamaño de un melón. -Voy a poner esto en el medio del parque.  
La joven se incorporó y caminó por el parque con la esfera en brazos hasta ponerse entre los dos canteros de césped. Una vez que comprobó la posición se puso de cuclillas y depositó cuidadosamente el dispositivo en el suelo, luego se alejó lentamente hacia el banco donde Akemi la miraba con curiosidad.  
-Vamos a alejarnos un poco más de la sonda. -Miró alrededor buscando a alguien -¿Crees que podría venir alguien al parque a esta hora?  
-¿Al parque? -Akemi hizo un gesto de negación. -No, quienes no estén en el turno mañana están descansando para entrar al turno tarde.  
-Perfecto, no hace falta que cerremos un perímetro o nada de eso. -Suspiro. -Con lo que pesan estos rollos de cintas de precaucion. -Dijo palpando la voluminosa mochila.  
Caminaron fuera del parque y se dirigieron a una de las barandillas que marcaban el fin de la cubierta y donde podian ver el gran espacio abierto rodeado por las otras cubiertas, varias decenas de metros por debajo de ellas. Cinthya se apoyó en los caños de acero mientras Akemi hizo lo mismo mirando hacia el lugar donde Cinthya había dejado la esfera.  
-¿Y ahora?  
-Ahora esperamos. -Dijo la profesional. -Mira la esfera.  
Ambas jóvenes observaron atentamente y al cabo de unos pocos segundos vieron como la esfera se elevaba unos cuantos centímetros.  
-Ahora comenzará a girar lentamente. -Dijo Cinthya y miró el Pad de control mientras un diagrama del aparato mostraba una lista de tareas cada una con una pequeña barra de progreso que en esos momentos comenzaban a llenarse. Akemi miraba la esfera con una expresión de asombro.  
-¿Como flota? ¿Con una turbina?  
-Creo que no... me parece que usa alguna especie de campo que anula o interfiere la gravedad artificial de la nave que lo genera y lo manipula a su antojo.  
Una serie de pitidos provenientes del Pad les indicó que la sonda había terminado una de sus tareas. Al cabo de unos segundos la esfera se elevó un poco más y alcanzó el metro y medio de altura.  
-La sonda va a tomar medidas a diferentes alturas y luego se elevará hasta los 10 metros para una espectrografía general. -Dijo Cinthya.  
Akemi sacó su pad y lo apuntó hacia el parque. -¿Puedo sacar una foto? ó  
-Claro. Adelante.  
-La última vez que vinieron por las inspecciones nos hicieron salir de la escuela.. pero usaban unos aparatos enormes.  
Cinthya se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia las penumbras del techo. -Los militares siempre quieren hacer todo a lo grande.  
-¿No te gustan los militares? -Preguntó Akemi guardando su Pad. -Pensé que tú también eras parte del gobierno.  
-Soy civil como tú, trabajo subcontratada por el gobierno pero mi compañía tiene base en Edén y nos dedicamos a instalaciones off-shore en órbita. Este es mi primer trabajo con los militares o en una Colonia. -Dijo Cinthya mientras volvía a consultar el Pad de la sonda.  
-¿Eres de Eden?  
-De La Tierra. En Eden hice mi licenciatura  
-Wooow. -Akemi exclamó con asombro. -Nunca había conocido a nadie nacido en La Tierra.  
-¿En serio? -Dijo Cinthya sonriendo. -Creo que toda la humanidad tiene un abuelo o un bisabuelo nacido en La Tierra a pesar de haberse expandido tanto... -Levantando la mirada del Pad se dirigió a Akemi. -¿Tienes sed? Podríamos tomar algo mientras  
Akemi asintió y señaló hacia el edificio de la escuela. -Allí hay una máquina de bebidas.  
Cinthya miró en la dirección que Akemi señalaba y vió la máquina en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta principal.  
-Ah, yo las compro. -Dijo mientras se incorporaba  
-Akemi iba a decir algo cuando vió sorprendida como Cinthya comenzaba a agitar un brazo y a gritar en dirección a la Escuela  
-JUGOOOO!  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? Dijo Akemi más asustada que sorprendida.  
-Llamando a la máquina expendedora...  
-¿Llamando...?  
De pronto Cinthya cayó en la cuenta y miró a Akemi mientras bajaba los brazos. -No me digas que aquí las máquinas expendedoras no van hacia los clientes..  
Akemi negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reírse ruidosamente mientras señalaba la escuela. En las ventanas del primer piso todos los niños se habían asomado al escuchar los gritos de la joven y estaban riéndose a carcajadas mientras Cinthya se golpeaba la cabeza con su Pad completamente resignada.


	10. Chapter 10

La profusión de luces dio lugar a una repentina oscuridad en la cabina del carguero en el momento de emerger de la aureola fold. Inmediatamente se encendieron las luces de navegación y los diferentes sistemas cobraron vida al unísono iluminando varias pantallas frente al piloto y copiloto.  
Ambos llevaban sus trajes espaciales puestos y tan pronto como sus asientos se inclinaron hacia delante comenzaron a operar los teclados de la consola frente a ellos. No perdieron mucho tiempo comprobando su posición porque se encontraban frente a su destino. A través de los vidrios de la cabina podía verse una estructura de dimensiones gigantescas. A primera vista uno pensaría que se trataba de un espejismo; las grandiosas formas se entrecruzan y desaparecen en la negrura espacial como si fueran transparentes o poseyeran una propiedad que las hacia invisibles de un momento a otro, pero al acercarse un poco el observador pronto comprendía que los segmentos de la gigantesca forma eran grandes plataformas hexagonales cubiertas por cientos y cientos de paneles reflectantes que devolvian al espectador la imagen del campo de estrellas que los rodeaba ocultando por completo la verdadera forma del complejo, más similar a una enorme flor que a una estación militar de Espacio Profundo.  
Ambos pilotos continuaron sus procedimientos de rutina mientras la nave se acercaba lentamente a las primeras plataformas que se abrían en forma escalonada en todas direcciones. El interior del complejo era un verdadero laberinto de soportes estructurales que ofrecían el marco oculto de la gigantesca estación.  
El sistema SILS (1) del carguero maniobraba siguiendo una ruta segura cada vez más cerca del centro de la superestructura que, sin embargo, no era donde el centro de control se encontraban. Vieron una enorme columna de metal conformada por grandes segmentos cilíndricos que daban forma al tallo de donde emergen cada uno de los soportes de las plataformas. Cada segmento estaba dividido por vigas laterales en forma de cruz, lo que generaba 4 vías de paso a lo largo de la columna central, pero tres de esos espacios estaban repletos de contenedores y materiales de construcción por lo que la única forma de "bajar" a través del eje central era siguiendo la ruta libre que, convenientemente, se encontraba iluminada.  
El carguero entró en la única vía despejada y descendió lentamente a lo largo de un entramado de soportes y tuberías que se hacian más densas a medida que toda la estructura convergia en la base. Las luces del centro de mando se hicieron visibles al recorrer los últimos metros del túnel. La nave penetró entonces en una especie de espacio circular vacío de varios cientos de metros de diámetro, cuyas paredes estaban formadas por la parte posterior de las plataformas que albergaban los paneles reflectantes, pero que desde el interior solo mostraban soportes, cables y cañerías. La superestructura a la que se dirigian eran simplemente varios modulos interconectados que sobresalian del soporte central, diferenciándose claramente del resto por presentar ventanas iluminadas. La base del eje central estaba coronado por una estructura circular y achatada, similar a una torre de control, con ventanas rectangulares que se abrían hacia los 360 grados, de las cuales solo un par estaban iluminadas.  
Justo por debajo del centro de mando, varias plataformas más pequeñas se abrían como las hojas de un trébol de tres hojas, aunque de forma pentagonal. Dos de ellas eran modulos habitacionales, fácilmente reconocibles por su forma de vaina y las pequeñas ventanas circulares iluminadas (Aunque se veian mas ventanas oscuras que iluminadas en la veintena de módulos que componian el complejo) La plataforma restante era la zona de atraque, compuesta por un esqueleto de vigas que sostenían varios contenedores de la misma clase que los tres que el carguero remolcaba mientras se acercaba a la plataforma.  
Uno de los ganchos de atraque se iluminó de pronto y una serie de pequeños puntos luminosos comenzó a encenderse progresivamente de a pares desde la estructura, formando una senda de luces parpadeantes que se extendía hacia el centro del espacio vacio.  
Una voz sonó a través de los parlantes de la cabina del carguero.  
-¿Dos containers para la Rainbow? -La voz se interrumpió un momento y luego agregó: -¿Zapatos nuevos para Ralph?  
Ambos pilotos estallaron en carcajadas, quien ocupaba el asiento del copiloto activó el micrófono de su casco.  
-No creo que sean tan grandes.. debe ser un nuevo Dildo para Amanda... -Ahora las risas se escucharon de ambos lados del intercomunicador. El Capitán del carguero tomó el habla.  
-Base Barrow, aquí carguero Rio Grande solicitando permiso para atracar. Cambio.  
-Entendido Rio, permiso concedido hace 20 minutos, deje las formalidades y meta sus latas en nuestra heladera.  
El Río Grande no era un supercarguero, a los estándares de las flotas colonizadoras era apenas algo más que una nave de correo para enlazar asentamientos y estaciones del espacio periférico. Con su escaso tamaño, su capacidad de remolcar hasta 5 containers clase II los hacian mas que apto para el transporte de productos de primera necesidad y correo en zonas fronterizas.  
El copiloto soltó los mandos y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón que lo anclaba al asiento. -¿Qué hacemos Cap? -Pregunto. -¿Tomamos el DPF(2) acá o en la Rainbow?  
El hombre no respondió, estaba mirando a través del vidrio un punto elevado de la plataforma de atraque.  
-Definitivamente en la Rainbow Mike. -Dijo al cabo de unos segundos. -No me gusta dormir en gravedad cero.  
-A mi tampoco me gusta. -Dijo el hombre más joven mientras estiraba los brazos. -Además, al contrario que en esta lata gigante, en la Raimbow hay mujeres... ¿Capitan...? ¿Capitán Gray?  
El Capitán Gray habia vuelto su mirada hacia la zona de habitáculos que se veía a través de los soportes metálicos. De pronto señalo uno de los módulos cuyas ventanas estaban iluminadas. -Ahi en el módulo 7, habia una morocha mirandonos.  
-¿Una mujer? ¿Aqui? -Mike se impulsó desde su silla y pegó su cara al vidrio delantero. -¿Seguro Cap? No veo nada!  
Como única respuesta recibió un tirón en el cinturón de su traje que lo envió dando vueltas contra la parte posterior de la cabina.  
-Hay un VF-19 con equipo FOLD atracado en la otro bahia. -Dijo Gray señalando al frente. El joven copiloto logró finalmente controlar sus giros y evito golpear de cabeza contra una mampara metalica. Apoyó sus piernas contra la misma y de un pequeño impulso volvió al frente de la cabina. -Esquema civil ¿No? -Dijo mientras extendía los brazos para frenar su impulso antes de chocar contra el cristal.  
-Una compañía de seguridad privada parece. -Gray frunció el ceño.  
-¿Una PMC?(3) -Mike había quedado pegado al techo y veía con incredulidad a la nave estacionada unos veinte metros por delante de ellos. -No me gusta Cap.  
-Calla novato. Y siéntate.  
La nave recorrió cada vez más lentamente los últimos 10 metros y se detuvo bajo una abrazadera magnética. Esta se pegó al casco justo por detrás de la cabina. Dos soportes adicionales se desplegaron a los lados del casco y anclaron firmemente a la nave a la plataforma.  
-Asegurados. -Dijo Mike por radio. Inmediatamente recibieron la respuesta del control.  
-Confirmado Rio, bienvenidos. Hoy les toca el bloque 4. ¿Van a pasar la noche aquí?  
-No lo creo Leo. -Dijo Gray mientras desabrochaba su cinturón. -Quiero plantar los pies en suelo firme lo más pronto que pueda. ¿Quien es la visita?  
Se produjo un breve silencio del otro lado de la radio. -Sobre eso Gray... te lo cuento café de por medio.  
-De acuerdo. Te veo al terminar tu turno.  
-En poco menos de dos horas. Puedes traer al novato si quieres.  
Mike entornó los ojos y estaba a punto de contestar pero un gesto de su capitán lo disuadió.  
-Copiado Control. Dejamos la nave lista para descargar.  
-Enterado. Los veo adentro.

Una hora más tarde, ambos pilotos se encontraban en uno de los módulos de esparcimiento ubicados por encima de la torre de control. Siendo una estación que no disponía de su propio generador gravitacional, tenia opciones limitadas de entretenimiento. La habitación en la que se encontraban era parte de un gran anillo que servia de corredor de enlace a otras secciones de la estación. Ese sector específicamente se usaba para descanso por poseer una de sus paredes exteriores completamente vidriada que, si bien no mostraba absolutamente nada que se pueda considerar "paisaje", creaba una sensación de espacialidad que no se disfrutaba en los otros módulos. La pared interior estaba equipada con varios tipos de expendedores de comida y bebida y 3 paneles dividían el sector en habitáculos individuales para dar algo de privacidad a quienes descansaban del turno. En todo caso, las instalaciones estaban diseñadas para un número mayor de habitantes, cosa que se evidenciaba por la falta de uso de varios asientos que estaban plegados contra las paredes y el funcionamiento de solo una cafetera de las 3 que había disponibles. Dos pantallas ubicadas en cada uno de los extremos del "salón" mostraban un noticiario de la MBS(4) pero con el volumen demasiado bajo para que se escuchara. Solo se escuchaban los murmullos del agua al pasar por las cañerías y los purificadores de aire. Con tan pocos operarios la Barrow podía ser uno de los emplazamientos más silenciosos de todo el sector periférico de la colonización humana.

El Capitán Gray miraba a través del vidrio como un sector de la estructura de anclaje que ocupaba la parte superior donde estaba amarrada la Río Grande se abría hacia abajo y rodeaba el último contenedor de los tres que acarreaba el carguero. Una vez que las dos abrazaderas estuvieron en posición se cerraron y desplazaron su presa hacia atrás, separandola de la nave. Al mismo tiempo, un brazo mecánico impulsó uno de los contenedores que estaban estáticos a la izquierda de la bahía de atraque, el cual comenzó a moverse longitudinalmente hasta ocupar el lugar del container recién removido.  
Todo el proceso duró unos quince minutos. El contenedor con los suministros recién llegados se deslizaba por el riel central de la plataforma de anclaje en dirección al soporte central.

Mike sorbió ruidosamente las últimas gotas de café de su envase apto para 0G y aplastandolo con el puño lo arrojó hacia un recuadro verde en la pared opuesta. Cuando el envase vacío llegó dando vueltas cerca del sensor una compuerta se abrió rápidamente, permitiendo que una fuerte succión atrapara el objeto y lo engullera.  
-Cap. -Dijo en tono aburrido. -¿Fue una buena idea dejar eso en la cabina?  
Gray apartó la vista del ventanal y miró a su copiloto con el ceño fruncido. Estaba sin el casco al igual que su compañero pero se había dejado el traje puesto. Sus cabellos castaños empezaban a mostrar algunas canas aquí y allá, pero lo que más revelaba su edad eran las profundas arrugas que surcaban su rostro. Un verdadero veterano del espacio profundo. Sin hacer el menor comentario, hizo un pequeño gesto con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y señaló la salida más alejada de donde se encontraban; una persona venía flotando en su dirección.  
Ambos se dieron vuelta y miraron en silencio a la recién llegada. Era una joven enfundada en un traje color naranja, por lo que dedujeron no eran personal militar ni de investigación. De tez morena, su cabello oscuro con reflejos verdes estaba atado en dos rodetes a la altura del cuello, por lo que asumieron que en gravedad normal la chica usaria el pelo largo atado en coletas.  
La joven llegó al sector de máquinas expendedoras y frenó su impulso sujetándose a una de las muchas barras que a intervalos regulares ocupaban el "techo" y "piso" del corredor. Sin prestarles atención y en completo silencio, colocó una tarjeta en una de las máquinas y extrajo un envase de jugo. Luego se desplazó lateralmente con un pequeño impulso de sus piernas y se dirigió a otra de las expendedoras de comida, de donde extrajo varios bocadillos. Al darse vuelta su mirada se cruzó con la de los dos hombres en la pared opuesta y como único signo de cortesía hizo un pequeño saludo con la cabeza, tras lo cual descendió hasta uno de los agarres del piso y con un fuerte impulso de sus piernas volvió por donde había venido.  
Capitán y Copiloto se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio mientras se alejaba la joven. Fue Mike quien rompió el silencio.  
-Cap... ¿Vio eso...?  
-Mierda que si chico, mierda que si.  
Mike silbó y se rascó la cabeza. -Nunca vi pechos tan grandes en un traje espacial... debe de ser hecho a medida.  
Gray acarició su barba sin afeitar mientras miraba en dirección al recodo donde había desaparecido la chica. -¿Solo le miraste las tetas o tambien te diste cuenta que era una Meltrandi?  
-¿Eh? ¿Meltrandi? Mike se dio vuelta y miró al Capitán con asombro. -¿No mestiza? ¿Una verdadera Meltran micronizada?  
-Tenía la mirada de una guerrera chico, no cabe dudas.  
-Y las tetas de una estrella porno, no le quepa duda Capitán. -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron y vieron a un hombre mayor enfundado en un traje de mantenimiento, el cual se había bajado hasta la cintura y atado alrededor de la misma. Vestía una camiseta verde oliva algo gastada debajo. Una gorra con visera que hacía juego con el traje de mantenimiento tapaba la calva con algunos mechones de cabello gris que flotaban detras de sus orejas. Venía flotando hacia ellos desde la compuerta que llevaba hasta el elevador principal. -Hola Gray, hola Novato. ¿Como estuvo el Fold?  
-Leonardo -Dijo Gray mientras que de un apretón de manos frenaba a su amigo justo por encima de ellos. De un leve tirón lo atrajo hacia abajo. -¿De dónde salió esa morocha mortal?  
-Ah. -Dijo Leo abriendo los ojos. -¿Vos tambien te diste cuenta? Es una guerrera Meltran, posiblemente una de las que peleó durante la Guerra Espacial.  
-Nah -Dijo Mike mientras estrechaba la mano del veterano. No parecía tener mas de veinte años, ni por asomo es tan vieja como vos.  
Gray y Leonardo rieron con ganas. -Los Zentraedis tienen otra morfología chico, y más cuando se micronizan. Esa joven deberá estar por los 60! -Exclamó Leonardo.  
-Si claro y yo canto como Minmay.  
-Y yo soy su novio piloto. -Dijo Gray mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a Mike. -¿Querés un café viejo? Yo invito.  
-Leche de Soja, tengo mucha acidez últimamente.  
-Estas hecho mierda viejo, jubilate. -Dijo Mike mientras Leonardo flotaba hacia la máquina expendedora más cercana.  
Gray apoyó su espalda contra el cristal mientras enganchaba su pie en uno de los agarres del piso. -Hay un VF-19 ahi afuera ¿Vino ella piloteando?  
-Tenias que haberlo visto Gray. Nos pegamos flor de susto. -El hombre se quitó la gorra y miró por el ventanal. -Salió del Fold y se metió dentro de la estación sin siquiera comunicarse por radio, cuando sonó la alarma de proximidad ya lo teniamos frente a la torre de control solicitando permiso de atraque... Robert estaba de guardia y casi le da un síncope.  
-¿Se metió sin activar el SILS? -Preguntó sorprendido Mike.  
-No solo eso, bajo zigzagueando por los conductos centrales, cuando vimos el video de seguridad no lo podíamos creer, nunca vi a nadie meter un VF por esos recovecos... nunca vi piloto semejante.  
Gray permaneció en silencio mientras Leonardo contaba como se habian despertado la docena de tripulantes de la estación y el revuelo que se había desatado mientras pedían instrucciones al comando central de la NUNS.  
-Al parecer su historia es verdadera. -Dijo el veterano operador mientras bebía lentamente. -La NUNS estaba al tanto de su plan de vuelo y tiene los permisos en regla para atracar aquí en la Barrow por 48 horas. Luego seguirá viaje hacia el Destacamento 21 de Exploración Profunda.  
-¿Y nadie del Comando Central les avisó a ustedes? -Pregunto Gray  
-Nadie. Eso es lo mas raro. Pero cuando le enviamos el número de identificación de la piloto y el código de aeronave nos dijeron que estaba todo en regla.  
-La pregunta es ¿Qué negocios tiene una PMC en esta parte de la periferia? -Preguntó Mike mientras daba vueltas en su sitio. ¿Sus clientes no son mercaderes y empresas de las flotas de colonización? Por esta parte no hay ninguna flota de esas.  
-La NUNS está subcontratando mucho personal privado últimamente. -Dijo Gray pensativo.  
-Probablemente están haciendo relevamientos de las rutas y estaciones de aprovisionamiento.  
-Hmmm. Puede ser Gray. -Dijo pensativo Leonardo. -Pero una piloto como esa Meltrandi en una nave de exploración... en fin, cosas más extraordinarias han pasado en esta galaxia...  
-Ni que lo digas viejo. -Gray se incorporó y mediante un movimiento del pie dio un leve impulso contra uno de los parantes del ventanal, lo que lo envió flotando hacia el centro del comedor. -Sea como sea, nos vamos a la mierda nosotros.  
-¿Nos vamos? -Pregunto asombrado Mike  
-Y rápido. -Gray se volvió hacia Leonardo. -¿Podemos salir inmediatamente Leo?  
-Si claro, ya pusieron el contenedor vacío en la Rio ¿No? -Dijo mirando por el ventanal en dirección a la zona de amarre.  
-Perfecto. Dame permiso de salida en 30 minutos.  
-No tengo la mas puta idea de que bicho te picó Gray. -Leonardo suspiró profundamente. -Okey, voy a avisarle a Robert.  
-Gracias Leo. -Se volvió hacia Mike que los miraba con evidente cara de preocupación. -Tenés 20 minutos para abordar la nave o te quedás acá.  
Mike respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y se alejó flotando en dirección al elevador principal. Leonardo se quedó junto al Capitán mientras el joven desaparecia tras las puertas corredizas. -Lo estás educando bien al novato... -Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. -Hasta puede ser que te salga bueno.  
Gray no le respondió, pero más arrugas aparecieron en su rostro.


	11. Chapter 11

Las dos rejas metálicas se abrieron con un fuerte estrépito. Jim salió del elevador y se encontró en un oscuro pasillo. Consultó el mapa en el Pad que tenía adherido en su muñeca izquierda y comprobó como el pequeño punto amarillo parpadeante que indicaba su posición estaba en el mismo nivel que el hangar principal. Con dos dedos expandió el zoom y pudo ver como su actual posición se superponia con los demás pasillos y compartimentos de esa sección de la Three Star. Los pasillos debajo de él estaban tenuemente representados en gris opaco. Con un movimiento de un dedo hacia arriba rotó el mapa en el eje vertical y pudo ver los diferentes pasillos por encima de su posición. Era un verdadero laberinto.  
Las Three Star eran naves factoría. Su principal función en una flota de colonización es construir absolutamente cualquier cosa que el Consorcio Macross haya desarrollado. Desde tostadoras hasta otra Three Star, la gigantesca nave podía adaptarse a cualquier necesidad mediante la modularización de su estructura. Jim comprendió que lo que estaba cruzando en ese momento era un complejo de pequeñas fábricas, compartimentos que se rentaban a las compañías privadas de la colonia para que manufacturaran sus productos. Si una flota contaba con varias Three Star, podían especializarse en diferentes tareas, como la producción de material de guerra o, como en este caso, para la industria civil.  
La Flota 7 fué una de las pioneras en adoptar el nuevo concepto de Stem Fleet (1) donde, al contrario del plan de colonización que se comenzó a implementar en el año 2012, las flotas de colonización dejaron de ser creadas exclusivamente en La Tierra. Una Stem Fleet podía crear otra flota, equiparla y enviar a una parte de su población civil a colonizar planetas o sectores que se hubiesen detectado en su rango de busqueda, de modo que la flota madre continuaría su curso original mientras la colonización se llevaba a cabo por la flota hija.  
La Rainbow era vieja, una de las primeras Three Star que adoptaron las nuevas doctrinas de producción y abastecimiento colonial. Jim había visto como se usaban los restos de estas naves como blancos para probar armamento de las naves insignia. Un Cañón Macross podía transformar una Three Star en un campo de desechos incluso sin un impacto directo. Que la Raimbow estuviera en manos privadas más allá del cumplimiento de su vida útil contradecia la política de la NUNS y esto incomodaba a Jim.

Mientras pensaba esto, la otra parte de su cerebro trataba de hallar la ruta más corta hacia el hangar principal. El mapa indicaba media docenas de formas de llegar, pero muchos de los pasillos tenian las compuertas contra incendios bajas que lo obligaban a volver hacia atras y probar una ruta nueva. Al cabo de media hora de dar vueltas llegó a una pasarela que cruzaba un gran espacio vacío y supo que estaba cerca de la ruta principal. La tenue iluminación anaranjada de las luces de seguridad que a intervalos iluminaba la barandilla no le permitía orientarse lo suficiente y el mapa no le mostraba con detalle lo que habia sobre o bajo su posición hasta que no se encontrara al mismo nivel. Optó por ponerse el casco y utilizar la visión nocturna.

Apoyó su morral en una la plataforma y descolgó el casco que llevaba sujeto en la espalda. Comprobó los niveles de la batería y suspirando se lo puso en la cabeza. Inmediatamente los sensores activaron la visión nocturna al detectar bajas condiciones de iluminación y Jim pudo ver a su alrededor.  
Estaba en la misma plataforma (o una parecida) Que Amanda les había enseñado cuando los restos de armaduras Meltran entraron por una compuerta. Su casco amplificaba el escenario mucho más allá de lo que había visto antes. Justo por encima al igual que por debajo de había cinco diferentes plataformas cada una de las cuales tenia un par de rieles. El centro del bloque era una gran estructura cilíndrica, conformada por varias secciones modulares de vigas metálicas donde rieles de diferentes niveles convergian en una estructura similar a un carrusel. Jim dedujo que era el elevador principal que llevaba piezas y equipos de un nivel a otro de la nave. Supuso además que uno de los rieles seguramente llevaría directo al hangar principal.  
Miró a su alrededor y vió que la pasarela en la que estaba terminaba abruptamente en una pequeña plataforma de observación.  
-Otro callejón sin salida. -Dijo Jim  
Dió la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido pero pronto se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de maquinarias que se ponían en funcionamiento. Una compuerta en el techo del recinto se abrió y una sección de rieles descendieron desde la abertura conectándose con la estructura del elevador. Al cabo de unos segundos una enorme pieza de equipo comenzó a descender por el mismo. Jim la identificó inmediatamente como un contenedor de suministros universal, los había de a cientos de miles por toda la galaxia colonizada por la humanidad.  
Observó como el enorme objeto descendía girando lentamente. Al llegar a la base del elevador estaba perfectamente alineado con los rieles que conducían a lo que Jim suponia era el hangar principal. Con un estampido dos barreras se elevaron y los rieles se conectaron. El contenedor comenzó a moverse fuera del elevador con una lentitud apremiante. Al acercarse a las compuertas del fondo del recinto una baliza se activó y estas se abrieron para dejar paso a la plataforma con su carga. Jim se quedó observando hasta que desapareció tras las compuertas que volvieron a cerrarse estrepitosamente dejándolo nuevamente en la más completa oscuridad.  
Jim accionó un control de su Pad portatil que se apagó y simultáneamente una versión del mapa tridimensional apareció impresa en su campo de visión, proyectada por el visor de su casco.  
Desandó el camino nuevamente hasta el pasillo de acceso del elevador. Ahora que sabía la dirección general que debía tomar eligió con confianza su ruta y al cabo de varios minutos entraba por fin al hangar principal a través de una escotilla destinada a personal de mantenimiento.  
Un zumbido en su casco le indicó que un mensaje había llegado. Abrió la interfaz de su Pad en el visor del casco y vió que el mensaje tenía remitente de Amanda.  
"La bahía cuatro está iluminada, cuando finalice de inspeccionar su nave comuniquese con nosotros para apagar las luces".  
-Asi que la bruja sabe donde estoy. -Dijo en voz alta, pero sin los altavoces conectados ningún sonido salió al exterior de su casco.  
Comenzó a caminar y pronto vió las líneas blancas pintadas en el piso metálico del hangar que formaba la vía por donde circulaban los vehículos de personal y por donde habian venido ellos el dia anterior. A lo lejos, unos 150 metros más adelante, se podía ver entre las columnas y plataformas colgadas del techo un gran resplandor. La Bahía 4 amablemente iluminada por la gente de la Rainbow.  
Jim comenzó a seguir la calzada mientras miraba el techo del hangar. Ahora podía distinguir perfectamente que las grandes sombras que había apenas vislumbrado al llegar eran secciones de una nave anclada al techo. Lo que estaba viendo lo llenó de asombro. Las naves clase Stellar Whale eran grandes transportes civiles. La que estaba anclada en el techo del hangar era aproximadamente ⅓ de la nave completa. Aun así sus dimensiones eran impresionantes. Estaba sujeta al techo por varias plataformas en forma de "L" que, curiosamente, sujetaban la nave cabeza abajo, de modo que podía verse la cubierta principal y el puente de mando... o al menos donde debería haber estado el puente de mando. Habían removido toda la superestructura del puente y solo se veía un gran espacio vacío. La nave había sido "canibalizada" en gran parte, como se conocía al método de reciclaje de las naves que quedaban varadas o sin posibilidad de reparación. Muchos paneles del casco habían sido removidos, así como varias servo-turbinas de la proa y la cubierta principal.  
Eso al menos aclaraba uno de los misterios. Si esta era la nave que sufrió el "incidente" que mencionó Amanda, el carguero debería estar anclado en otra parte de la nave o, a lo mejor, ya había sido completamente canibalizado y ahora era parte de latas de cerveza en alguna parte de la galaxia.  
Bajó la vista y se concentró en los alrededores. Contenedores, cajas, grandes placas de blindaje, rollos de cables de acero apilados en orden. Se dió cuenta que lo que aparentaba desorden era en realidad una complicada disposición y uso del espacio que se correspondía con las guías de las grúas que se ubicaban en varios niveles en la parte superior del hangar. La ruta de vehículos simplemente se adaptaba al espacio libre entre cada sección de depósito, girando una y otra vez en dirección al frente del hangar, donde las bahías de atraque recibían a las naves de transporte.  
Jim salió al espacio abierto y pudo ver su VF-17 perfectamente iluminado por una sección de paneles lumínicos del techo. La intensa luz hizo que la sensibilidad del visor nocturno de su casco se redujera al mínimo. Jim se quitó el casco y avanzó hacia su nave, haciendo un repaso mental de todos los items que debía inspeccionar luego de haber sufrido daños (aunque mínimos, estaba seguro) durante su misión de transporte.  
El VF-17 era, a grandes rasgos, un triángulo perfecto. Su fuselaje angular y compacto (para los estándares de los Variable Fighters de generaciones anteriores) lo hacían un excelente caza, furtivo y maniobrable.  
La versión S2 que Jim pilotaba era una revisión del modelo original del VF-17S adaptado para reconocimiento y enlace de datos en despliegues de largo alcance. Para este tipo de misiones el VF-17S2 usaba un modulo Fast Pack (1) que incorporaba un Transmisor Fold de Alta Frecuencia y un Módulo de Rastreo Pasivo. A diferencia de las versiones equipadas con domos de radar de escaneo de largo alcance, la versión S2 mantenía su perfil furtivo gracias a su equipamiento de función pasiva. Si el piloto no activaba el enlace de datos con la flota podía estar absolutamente seguro que nadie lo detectaría a menos que se acercara lo suficiente para verle la matrícula pintada a un lado de la cabina.  
Incluso así, estos aviones raramente se desplegaban solos. Su misión generalmente consisitia en servir de enlace entre los escuadrones de ataque y las fragatas de apoyo. Se los desplegaba entre los "huecos" de las líneas del frente de modo que podían detectar intentos de flanquear las defensas y, en caso de que alguna línea fuera penetrada, la amenaza era detectada y monitoreada en tiempo real dando aviso al frente y a la retaguardia simultáneamente.  
No obstante, ninguno equipo o sistema que hacían de la versión S2 algo tan especial había sido montado en el VF de Jim. La unidad FOLD ocupaba su lugar habitual sobre el caza pero ningún otro módulo asomaba bajo las alas ni debajo del fuselaje de la nave.  
La luz que llegaba desde el techo creaba una oscura sombra triangular que ocultaba todo el vientre del caza. De pronto Jim se sobresaltó al percibir un movimiento cerca de una de las alas. Soltó el casco que rebotó ruidosamente en el suelo metálico y sacó su pistola reglamentaria. Estaba completamente al descubierto en ese espacio abierto, sin chance de cubrirse con nada pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo.  
-¡Aléjese de la nave o disparo! -Grito jim mientras apuntaba a la sombra que se había quedado quieta junto a donde debería estar la rueda del tren de aterrizaje trasero.  
Se escuchó un golpe seco y un quejido. Al cabo de unos segundos una joven salió debajo del ala y quedó completamente bañada en la luz que bajaba del techo. Era bastante jóven, de unos veinte años quizás. Llevaba anteojos de marco redondo y el pelo rubio y rizado se asomaba bajo una pequeña gorra que hacía juego con su traje de mantenimiento anaranjado de una sola pieza. Tenía las dos manos arriba pero con la derecha se masajeaba la cabeza que aparentemente se había golpeado al ponerse de pie bruscamente.  
-Las DOS manos arriba! -Enfatizó Jim desplazándose lateralmente en un círculo hacia la derecha mientras se acercaba a la nave. -¿Que mierda hacias ahi?. -Gritó mientras mantenía su arma apuntando al pecho de la joven.  
-Yo.. yo.. estaba mi... mirando, nu... nunca habia visto un VF-17 de cerca. -La joven temblaba y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jim se sintió de pronto avergonzado y bajó un poco el arma. -Alejate más. -Dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las alas. -Ahora quédate quieta. -Dijo mientras se agachaba un poco. A pesar de la oscura sombra que proyectaba el avión, no vio nada sospechoso, ni herramientas ni nada. De vez en cuando echaba rápidas miradas a la joven que estaba paralizada a unos diez metros de él. Al cabo de unos minutos guardó el arma en la funda y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Caminó lentamente hasta el lugar donde había caído su casco y lo recogió sin apartar la mirada de la joven.  
-Ya puedes bajar las manos. -Dijo.  
La joven suspiró y bajó los brazos mientras se sentaba de golpe en el suelo.  
-Ahh... no aguantaba más. -Dijo con los ojos cerrados.  
Jim se acercó a unos dos metros de la joven y la examinó con gravedad. -¿Sos de la tripulación de la nave o una civil?  
La joven abrió los ojos y miró al teniente unos segundos. -S-soy operadora en el puente de ma-mando de la Rainbow, estoy de franco hoy. -Tomó una bocanada de aire como dándose valor y habló más calmada. -Te pido disculpas, pensé que ya estabas aquí cuando llegué y te esperé un rato, pero como no venías me puse a mirar el avión...  
Jim permaneció con los brazos cruzados alrededor del casco. No tenia mucha idea de lo que debería hacer a continuación pero al menos no se sentía en peligro inmediato.  
-Asi que solo sos una "Spoter"(2). -Dijo finalmente.  
-Eh... bueno... si. -Dijo la joven indecisa. -Amanda en realidad dice que soy una loca de las máquinas...  
-Dame tu Pad. -Jim señaló con un gesto el aparato que sobresalia del bolsillo superior del traje de la joven. -Quiero ver si tomaste alguna foto.  
-Ah... yo... unas pocas. -Dijo nerviosamente mientras sacaba el Pad del bolsillo y se lo alcanzaba a Jim.  
El joven teniente se colgó el casco del soporte que su traje tenía en la espalda y tomó el Pad de la joven. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el aparato hasta que encontró la aplicación de la cámara de fotos. Accedió al historial y todas las fotografías se desplegaron sobre el cristal.  
-¿Sacaste más de doscientas fotos de mi avión? -Miró a la joven por sobre el Pad con cara de perplejidad mientras que con su dedo movía las imágenes. Cada parte del avión había sido fotografiada con minuciosidad, desde las luces de las puntas de las alas hasta las juntas de las toberas de propulsión principales. -Tengo que borrarlas todas me temo.  
Como única respuesta recibió un suspiro de desaliento.  
Jim borró todas las fotos exceptuando dos que estaban tomadas de lejos. Le devolvió el Pad a la joven y vió como su rostro se iluminaba al ver las dos fotos que habían quedado en la carpeta.  
-Gra-Gracias!. -Dijo  
-No digas nada o me puedo meter en problemas. Dijo Jim.

Minutos más tarde, Jim se había puesto manos a la obra. De un compartimiento detras de su asiento extrajo una luz de emergencia que ubicó por debajo del vientre del avión y mientras que con una mano sostenía una linterna pequeña, con la otra repasaba una lista de verificación de daños en su pad antes de volver a pilotar el caza.  
La lista era exhaustiva pero ningún piloto que volase en el espacio osaría pasarla por alto. El espacio exterior es uno de los ambientes más peligrosos para los seres humanos y quedarse varado en medio de la nada es una muerte segura.  
Jim comenzó examinando el fuselaje. Cada muesca y abolladura fué examinada con atención para detectar fisuras en la armadura de la nave. Como el enjambre de misiles explotó alrededor del caza, los impactos de metralla abarcaban toda la superficie expuesta del mismo. Comenzó revisando la cabina, el VF-17 tenía, como todos los cazas furtivos, una superficie vidriada reducida, pero la versión "S2" dispone de una cabina en tándem, por lo que la superficie a examinar era algo más extensa. El cristal apenas tenía un par de rasguños, luego comprobó el cierre hermético de la cabina y trepando a la parte superior del fuselaje, revisó el dispositivo FOLD montado sobre el soporte central. Milagrosamente no había marcas de metralla pero hasta no hacer un chequeo interno del sistema no podía descartar nada. Revisó toda la superficie alar, donde las pequeñas abolladuras indican donde había recibido el mayor castigo, luego comprobó las antenas y los estabilizadores verticales. Movió los alerones y mientras lo hacía miró a la joven que permanecía sentada en el mismo sitio de antes, observando detenidamente a través de sus grandes lentes.  
Jim suspiró y de un salto bajó de la aeronave.  
Comprobó los alerones y flaps de las alas... no es que tuviera que usarlos en el espacio, pero tenia que seguir la lista al pie de la letra. Agachándose, pasó por debajo del ala y comenzó a revisar el vientre del avión, prestando especial atención al blindaje que rodeaba a los dos motores del caza. Como el VF-17 tenía un perfil extremadamente bajo era uno de los cazas mas odiados por los técnicos encargados de los hangares. Había que estar agachado todo el tiempo cuando se hacía mantenimiento a la parte inferior del caza y el espacio era muy reducido. Jim se resigno y trató de terminar esa parte del checkeo lo más rápido que pudo. Revisó las compuertas de armamento y equipo y comprobó que su cierre fuera hermético. Ahora pasaría a los motores.  
Su caza tenia dos motores a reacción de tipo vectorial. Como los VF's estaban certificados para volar tanto en el espacio como en la atmósfera (Y hasta cierto punto con capacidad submarina) poseia dos tomas de aire frontales para el vuelo atmosférico. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo un blindaje laminar las mantenia cerradas, pero el procedimiento indicaba que debía examinar su interior asi que no habia discusión al respecto. Descorrió un pequeño panel a un costado de la cabina y giró una palanca. Las protecciones se replegaron y tuvo acceso a la toma de aire de la turbina. Se encaramó hasta tener medio cuerpo dentro de la misma y procedió a iluminar con la linterna el espacio interno. Como sospechaba todo estaba bien, ahora debería hacer girar los álabes de la turbina en un sentido y el otro para comprobar su funcionamiento, pero la tarea resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba, aun con la linterna en la boca no podía manipular el pad y mover la turbina simultáneamente. Al cabo de unos minutos se dió por vencido y salió de la toma de aire. Se rascó el pelo mientras pensaba en atar la linterna con cinta adhesiva a su cabeza o algo asi (Meterse con el casco adentro del reducido espacio de la toma de aire quedó descartado inmediatamente) Mientras pensaba esto, sintió un tirón en una de las mangas de su traje de piloto que lo hicieron darse vuelta. La joven estaba detrás de él.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda? -Dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos.  
Jim la miró unos segundos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Le entregó la linterna y le indicó que iluminase el interior de la toma de aire.  
-Me llamo Tazz. -Dijo mientras encendía la linterna y seguía al Teniente.  
-Soy Jim. -Dijo, luego agregó un poco más bajo. -Perdona por haberte apun... -No llegó a terminar la frase porque ella ya lo había adelantado y estaba iluminando la turbina con la linterna a la vez que daba pequeños saltitos de alegría.  
El Teniente Primero Jim Glenn, del Escuadrón Ámbar de Enlace Situacional de la Base Orbital New Dallas en Edén suspiró resignado.


	12. Chapter 12

-Soy Cinthya Ross, encantada de conocerlos chicos.  
El grupo de niños más pequeños irrumpió en un griterío de bienvenida mientras los alumnos más grandes aplaudían respetuosamente.  
Cinthya permaneció de pie junto al pizarrón sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. No había previsto que en su primer dia de trabajo sería presentada como si fuera una estudiante de intercambio. Sonrió y les devolvió el saludo lo mejor que pudo mientras de reojo miraba a la profesora suplicando ayuda.  
La profesora Silvia debía de tener unos treinta años, pensó Cinthya, al menos era casi una cabeza y media más alta que ella y ademas tenia una figura que cualquier actriz o modelo envidiaría. Vestía muy correctamente: falda hasta las rodillas y un saco de un rosa pálido que dejaba ver una blusa violeta con un discreto escote que no dejaba tan en evidencia su generoso busto (Otra de las cosas que hicieron sentir incómoda a Cinthya y sus modestas medidas).  
Silvia se acercó a la joven mientras aplaudia y pedía silencio a la clase.  
-Bienvenida a la Colonia Cinthya. Los chicos y yo estamos encantados de conocerte.  
Cynthia se ruborizó un poco mientras cruzaba sus manos por delante. -Gracias por la bienvenida, no me esperaba semejante recibimiento. -Miró al fondo del salón y vió a Akemi sentada junto a 3 chicos mas que agitaba el brazo y le daba ánimos.  
-Es la hora del almuerzo casi. -Dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. -Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que nos acompañes y hagamos una especie de banquete de recibimiento ¿Que les parece chicos? los gritos de aprobación estremecieron el aula. -Decidido entonces! -Exclamó la profesora.  
De inmediato los niños comenzaron a guardar sus útiles escolares y sacaron las viandas de sus mochilas. Mientras tanto los chicos mayores comenzaron a juntar los pupitres en el centro del salón formando una gran mesa para poder comer todos juntos. En la cabecera ubicaron el pupitre de la Maestra y Cinthya fue invitada (u obligada prácticamente) a ocupar ese lugar privilegiado del "banquete".  
Silvia ocupó el asiento a su derecha y los demás niños se colocaron mas o menos en grupos a cada lado de la mesa.  
Akemi se acercó a Cinthya y le preguntó si había traído alguna vianda o si necesitaba ir a comprar algo pero la joven le contestó sacando una lunchera plástica y una lata de bebida de su mochila.  
La mayoría de los niños llevaban emparedados y bocadillos de esos que las máquinas preparaban automáticamente cada mañana al levantarse la familia. Solo algunos de los chicos mayores tenían comida que parecía haber sido hecha por ellos mismos o por sus madres. Akemi habia traido una vianda de comida asiática... arroz, mariscos, huevos y vegetales. Cinthya se sorprendió al ver que había varios tipos de comidas autóctonas entre las viandas. Almorzaron y charlaron animadamente un largo rato, lo que le permitió a cada niño tener la oportunidad de presentarse y contar algo sobre si. Al cabo de un rato Silvia se levantó y excusándose llevó a los niños más pequeños a dormir una siesta en el salón contiguo. El resto de los alumnos se dividieron los trabajos de limpieza; mientras un grupo llevaba los utensilios a lavar, el otro grupo (los chicos mayores) comenzaron a barrer el aula y a vaciar los papeleros.  
Cinthya consultó la hora y vió que se había retrasado al menos una hora en su cronograma de tareas... decidió que ya que estaba en la escuela aprovecharia y llenaría las notas de observación que luego incluiría junto a los datos recogidos por los instrumentos de medición. Para no molestar a quienes hacian la limpieza, salió al pasillo y se sentó en una de las escaleras que bajaban a la planta baja.  
Apoyó su Pad en las rodillas y se quedó contemplando los campos de escritura del reporte sin saber que escribir. La idea que se habia hecho de la Colonia al leer los informes que el departamento de archivo le había asignado no cuadraba en nada con la atmósfera que se respiraba en la colonia... salvo la Capitana Amanda claro, que a los ojos de Cinthya era una perfecta caricatura de autoritarismo.. solo le faltaba el látigo y la calavera en la gorra.  
Resignandose, comenzó a describir rápidamente observaciones casuales sobre la gente que había visto. El ambiente parecía limpio, la gente se veía saludable aunque la piel presentaba la palidez esperada de las colonias sin atmósfera artificial. Había niños de varias edades que evidenciaba una tasa de crecimiento, si bien relativamente baja, sostenida. Los datos poblacionales que había adquirido de la red interna de la Rainbow difieren bastante de los de su archivo y con la limitada cantidad de personas que la habitaban, además de la relativamente corta vida de la colonia, cualquier gráfico o análisis poblacional no era viable estadísticamente.  
La Colonia se separó de la flota 7 en el año 2044, hace 14 años aproximadamente. De sus 342 habitantes originarios, solo 293 figuraban en el manifiesto del censo del año anterior. Cinthya alejó de su cabeza cualquier idea al respecto, no era su trabajo. Solo estari días a bordo de la Colonia y la historia de sus habitantes no era asunto de ella.  
-Reste dos personas de esa lista. -Dijo de pronto una voz tras ella. -Y sume otra. -Contestó otra voz (esta vez femenina). -El pequeño Jhoan tiene 6 meses ya.  
Cinthya se volteó y vió a los cuatro chicos "grandes" que estaban alrededor de ella.  
-Lo siento. -Dijo la muchacha quien se habia presentado antes como Mina. -Terminamos hace rato y como no te vimos en el salón salimos a buscarte. ¿Interrumpimos tu trabajo?  
-Ah, no pasa nada chicos. -Dijo Cinthya mientras apagaba la pantalla de su Pad. -Ya terminé de escribir.  
Las dos chicas se sentaron una a cada lado de Cinthya mientras los chicos se apoyaron en la barandilla de la escalera.  
-¿Y? Dijo Mina. -¿Que te parece la Rainbow?  
Cinthya levantó la cabeza y miró al techo pensativa. -Es la primera vez que estoy en una colonia independiente. -Dijo finalmente. -Es todo mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba.  
-Te va a sorprender el contraste con la zona de talleres. -Dijo el joven que había hablado primero, el cual se habia presentado como Manuel. -Como estamos casi al otro lado de la nave, la atmósfera es mucho mas tranquila.  
-¿Vas a trabajar también en el Campo Cinthya? -Preguntó Akemi  
-¿El Campo es la zona de batalla donde reciclan las naves zentraedis?  
Mina asintió. -Si, todos lo llamamos El Campo.  
-Entonces vas a conocer a Ralph. No te asustes cuando lo veas. -Dijo Manuel con una sonrisa.  
Mina le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda. -No hables así de Ralph. -Dijo.  
-Ya nos conocimos al llegar. -Dijo Cinthya ante la mirada incrédula de los chicos. -En Eden hay barrios residenciales Zentraedi y me acostumbré a convivir con ellos.  
-Pero Ralph no es Zentraedi. -Dijo Akemi mientras convidaba un dulce a Cinthya. -Es un ser humano como nosotros.  
-Amanda ya nos lo explicó ayer a la tarde. Tuvimos una breve entrevista en su oficina.  
-Ah... el basurero de Amanda. -Manuel estalló en una carcajada.  
-Manuel conoce bien la oficina de Amanda. -Dijo Mina con un suspiro de resignación. -El y Will iban dos o tres veces al mes a rendir cuentas por las travesuras que hacían juntos...  
-¿Will? -Cinthya sonrió. -También nos conocimos ayer... espero que este bien, la última vez que lo vi estaba atado como un saco.  
-Está en el calabozo. -Dijo Mina. -Esta bien, es algo así como su segundo hogar.  
Matt tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Cinthya. El chico de cabello pelirrojo había estado callado la mayor parte del tiempo, solamente articuló un frío "Mucho gusto" cuando Akemi los presentó.  
-Ralph dijo que hizo algo grave... -Mina miró a Cinthya con preocupación evidente en el rostro. -¿Tuvo algún problema contigo?  
Cinthya hizo un gesto negativo con ambas manos. -No no, no fue nada grave... creo. -Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el piso.- Creo que mi piloto resultó algo más molesto que yo pero... -Se interrumpió cuando Akemi levantó el mechón de cabello de su frente para ver el moretón.  
-Si Will te causó esto, va a desear quedarse en esa celda un poco mas. -Dijo Akemi con el ceño fruncido.  
Matt abrió los ojos como platos. La reacción de los demás no fue muy diferente.  
-¿Que mierda hizo Will? -Exclamó Manuel mientras se erguía en la escalera.  
Mina se había llevado las manos a la boca y la miraba aterrorizada. Cinthya se puso de pie y trató de calmar a la joven. -Estoy bien, no fue grave, fue un accidente. -Trataba de transmitir calma pero se dió cuenta que estaba temblando.  
-Fue una salva de misiles.  
El grupo se quedó en silencio al escuchar la afirmación de Matt. La calma con la que lo había dicho había congelado el ambiente.  
-¿Co-como lo sabias? -Logró preguntar Cinthya.  
-No lo sabia, pero me lo imagine. -El joven se incorporó y miró fijamente a Cinthya. -¿Se lo van a llevar de la Colonia por atacar una nave de la NUNS?  
Ahora todos estaban de pie mirando a la joven forastera con miedo e incertidumbre. El ambiente se habia vuelto extremadamente tenso. El joven pelirrojo abria y cerraba los puños y no apartaba los ojos de Cinthya.  
-¿Se lo van a llevar? -Volvió a repetir la pregunta con la voz ahora evidentemente tensa.  
Con un rápido movimiento Akemi se interpuso entre ambos con los brazos extendidos.  
-Basta Matt, es suficiente.  
El joven bajó los brazos y permaneció con la cabeza gacha unos momentos, de pronto se dió media vuelta y bajó corriendo las escaleras.  
-¡Matt! -Gritó Mina inútilmente. El joven había salido ya del edificio y corría hacia el centro de la colonia.  
Cinthya había quedado paralizada apoyada contra la pared. Akemi se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla pero Cinthya le apartó con delicadeza. -Estoy bien. -Dijo. -No paso nada, pero..., -Miró a las escaleras con evidente preocupación. -¿El va a estar bien?  
-Te apuesto mi mensualidad que fué corriendo a hablar con Amanda, -Dijo Akemi.  
Mina también había quedado inmóvil en medio de la escalera. Manuel se acercó y le palmeó el hombro. -Ya está Mina, Amanda va a arreglar esto. -Dio vuelta la cabeza y miró a Cinthya con una sonrisa. -Ella siempre arregla todo en esta nave.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt se detuvo frente al elevador principal y se quedó apoyado contra la puerta respirando agitadamente. Su primer impulso había sido correr hacia la Oficina de Amanda, pero ahora que su cabeza empezaba a pensar con claridad comprendió que la Capitana no llegaría a su oficina hasta bien entrada la tarde. Pasaba casi todo el dia en el puente de mando mientras hubiese operaciones en el Campo junto al reducido grupo de técnicos que supervisan todo el trabajo dentro y fuera de la nave. La entrada de cualquier trabajador no calificado (y mucho menos un "civil" como el) estaba totalmente prohibida.  
-Mierda. -Se dijo dando un golpe a las puertas de metal. -Mierda!.  
Tampoco podría visitar a Will sin la autorización de Amanda, eso lo sabía muy bien. Solo le restaba volver a la escuela o... se dió vuelta y miró hacia la última cubierta, donde los grandes ventanales se asomaban apenas entre las barandillas.  
Se sentía completamente abatido. Sin pensarlo demasiado se alejó del elevador y encaminó sus pasos hacia la escalera de acceso a las cubiertas superiores. Solo había un lugar donde podria pasar el tiempo y pensar un poco... se dió cuenta que dependia exclusivamente de la música para ello.  
Se había dejado los auriculares en la escuela. Mina seguramente los recogeria y los llevaria a su dormitorio mas tarde. No habia nada que hacer, iria al salón de actos y tocaria el piano hasta que sus ideas se aclarasen un poco.  
Subió lentamente los escalones que momentos antes había bajado a los saltos. Si Will era extraditado de la Rainbow... no, no queria pensar en el asunto. Los cinco eran un grupo inseparable. Will, dos años mayor que ellos, fué el primero en graduarse de la escuela para unirse a la plantilla de adultos que trabajaba en el Campo, hacía dos años ya de eso. Aún así nunca se habían verdaderamente separado. Pasaba cada una de sus horas libres junto a ellos como si aún fuera un estudiante. Amistades como estas duraban para siempre, pero...  
Llegó a la cubierta superior y contempló el parque. El cielo todavía estaba azul en los ventanales y unas pequeñas nubes se escurrian por la parte superior.  
No quiso pasar cerca de la escuela. Rodeó la cubierta para pasar por detrás del parque y entrar al salón de actos sin que nadie lo viera. Caminó pues al lado de la barandilla pasando por el lugar donde varias horas antes Cinthya y Akemi habían estado conversando antes de entrar a la escuela.  
Dio la vuelta por detrás del parque y caminó entre los canteros de césped y el árbol más cercano a una de las paredes de metal que dividían esa parte de la nave. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha mirando sus propios pies, por eso no vio al extraño hasta que estuvo a escasos dos metros. Matt se detuvo y miró a la persona sentada en el banco. Era un joven que a su parecer no llegaría a los 30 años vestido con uniforme de piloto militar que nunca había visto en la Colonia. Tenía el cabello corto de color verde oliva, con unos ojos de un color violáceo que nunca había visto en gente de la Rainbow. Estaba sentado en uno de los extremos del banco con uno de sus brazos apoyados en el respaldo del mismo. Su casco de vuelo estaba en el suelo delante de sus pies.  
El piloto lo miró y levantó el dedo índice. Se lo llevó a los labios haciendo el gesto universal de silencio.  
Sólo entonces Matt reparó en que Tazz estaba acostada en el banco con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del piloto, durmiendo profundamente.  
Era Tazz, no cabía la menor duda. Una de las "conejitas" (1) del puente de mando de la Rainbow. (Matt no sabía el porqué de ese apodo, pero siempre se había llamado conejitas a las chicas que trabajaban con Amanda y como nadie las llamaba por ese nombre en su presencia, no había nada que discutir)  
Matt levantó la vista y miró al soldado con la boca abierta. El piloto se encogió de hombros e hizo un pequeño gesto de vaivén con la mano que a Matt se le antojó una especie de "circule, circule".  
Eso hizo, al fin y al cabo estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer alguna pregunta. Caminó a un ritmo algo más acelerado mientras echaba miradas hacia atrás para cerciorarse que no había visto alguna alucinación. El piloto estaba ahora recostado en el banco y parecía relajarse.  
Sin darse cuenta llegó a la puerta del salón de actos. Estaba abierta.  
Matt asomó la cabeza dentro del salón y vió que las luces estaban apagadas, todo estaba en penumbras salvo por la luz azulada que emitían unas pantallas al fondo, donde estaba el escenario y su piano.  
-Lo que faltaba. -Suspiró resignado Matt.  
Entró al salón y camino hacia el fondo del mismo. Había un carro de equipo que sostenía varias pantallas y un par de gabinetes de equipo electrónico. De todos ellos salían cables que cruzaban el escenario y desaparecian tras las desgastadas cortinas rojas.  
Matt conocía esos equipos y sabia quien los había traído hasta allí.  
-¿Doc?.  
Desde detrás del piano se escucharon unos murmullos y el Doctor Evans asomó la cabeza por entre los cables.  
-Hola Matt, no te esperaba hasta dentro de un rato.  
-Yo tampoco. -Dijo sin interés mientras se acercaba al piano.  
El instrumento era un piano vertical de esos que se usan en las academias de música. Estaba hecho de materiales compuestos, nada que ver con las fotos de los pianos antiguos que aparecen en la red. (Después del cataclismo sufrido en La Tierra no habían sobrevivido instrumentos clásicos) Evans lo había comprado en una subasta hace ya varios años en alguna colonia lejana y lo había donado a la escuela. Bueno, más bien se lo había regalado prácticamente a Matt ya que nadie más en la Rainbow lo usaba.  
El joven apoyó su mano sobre las teclas y la deslizó de un lado a otro sin presionarlas. Permaneció de pie frente al instrumento mientras Evans recogia apresuradamente sus herramientas detrás del piano.  
Matt oprimió una letra y escuchó el sonido. El acorde resonó en el salón y vió como una de las pantallas a su derecha mostraba un pequeño pico de actividad en una tabla de gráficos vectoriales. Suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el taburete dejando caer los brazos a los costados.  
-Doc... empezó a decir.  
-Medio minuto muchacho.  
Una de las pantallas dejó de mostrar una serie de líneas de códigos y en su lugar apareció un gráfico de un plano visto en una proyección tridimensional. Matt sabía lo que era por haberlo visto cientos de veces. Significaba que los sensores estaban calibrados y preparados. Miró hacia el techo y vió los dos grandes paneles de oscuras celdas exagonales ubicados a unos dos metros de altura y orientados hacia abajo en 45 grados, de forma tal que cubrían piano y el pianista.  
-Listo muchacho. -Dijo Evans mientras tomaba asiento frente a las pantallas y se colocaba unos grandes auriculares.  
-Matt abrió la boca para decir nada pero la cerró resignado. Levantó los brazos y dejó que sus manos buscaran el contacto con las teclas.  
Pasó algo así como un minuto sin que sus manos hicieran algo más que acariciar el suave plástico de las teclas. Evans giró la cabeza en dirección a Matt y lo miró con preocupación en el rostro.  
El joven tenía la cabeza gacha mirando el teclado y movía las manos lentamente pero no presionaba ninguna de las teclas.  
-¿Matt? .-Evans se quitó los auriculares. -¿Estas bien?  
Matt asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y cerrando los ojos tomó una bocanada de aire. Eso siempre lo ayudaba a empezar. Las notas comenzaron a fluir a mismo tiempo que sus pulmones se vaciaban de aire. Evans sonrió y volvió a ponerse los auriculares.  
Matt no solia tocar con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando se trataba de música compuesta por el, como la pieza que estaba tocando ahora, lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. Las notas aparecían frente a sus ojos como fragmentos de su memoria en la Rainbow, como un rompecabezas de sonidos que resaltaban ecos en cada pared, en cada techo y cada columna. La nave tenía su propia música y Matt sospechaba que lo que él había transcripto a la partitura no era más que una simple interpretación de los latidos que parecía escuchar. La pieza comenzaba como el amanecer de la colonia, con cada módulo recibiendo la orden de despertar dada por la batuta del puente de mando, arrancando máquinas y sistemas de toda clase. Desde los grandes paneles donde el sol ascendía y alejaba las sombras del parque hasta las luces de cada camarote y compartimento en las cubiertas comunales. Cada cafetera, cada tostadora, cada colono de la Rainbow sumaba una nota a la melodia que progresivamente iba aumentando en intensidad hasta que las grandes máquinas entraban en operación. Ahora las notas eran más fuertes, la mañana llegaba a su fin y la actividad en la nave llegaba a su mayor intensidad. Las grandes grúas trasladaban piezas y contenedores y los sistemas de transporte de rieles bullían de actividad. Las prensas moldeaban las placas de metal y creaban nuevas formas que luego eran trasladadas a los depósitos en las cubiertas inferiores. Había una ligera pausa en la actividad y luego todo comenzaba de nuevo, pero esta vez marcaba un ritmo diferente, donde las máquinas comenzaban a silenciarse una tras otra. Donde ya no se trataba de dar forma a las cosas.  
Ahora llegaba el fin del día, donde los sonidos de los transportes y gruas indicaban que lo hecho en el dia debia volver a su puesto, listo para volver a empezar al día siguiente. Los vagones se detenían, las grúas quedaban silenciosas, los televisores se encendían y las notas se esfumaban en una serie de ligeros tonos.  
Matt abrió los ojos. ¿Porque había tocado justo eso? Quería alejar su pensamiento de los problemas de la Colonia y por el contrario se habia metido de lleno dentro de la misma Colonia.  
-Es raro oirte tocar eso. -Dijo Evans que lo observaba con curiosidad. Se había dado vuelta en la silla y se había quitado los auriculares. -¿Todavía no le pusiste nombre a esta canción?  
Matt negó con la cabeza. No creía que mereciera un nombre. Solo era una canción que había compuesto mientras aprendía el lenguaje musical.  
-¿Cuanto marqué Doc? -preguntó mientras miraba las pantallas  
-Solo 0.75 -Evans movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. -Tu marca más baja Matt.  
Matt se enderezó en el taburete y miró hacia el techo. Al cabo de un momento miró a Evans y sonrió tímidamente. -Me falta mucho para ser como Basara ¿No?  
Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Evans.  
-Te dije mil veces que no te le compares. -Su voz sonaba tensa. -Tu y Basara son diferentes, la música de ambos es diferente, no debes compararte con el.  
-No. -Dijo Matt  
-¿No?. -Evans se incorporó y señaló los monitores. -Matt, esto no se trata de ver quien tiene la emisión de Song Energy más grande.  
Matt giró su taburete y se enfrentó a Evans, la mirada que tenía dejó perplejo al médico.  
-Y una mierda. -Matt apretó los puños. -Somos iguales, somos músicos, los dos tenemos la misma pasión.  
-¿Pasion? -Evans se quitó los lentes y los guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su guardapolvo. -Matt, escuchame... por lo que yo se, hasta la propia Minmay podría tener una emisión de Song Energy más baja que la tuya.  
-Mentira.  
-No, no es mentira Matt.. Basara es.. -Evans sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su pantalón y se limpió la frente. -Por lo que sabemos, Basara bien podría ser un monstruo en lo que respecta a la energía que emite cuando canta.  
-¿Ahora lo llama "monstruo"?  
Evans se sentó en la silla y se masajeó la sien con una mano. -La investigación del Doctor Chiba sobre Basara y Fire Bomber fué eliminada de los registros hace muchos años ya. Secreto militar dijeron. Todo lo que tenemos son los reportes que el propio Chiba subía a la red durante su investigación en la Flota 7, si no fuera por esos registros no sabriamos nada de la Sound Energy o de lo que podía hacer Basara.  
-¿Y?  
-Matt... -Evans se puso los lentes y señaló el monitor del gráfico tridimensional. -Chiba tenia uno como estos y podía detectar el canto de Basara a más de 100 años luz de distancia. ¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de energía que implica eso?  
Matt resopló. -Eso prueba el compromiso que ponía al cantar.  
-No. -Evans se acarició la barbilla. -uno de los últimos reportes de Chiba antes de que su investigación fuera clasificada hablaba sobre clasificar a Basara como un ente especial, algo que Chiba no podía aplicar al resto de Fire Bomber, solo al propio Basara. Un _Anima Spiritia_.  
-¿Un que? -Preguntó sorprendido Matt  
-Anima Spiritia. Solo sabemos eso, solo el nombre. Chiba nunca explicó el porqué esa clasificación de las habilidades de Basara.  
-Anima Spiritia. -Matt repitió el nombre en voz baja.  
-Voy a darte mi opinión Matt. -Evans se enderezó en la silla y miró fijamente al joven. -Basara y tu son diferentes aunque compartan la misma música ¿Sabes porqué? Porque Basara es energía pura. Es como si pusieras una flauta al final de la turbina de una nave. Cuidadosamente controlando el flujo de aire puedes llegar a crear música, pero nunca será lo mismo que quien controla su energía y la canaliza en pos de expresar su música con el sentimiento en vez de la fuerza.  
Matt permaneció en silencio mirando el piso.  
-Vos no cantas ni gritas como Basara, pero tu energía fluye cuando tocas ese piano y esta es la prueba de ello.  
Evans se levantó accionó una de las pantallas. De pronto las tres pantallas mostraron la misma imagen: un jardín con cientos de plantas de todas formas y tonos de verde alineadas en terrazas que formaban un medio círculo alrededor de un estanque de aguas claras.  
-El jardín de Ralph. -Dijo Matt  
-Tu música es la que hace crecer esas plantas Matt. Si no fuera por tu energía ese jardin no podria florecer como lo hace.  
Matt se sonrojó. El lo sabia hace rato. Como parte de la investigación de Evans habia micrófonos en el piano que enviaban su música al jardín de Ralph.  
-¿Lo entiendes ahora? -Dijo Evans mientras cambiaba las pantallas a su anterior estado. -Sos muy especial Matt, tu música no es para guerras ni conflictos, es la forma más pura de energía, la que cura y hace crecer las cosas... la energía de la verdadera canción.  
-La verdadera canción. -Repitió Matt.  
Evans sonrió satisfecho.

1. Bridge Bunnies. (Conejitas del puente)  
2. Song Energy (Energia Musical)


	14. Chapter 14

Con el rabillo del ojo vió el resplandor que las toberas del Regult emitieron en un flash al alcanzar su máxima potencia antes de cargar sobre el.  
En apenas una fracción de segundo pasó de modalidad Gerwalk a Caza para reducir al mínimo la silueta del fuselaje que quedaba expuesta al ataque enemigo. La mayoría de los disparos pasaron bajo el vientre del caza pero una nueva ráfaga de disparos apuntaba directamente a la cabina. Usando los propulsores frontales logró levantar el morro del avión lo suficiente para salir momentáneamente de la línea de fuego pero ahora el Regult se posicionaba a sus 4 y lo dejaba completamente vulnerable. Aceleró al máximo y de un solo golpe zambulló al caza entre los restos del escuadrón de armaduras Zentraedis que había abatido hacia solo unos momentos. El Regult cayó en la trampa y se sumergió en picada justo en la cola del VF-1 que en esos momentos se encontraba en la mitad inferior de un rizo. Cuando ambas máquinas estuvieron dentro del radio de giro exterior del círculo Will solo tuvo que disparar los lasers que se desplegaban desde la cabeza del Valkyrie que en modo Caza sobresalian desde el vientre del avión. El haz anaranjado cortó longitudinalmente la trayectoria circular del Regult, atrapado sin remedio en la fuerza centrifuga del giro cerrado que Will había planeado.  
No vió la explosión, pero al desaparecer la señal de su radar supo que todo había terminado. Estabilizó su vuelo y volvió hacia la marca de navegación para retomar su plan de vuelo de patrulla CAS. Su pantalla de radar se iluminó de pronto en grandes ondas rojas y Will alejó el zoom para ver de donde provenían las señales de contactos. Con horror vió que un grupo de 5 contactos se dirigía a toda velocidad a la Rainbow. Entrarían dentro del radio de fuego en apenas 3 minutos. Will consultó el combustible de sus FastPacks y comprendió que sus reservas estaban casi agotadas. Solo tenía suficiente impulso de sus postquemadores auxiliares para unos segundos de empuje. Había luchado con un grupo de distracción y ahora estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo. Will no dudó un segundo; fijó los 5 blancos y disparó todos sus misiles con la esperanza de alcanzar a los enemigos antes de que salieran de su rango de ataque.  
Las estelas de la salva de una veintena de misiles se entrelazaron en caprichosas figuras mientras perseguían a sus presas. Will vió como se alejaban de su nave hasta que solo fueron puntos de luz a una docena de kilómetros por delante. Will cruzó los dedos de los pies y esperó pacientemente. Los segundos parecían durar horas. De pronto el horizonte se llenó de explosiones y Will miró el radar. El corazón le dió un vuelco y comprendió lo que había pasado. Dos contactos se habían separado del grupo atacante y habían interceptado todos los misiles. Los tres restantes habían entrado ya al radio de seguridad de la Rainbow y disparaban sus misiles sin ningún tipo de resistencia.  
Dejó caer sus brazos completamente agotado. Lo último que vió fué una explosión monumental antes que una voz a su espalda lo trajera a la realidad.  
-Grave error no aprovechar el _Momentum_.  
Will se volvió rápidamente y vió que la puerta de la celda estaba abierta. No solo eso, Amanda estaba sentada en la cama y lo miraba atentamente con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.  
-Mo... ¿Momentum? -Atinó a balbucear Will mientras retrocedía asustado hacia la pared, donde la pantalla adosada a la misma se había apagado repentinamente.  
Amanda suspiró y ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro. -Momentum Will, Momentum... si hubieras usado esos pocos segundos de postquemadores que te quedaban para aumentar tu aceleración total y recién entonces disparabas, hubieras agregado ese momentum de velocidad a la de los misiles y tus chances de ataque hubieran aumentado considerablemente.  
Como Will estaba paralizado contra la pared del fondo de la celda Amanda no tuvo más remedio que seguir hablando.  
-Ese videojuego... ¿Es cosa de Tazz, no?  
Will miró sorprendido a Amanda, a pesar de la poca luz que entraba por la puerta pudo ver claramente que el rostro de la mujer no mostraba signos de cólera. Estaba sentada con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y miraba la pantalla sobre la cabeza de Will. Por un fugaz momento le pareció notar cansancio en ese rostro que había aprendido a temer durante gran parte de su vida en la colonia.  
-Si. -Dijo finalmente. -Es increible lo que hizo esa chica.  
-¿Lo programó ella sola? Preguntó Amanda.  
-No solo eso, lo programó desde el Puente de Mando sin verlo nunca, ella no conoce las celdas en persona, solamente hackeó la pantalla y en la poca memoria libre que tiene programó todo un simulador de combate.  
-¿Que utilizas para manejarlo?  
Will señaló hacia el techo de la celda donde una cámara de vigilancia descansaba en un pequeño nicho de la pared de la celda protegida por un grueso cristal blindado.  
-Tazz también hackeó la cámara para que reconozca patrones de movimiento y los alimenta como _Imput_ del juego. -Dijo Will mientras levantaba las manos imitando un volante, con los pulgares extendidos hacia arriba y los índices actuando como gatillos.  
-Esa chica es una maravilla. -Dijo Amanda mientras se recostaba contra la pared de la celda a la vez que cerraba los ojos.  
-Amanda yo...  
Amanda levantó una mano y Will guardó silencio. Permanecieron asi un par de minutos. Finalmente Will se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama al lado de Amanda, apoyandose el tambien contra la pared metalica.  
-La cagué, ¿No?  
Amanda asintió sin abrir los ojos.  
En la pared frente a ellos había una pizarra de corcho donde Will había pegado varias fotos para "decorar" un poco su segundo hogar. Se veían varias fotografías de su época de estudiante, destacándose en casi todas ellas la roja melena de Matt y las exageradas poses de Akemi, siempre colgada de los hombros de Manuel. Tambien habia fotos de los cinco amigos en la palma de la mano de Ralph, con Tazz y la señorita Silvia.  
Una foto era mas grande que el resto. Se podía ver a la Rainbow en todo su esplendor con una parte del Campo que asomaba por detrás, como si de una galaxia de desperdicios se tratara.  
-¿Porque vinistes? -Preguntó Will  
Amanda abrió los ojos y contempló las fotografías. Era notable como con tan poco se podía dar un ambiente reconfortante en aquella minúscula celda.  
-A decir verdad. -Comenzó. -Este es el lugar más tranquilo de la Colonia. Necesito poner en orden un par de ideas y no quiero gente zumbando alrededor mío.  
Will asintió pero no dijo más.  
-Vos y Tazz son los expertos en estas cosas... Freaks de todo lo que tenga que ver con los aviones y robots de la flota. -Will abrió la boca para contestar pero al simple gesto del dedo índice de Amanda levantado se obligó a cerrarla.  
-Tazz analizó el accidente -Amanda le dió una entonación especial a la palabra "accidente" que le puso a Will los pelos de punta- y opina que algo muy raro pasó con ese avión.  
El joven se sentó derecho en el borde de la cama y miró a Amanda con el ceño fruncido.  
-Es lo que quise explicarle a ese piloto. -Dijo. -Los misiles de los Nona son para usar a corto alcance, no hay forma de que ofrecieran un peligro para un caza que estuviera fuera del rango efectivo. Cuando vi que que bloquearon todos al unísono corrí a la terminal del Trailer y revisé la EWR, ese piloto _aceleró_ hacia los misiles, nunca vi nada como eso.  
Amanda también se sentó derecha en el borde de la cama y miró a Will directo a los ojos. -Eso corrobora exactamente lo que dijo Tazz, el piloto no vió los misiles hasta que los tuvo frente a su nariz. -La Capitana se quitó la gorra y miró la gran fotografía de la Rainbow. -Will, vos conocés esos misiles como la palma de tu mano. ¿Cual es el requerimiento para que bloqueen un objetivo desde tan lejos y que además sea una aeronave de tipo furtivo?  
Will cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba al piso. -La señal IR queda descartada, la aeronave venía hacia nosotros, por lo que las toberas estaban ocultas a los sensores. Descartado.  
Amanda asintió.  
-También descartemos el perfil de radar, un VF-17 solo tiene una ligera firma de retorno y sólo desde el lateral... si tomamos en consideración el ángulo con el que se aproximaba al Campo... no, descartado también.  
-¿Entonces? -Preguntó Amanda  
-El VF-17S2 es una nave especializada. -Will hablaba lentamente, como tratando de recordar los detalles minuciosamente. -Su función principal es la de enlazar operaciones entre varios grupos de asalto en despliegues de frente amplio. Algo asi como un satélite de comunicaciones movil. -Dijo mirando a Amanda. -Entonces... mierda -Will abrió los ojos como platos. -¿El piloto tenía el enlace de datos _abierto y transmitiendo_? Eso sería como gritarle con un altavoz a los misiles para decirles donde están.  
Amanda asintió lentamente. -Eso es exactamente lo que pienso Will  
-No, imposible. -Dijo Will. -La computadora de abordo nunca mantendría el enlace abierto mientras hubiese contactos de radar.  
Amanda suspiró fuertemente -¿Nunca oíste hablar de la doctrina de la Ballesta?  
-¿Eh? ¿Ballesta? -Will miró atónito a Amanda. -¿El arma esa de la antigüedad?  
-Exacto.  
-Sé lo que es una Ballesta Amanda, pero no se que relación tiene con esto.  
-La Ballesta reemplazó al arco durante la antigüedad mucho antes que la pólvora llegara a dominar los campos de batalla. Cuando enfrentas a un Arco contra una Ballesta salta a la vista quien tiene la ventaja.  
-¿Eh?  
-Un arquero podía disparar 10 flechas en el tiempo que le tomaba a un ballestero cargar, tensar y disparar una saeta con su Ballesta.  
Will no sabía qué responder, supuso que guardar silencio y escuchar lo que Amanda tuviera que decir seria lo mas apropiado.  
-Los comandantes de aquellos tiempos se dieron cuenta que a pesar de la desventaja en la cadencia de disparo, la Ballesta tenía una característica que la hacían el arma ideal. -Amanda extrajo su Pad del bolsillo interno del uniforme y consultó que siguiera apagado. Volvió a guardarlo sin dejar de hablar. -Un Arquero tardaba años en dominar el tiro con arco. En cambio cualquier aldeano podía apuntar y disparar con una Ballesta.  
-Si claro. -Dijo Will. -¿A que quieres llegar?  
-¿Cual fué el cambio de paradigma más importante en la cuarta generación de cazas del Gobierno de Unificación?  
Will se acarició la barbilla mientras miraba el techo de la celda. -La cuarta generación fue el reemplazo de los VF-11 como caza principal de la UNS... El elegido fué el VF-171, un modelo derivado del VF-17  
-Continua.  
-Desde el VF-1 el criterio de diseño de caza variable no sufrió grandes cambios. El VF-4 y el VF-11 fueron cazas que si bien tenían una estructura diferente a la de su predecesor, compartían los mismos sistemas de control. Todo cambió luego del Proyecto Supernova.  
-Sigue.  
-Había tres doctrinas enfrentadas durante el Proyecto Supernova. Una abogaba por darle al piloto el control total de la aeronave para obtener velocidad y maniobrabilidad sin restricciones, a costa de llevar al límite al piloto claro.  
-Ese fue el YF-19 -Dijo Amanda  
La otra postura era derivada de la ingeniería inversa de los Queadluun, una interfaz hombre-máquina en la cual se conectaba el sistema nervioso del piloto a los sistemas del avión para conseguir tiempos de respuesta casi instantáneos. El problema era que se requería una fortaleza mental muy superior a la media para sacar un rendimiento aceptable a semejante sistema.  
-El YF-21  
Will asintió. -La última postura abogaba por la eliminación de los pilotos y su reemplazo por una IA autónoma.  
-Una estupidez.  
-Una estupidez que sin embargo produjo un cambio importantisimo en las desiciones del Alto mando. Los eventos que se sucedieron durante el Aniversario de los 30 años del fin de la Primera Guerra Espacial fueron decisivos en esto. -Will se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la pared del fondo. -Luego del ataque terrorista que saboteó los sistemas informáticos del SDF-1 y dejó sin energía a toda ciudad Macross cualquier desarrollo de IA's autónomas fué abandonado, pero al evaluar los resultados del Proyecto Supernova se llegó a la conclusión de que las especificaciones de los nuevos VF's superaban con creces la habilidad de los pilotos regulares. Había pocos pilotos que pudieran dominar la terrible potencia de los nuevos motores y la creciente capacidad de maniobra. Simplemente el ser humano no podía controlar tanto poder.  
Amanda asintió lentamente. -¿Entonces?  
-Entonces se llegó a una decisión, el nuevo caza de la UNS debía ser un sistema dual, donde el piloto comandara la nave pero solo a través de un sistema informatizado que sirviera de regulador de lo que el piloto podía o no podía hacer con su aeronave... claro. -El rostro de Will se iluminó. -¿Esto es lo que querias decir con lo de la Ballesta?  
-La expansión de la civilización humana por la Vía Láctea requiere muchos más pilotos de los que nuestra sociedad puede producir. -Amanda miró con el ceño fruncido a la pantalla donde Will había estado jugando hace un rato. -Los nuevos pilotos son como aldeanos disparando Ballestas, no saben como dominar la técnica del arco, solo sirven para oprimir el gatillo cuando su comandante se lo explica.  
Will se rascó la cabeza. -Ok, entiendo tu analogia pero no veo como aplicarla a nuestro problema Amanda..  
-Ese piloto... Jim se llama. -Recordó Amanda. -Esta entrenado para seguir ciegamente las instrucciones de su computadora de abordo. No reaccionó ante la amenaza con la rapidez necesaria simplemente porque no está entrenado en ello. Creo que es la mejor muestra de lo que se ha transformado la NUNS en estos años. -Dijo suspirando profundamente. El nivel de estos pilotos nunca fue más bajo. -Dijo mientras se volvía a colocar la gorra de Capitán.  
-¿Pero entonces vamos a decir que fue eso? -Will miró a Amanda con preocupación. -¿Un desperfecto en su computadora?  
-Ojalá sea solo eso Will. Ahora solo depende de nuestra _Mata Hari_ averiguarlo. -Dijo Amanda mientras se levantaba de la cama.  
-¿Mata Hari? -Preguntó desconcertado Will  
-Nuestra Tazz, Will. Dijo Amanda con una sonrisa mientras salía de la celda y cerraba la puerta tras ella.


	15. Chapter 15

Unidad de Exploración Remota #7.  
Informe Provisional sobre la Observación del sector EFF-04776  
4 de Abril del Calendario Terrestre - Año 2031  
Desclasificado.

El Sector EFF-04776 fué observado por primera vez en el año 2017 por una de las estaciones de reconocimiento de largo alcance emplazadas en la periferia de la nube de OORT del sistema solar. Su primer registro en la base de datos del LRSDS fué como una perturbación del tipo 5 (Muy grande) del campo subdimensional del espacio. En el año 2019 se descubrió la existencia de un disco de material que orbitaba el epicentro de la anomalía, lo que instó a la división de observación del espacio profundo a enviar una misión no tripulada para un Salto FOLD de largo alcance (6 meses aproximadamente desde La Tierra)  
Debido a la limitación de la tecnología FOLD de largo alcance y al poco conocimiento que se poseía sobre las perturbaciones del subespacio durante un salto FOLD (Fault Surfaces), la sonda emergió a una distancia de seguridad de aproximadamente 2 años luz de distancia de la anomalía.  
Mediante observación remota se comprobó la existencia de un antiguo campo de batalla de origen alienígena.  
El posterior análisis de los registros de navegación y mapas estelares obtenidos gracias a la recuperación de la base de datos de la flota de Britai señalan su ubicación junto a la de un centenar de otros campos de batalla, con dataciones que se remontan hasta 5.000 años (Que es el registro más antiguo de la base de datos recuperada)  
Los resultados de la observación arrojaron una serie de interrogantes sobre la formación y comportamiento del campo.  
EFF-04776 presenta una estructura de 3 partes diferenciadas. Un disco de desechos con un diámetro de entre 600 y 650 kilómetros que rodea la zona esférica denominada "centro" en la cual se concentra la mayor cantidad de material y restos de mayor tamaño en un radio de aproximadamente 3 kilómetros. El núcleo de la perturbación no debería medir más de 100 metros de circunferencia.  
La primera interrogante surge con el comportamiento gravitacional del campo. El disco de desechos que rodea a EFF-04776 mantiene una órbita circular de unos 32 diás terrestres. Hasta la fecha no se tienen registros de otros campos de batalla que se encuentren bajo los efectos gravitatorios de cuerpos estelares cercanos.  
El segundo interrogante que plantea la observación espectrométrica del material del campo es el tamaño del mismo. Un cálculo aproximado del volumen del material observado arrojan como resultado que el tamaño de las flotas que participaron de la batalla en EFF-04776 se ubicaría alrededor de 20 veces el tamaño de la flota combinada de Boddole Zer  
La investigación se centró en el epicentro de la perturbación del campo subdimensional. Si bien se comprobó que un cuerpo oscuro ocupaba el centro de EFF-04776, se llegó a la conclusión de que su reducida masa no era la causante de la distorsión del campo dimensional, ya que no poseía la cantidad de masa necesaria para ello.  
La perturbación de EFF-04776 en el subespacio dimensional se expande más allá de los límites del campo de batalla. El análisis de la falla reveló un campo de distorsión de dimensiones colosales que, a diferencia de otras anomalías detectadas previamente, poseía un movimiento de rotación propio.  
Debido a este descubrimiento se pensó que el cuerpo oscuro en el centro de EFF-04776 podía haber sido una antigua estrella de neutrones, más precisamente un Púlsar pero esta teoría estaba en contradicción con los datos que se tienen de otras estrellas de neutrones. Principalmente debido a la masa que debería tener EFF-04776 para entrar dentro de esa categoría.  
Una de las posibles explicaciones a este fenómeno es que EFF-04776 era un púlsar cuyo núcleo hyper pesado colapsó de alguna forma haciendo que la energía de degeneración de su núcleo pasara a formar parte del tejido subdimensional, haciendo que la falla rote sobre su eje debido al traspaso de la energía de rotación de la estrella de neutrones. Si esto realmente fue así explicaría la poca masa de EFF-04776 (Que podría ser una esfera hueca con una capa externa de hierro de algunos centímetros de espesor) y su baja velocidad de rotación en comparación a  
De pronto la pantalla vibró levemente y un vaso alto lleno de cerveza quedó atravesado a una de las fotografías de espectrografia del Campo. Cinthya levantó la vista y vió a Silvia que le ofrecía la bebida con una sonrisa. Deslizó la palma de la mano sobre el pad que estaba recostado en la barra del bar y la pantalla holográfica pareció encogerse y esconderse dentro del aparato.  
-Si ese es el informe que creo que es debe de tener unos 30 años Cinthya... -La docente sostenía una cerveza en su otra mano y sentó en el taburete al lado de ella. -Cualquiera de esta nave puede darte un panorama mas actualizado de lo que hay en el Campo.  
Cinthya recogió el vaso y tomo un pequeño sorbo mientras contemplaba los estantes llenos de botellas que ocupaban la pared tras la barra. Las dos jóvenes compartían exclusivamente ese rincón de la zona de comedor, una serie de recintos interconectados donde la mayoría de los colonos cenaban o tomaban un par de copas al finalizar el día de trabajo. A esa hora comenzaban a llegar los trabajadores que no cenaba en sus casas, ya sea por un turno nocturno o por vivir solos y querian una comida rápida o simplemente juntarse con amigos para compartir un momento de esparcimiento.  
Las luces en ese sector eran más tenues que en el comedor, para dar una atmósfera algo más tranquila a quienes buscaban pasar un rato bebiendo algo. Los murmullos de las mesas llegaban reducidos, apenas amortiguados por música de Jazz que sonaba a bajo volumen en una consola a un lado del final de la barra.  
Silvia bajó de un solo trago su cerveza y comenzó a revisar su pad, de vez en cuando apartaba un informe y con un movimiento del dedo sobre la pantalla arrojaba el archivo en dirección al Pad de Cinthya, los archivos "saltaban" holograficamente de Pad en Pad a medida que la docente compartía los artículos e informes que creía necesarios que su compañera de esa noche leyera.  
-Cuando tengas tiempo libre lee todo eso. -Dijo mientras estiraba un brazo para alcanzar un pequeño recipiente con mani. Cinthya miró por encima del borde del vaso y levantó levemente una ceja al ver la cantidad de archivos que se acumulaban en su bandeja de entrada. La expectativa de leer todo eso no la entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo.  
Lo que más la sorprendía sin embargo era la cantidad de gente que había conocido ese dia. Cuando aceptó el asignamiento de trabajar con los militares se imaginó un ambiente de excesivo formalismo, lleno de poses castrenses y frialdad profesional. El beber cerveza en medio de su trabajo no estaba para nada en sus planes... claro que ella, como trabajadora civil, se podia permitir estas cosas... Jim sin embargo estaba en servicio, todo lo que ella hacía durante su inspección, incluso esta pequeña pausa para beber, era parte de la misión de su "escolta" personal y eso la hacía sentir incómoda.  
El pensar en Jim hizo que girara la cabeza en dirección a una serie de cubículos compuestos por una mesa alargada y bancos, divididos por unas mamparas altas, de modo que daban cierta privacidad a cada mesa del sector. El joven piloto estaba recostado a lo largo de todo un banco con su espalda apoyada en la pared del fondo mientras escribía algo en su Pad. Sobre la mesa habia dos tazas de café vacias.  
Silvia reparó en la dirección hacia la que miraba y Cinthya y sonrió. -El turno de Tass empieza dentro de 2 horas. -dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el borde del vaso vacio que tenia frente a ella. -Nunca vi a la chica tan entusiasmada.  
-¿De verdad tuvieron una cita? -Cinthya volvió la cabeza y miró a su compañera con incredulidad en la mirada. No hacia ni una semana que conocia a Jim, ya que había pasado dos días en la Base New Dallas mientras gestionaba los permisos y el equipo necesario para la inspección y solo le habían presentado a Jim como su piloto asignado apenas unas pocas horas antes de salir. Cierto que habian pasado casi cuatro dias confinados en esa pequeña cabina, pero entre el sueño inducido y unos pocos intercambios de palabras durante los procedimientos pre y post salto casi no habían intercalado palabras durante el viaje. Uno de los tantos textos informativos que leyó durante su espera en la base hablaba sobre la convivencia entre pilotos de distinto sexo durante misiones de duración prolongada en el espacio profundo. Esa artículo en particular era solo una parte de un extenso informe sobre estudios de psicología en operaciones de larga duración, todo empaquetado en un manual de casi mil páginas que Cinthya apenas leyó por encima, no recordaba muy bien de que hablaba pero le había hecho sonreír en varias ocasiones... bueno, no es que su vida sexual haya sido muy activa previo a su trabajo actual, pero los "consejos" que se listaban en el informe le hicieron entornar los ojos en más de una ocasión.  
En fin, que para Cinthya Jim se había comportado como un arquetipo de sórdido piloto militar más interesado en los instrumentos de su avión que en una joven profesional en el asiento trasero. Ella no se consideraba a si misma una belleza, pero estaba segura que no carecía de encantos y menos que los poco que tenía hayan sido ignorados por un hombre durante tanto tiempo en la vastedad del espacio.  
El pensar en su figura la hizo mirar con resentimiento el profundo escote de Silvia. Ella si que no tendria problemas con los hombres pensó. La docente pareció captar su pensamiento y le pareció a Cinthya que sacaba pecho para que resaltara aún más, mientras sonreía ampliamente... Dios, esa blusa parecia a punto de estallar.  
-Los rumores corren rápido en esta Colonia. -Dijo mientras levantaba una mano para pedir otra cerveza. -Parece que estuvieron acurrucaditos en el parque toda la tarde.  
-¿En el parque? -Cinthya suspiró. -El bajo perfil no es algo de lo que Jim haga alarde supongo. -Dijo mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios y descubria que lo había vaciado ¿Cuando? No se acordaba. Cinthya no era buena bebedora, no solia terminar los tragos que pedia pero pensó que seguramente la cerveza de la Colonia era demasiado floja... si, eso debia ser. Levantó la mano imitando el gesto de Silvia para pedir otra. Su compañera la examinó con curiosidad y sonrió, pero no dijo lo que estaba pensando.  
-Tass es una chica divina. -Dijo en cambio. -Tiene un cerebro enorme que deberia escurrirsele todo el tiempo con ese cuerpo menudo que tiene. -Silvia bajó la vista hacia la barra y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con el dedo en las gotas de agua en donde habían estado apoyados los vasos. -Me sorpende y me alegra que esté interesada en un chico... bueno, ese piloto no parece un niño pero ya me entiendes. -Dijo sonriendo. -Una mujer tiene derecho a sentirse mujer y dejar su trabajo de lado de vez en cuando.  
Cinthya sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
-El amor es el sentimiento más importante de la humanidad Cin. -Silvia apoyó los codos en la barra mientras colocaba su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas. -Y la humanidad misma le resta importancia al asunto.  
-Es que algunas historias de amor son demasiado "Cliché" Silvia.  
-No hay amor Cliché Cin. -Había un dejo de enojo en su voz. -Todas las historias de amor son maravillosas..  
-La joven que se enamora del soldado desconocido que aparece una noche y se va a la siguiente. -Cinthya se encogió de hombros. -No hay nada de maravilloso en ello. -Giro la cabeza y vió con asombro que Silvia la estaba mirando fijamente, aunque su semblante revelaba curiosidad. -¿En serio Cin? ¿Te parece algo tan trivial que dos personas se conozcan en el lugar menos pensado?  
-No es que sea algo trivial Silvia es que... -Las mejillas de Cinthya se pusieron coloradas. -Esa clase de encuentros casi nunca terminan en nada serio...  
-No te veía tan chapada a la antigua Cin. -Dijo Silvia enderezandose en el asiento mientras una joven camarera traía una bandeja con dos vasos de cerveza. Guardaron silencio mientras la joven servía las bebidas y retiraba los vasos vacíos.  
-Las historias triviales a veces florecen en grandes epopeyas románticas Cin. -Dijo la docente. -Es increible que la gente se despierta cada mañana y no se maraville de que esté viva gracias a una canción de amor. -Cinthya se revolvió un poco en su asiento mientras miraba de reojo a Silvia. -Sabía que ibas a nombrar a Minmay de un momento a otro. -Dijo suspirando. -Su historia trasciende el amor Silvia, no es lo mismo.  
-¿Trasciende el Amor? -Silvia prorrumpió en una carcajada. ¡Cin, nada es mas trascendental que el amor en este universo!  
-Ojalá pudiera creerte... enserio. -Suspiro Cinthya mientras se apoyaba en la barra y miraba las burbujas de bullían dentro del vaso de cerveza. -¿Por qué no ha vuelto a suceder Silvia? ¿Por qué nunca más escuchamos una canción así?  
Silvia apoyó el vaso al que le faltaba más de la mitad de su contenido y lo contempló fijamente mientras guardaba silencio. -No se Cin. -Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos pensativa. -Ojala tuviera una respuesta para eso pero... tal vez que la canción de Minmay sea única es lo que la hizo tan maravillosa. ¿No crees?  
-La Canción no puede protegernos por siempre ¿Verdad? -Cinthya pronunció la frase en un murmullo mientras Silvia la miraba con una expresión de honda pena. -Tal vez sea asi Cin, pero mientras exista el amor en el universo siempre hay esperanzas de que alguien lo exprese en una canción.  
-Brindo por eso. -Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo la joven. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y vió que su compañera se ponía colorada y se giraba rápidamente hacia el otro lado. Cinthya sintió un escalofrio y una mano masculina se posó firmemente en su hombro. -Mañana a las 0600 haremos revisión del Pod de Medición en el Hangar 4, no llegue tarde por favor. Cinthya giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver el severo rostro del piloto. -¿Entendido?  
-E-Entendido. -Tartamudeo la joven.  
Jim permaneció un momento mirando a Cinthya como dudando que la joven haya captado el mensaje. No obstante retiro la mano y haciendo un leve saludo a la mujer que estaba sentada al lado se dirigió caminando hacia la salida.  
-Hombres.-Dijo Cinthya mientras tomaba un largo trago de cerveza.  
-Hombres. -Repitió Silvia con una inexplicable sonrisa


	16. Chapter 16

Una nube de vapor se esparció por la habitación cuando Mina salió del cuarto de baño. La joven se sentó en su cama y comenzó a secarse vigorosamente la dorada cabellera con la toalla color rosa en la que estaba envuelta al terminar la ducha. Se había quedado varios minutos contemplando como el agua se escurría por el desagüe hasta que se acordó de su escasa cuota semanal de agua para higienización y soltó un par de palabrotas dirigidas principalmente a ella misma. Seguramente recibiria una reprimenda de Amanda, pero eso era lo que menos la preocupaba ese dia. Ahora había dejado de frotarse en cabello y contemplaba la pantalla que ocupaba la parte superior de su escritorio. Las fotografías que se sucedían a intervalos regulares mostraban a sus amigos y conocidos. Ver a Matt en esas fotos era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento.

-Música. -Dijo y la fotografía de Matt y Manuel sentados a horcajadas de un misil Zentraedi desactivado (Ojalá que haya estado desactivado-Pensó Mina-, aunque siendo cosa de Will, no estaba completamente segura) que en ese momento ocupaba la pantalla fué reemplazada por la interfaz de un reproductor de música con una lista de canciones elegidas por ella. El primer tema comenzó a sonar: Diamond Crevasse. Definitivamente el Universo conspiraba para evitar que su ánimo se levantara.

Sheryl Nome era una artista bastante nueva en las listas de música populares. Su primer disco había conseguido que 3 hits ocuparan lugares en los 10 primeros puestos del ranking de la MBS. Para un artista recién consagrada era un logro extraordinario.

Ahora la pantalla mostraba la imagen de tapa del disco de Sheryl mientras una serie de fotografías de la cantante giraban por delante y por detrás del mismo. Mina cerró los ojos y escuchó la música mientras su imaginación flotaba a la lejana flota Galaxy, un lugar maravilloso de donde provenian los mas grandes avances en tecnología y entretenimiento. Lamentablemente se encontraban en, prácticamente, extremos opuestos de la civilización humana. Mientras todas las flotas se acercaban al centro de la Galaxia la Rainbow estaba anclada en el rincón más alejado de la misma.

Mina abrió los ojos y contempló el rostro de Sheryl. Era bellísima y su voz llenaba su corazón de gozo, pero no con Diamond Crevasse, esa canción en particular la hacía pensar en una Sheryl mucho más íntima, mucho más cercana a los sentimientos de tristeza y soledad que a la alegría y desenfreno de la que hacía gala en el escenario cuando su cuerpo saltaba al ritmo de Don't be Late.

Del otro lado de la habitación una pequeña canasta se sacudió y un animalito salió por la abertura circular. El Kiklo comenzó a estirar sus patas delanteras mientras bostezaba despreocupadamente.

Mina suspiró y tomó un cepillo de encima de una repisa cerca de la cama. Comenzó pacientemente a desenredarse el cabello mientras reflexionaba en los acontecimientos del día. Matt había actuado de una manera extraña, la manera en que se había comportado frente a la inspectora le pareció completamente desconcertante. Al recordar como había apretado los puños y parecía a punto de saltar hacia adelante... Mina no recordaba nunca haber visto asi a su amigo desde que se conocian.

Se sobresaltó levemente al sentir el roce de la piel de Gubaba en sus tobillos. (Al fin y al cabo el Kiklo había sido un regalo de Matt y ponerle ese nombre había sido un gesto de retribución por parte de ella para con él). Levantó una de sus piernas y el animalito trepó por ella hasta la cama donde se acurrucó sobre la toalla que había quedado al lado de la joven.

La situación era la siguiente, pensaba Mina mientras acariciaba al Kiklo. Los planes de Matt de abandonar la Colonia en ese robot dependían enteramente de la ayuda de Will. Su amigo carecia por completo de conocimientos generales de mecánica y si lo que Ralph le habia insinuado era cierto, la armadura no estaba preparada para que la pilotara un ser humano. Se requería una cabina que sirviera de Proxy entre el piloto y la aviónica Meltran... o bien que Mat se sometiese al proceso de Zentranización, cosa que quedaba completamente descartada.

Ralph afirmaba que Will no podría construir una cabina de ese tipo. Se requería el acceso a material que no estaba disponible en la colonia.

Claro que siempre podrían comprar partes y equipos por el portal de importación y que la Rio Grande los trajera junto con las demás provisiones del mes, pero importar esas piezas no era económico ni escaparía al riguroso control de Amanda... no, Will no seria tan tonto para hacer eso.

El sonido de un timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Inmediatamente hizo un gesto hacia la terminal del escritorio con los dedos pulgar e índice formando un círculo. La computadora interpretó el gesto y una ventana de video se abrió en el centro de la pantalla simulando la mirilla de la puerta del camarote. Matt estaba en el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta con la cabeza gacha. Mina se sobresaltó y de un salto se levantó de la cama (tirando la toalla y a Gubaba al piso) y corrió a abrir la puerta. Solo al poner la mano sobre el picaporte se dió cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Dió media vuelta y totalmente avergonzada corrió al guardarropa a buscar algo que ponerse.

Matt aún estaba indeciso sobre lo que le iba a decir a Mina. Había venido a verla para disculparse, pero sabia que esta vez tendría que sincerarse con ella. La situación ya de por si era bastante mala como para seguir ocultándole sus planes. Akemi tenia razón en algo, se estaba comportando como un idiota con sus amigos. Ellos no se merecían eso.

El problema era cómo explicarle a mina la resolución que había tomado en caso que de que el peor escenario se cumpliese. Estaba seguro que su amiga haría todo lo posible por impedirlo, incluso intercediendo ante Amanda.

Mientras meditaba sobre esto no se percató de que la puerta estaba abierta y que Mina lo estaba mirando. Parecía haber salido hace poco de la ducha y todavía llevaba el cabello húmedo. Tenía puesta una remera gris que le quedaba extremadamente grande, llegandole casi hasta las rodillas.

-Mina yo..

-Esta bien, pasá Matt. -Dijo ella despreocupadamente.

El joven entró despacio a la habitación. Ya conocía el cuarto de Mina de memoria, habían jugado en ese cuarto junto a sus amigos en incontables ocasiones. Solo que ultimamente hace tiempo que no entraba; no había más juguetes en los estantes y la habitación estaba pulcra y ordenada al extremo. Mina se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente a la computadora. Matt se sentó en la cama y levantó la toalla que estaba tirada al costado de la cama cuyo extraño movimiento delataba la presencia de Gubaba debajo. El animalito soltó un chillido al ser levantado pero al reconocer a Matt se puso a ronronear.

-Hola Gubaba. -Dijo mientras se ponía al Kiklo en brazos.

La computadora reconoció la voz de Matt y automáticamente insertó varias canciones de Fire Bomber en la lista de reproducción y "My Soul For You" comenzó a sonar, lo que hizo que Mina suspirara más fuerte.

-Vine a disculparme Mina... me porté como un idiota hoy. -Dijo el joven mientras miraba la espalda de su amiga.

Mina no respondió, siguió manejando la interfaz de la computadora como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio escuchando cantar a Basara. Parecía que ninguno de los dos quería seguir la conversación, tal vez temiendo lo que siguiera a continuación. Finalmente fué Mina quien reunió el valor para romper el silencio. De un empujón se separó del escritorio y giró sobre la silla para quedarse enfrentada a Matt quien se sobresaltó de inmediato.

-Matt escuchame, ya se que Will cruzó la raya esta vez, pero no tienes porque preocuparte. Amanda lo tiene cubierto.

Matt levantó la vista y miró a Mina a los ojos. -No es de Will de lo que vine a hablar Mina.

-Ah... ¿No? -Atino a articular sorprendida.

-Quería ser sincero con vos, solo eso.

El rostro de Mina se fué poniendo colorado. Realmente Matt no iba a corresponder sus sentimientos ¿No? Al menos no hasta que ella se lo dijera primero ¡Que locura!

-¡Pero Matt! -Dijo con un tono nervioso mientras miraba para otro lado. -¿De que estas hablando? Vos siempre fuiste sincero conmigo!.-Realmente el corazón le estaba latiendo con fuerza.

Matt pareció inhalar profundamente un segundo.

-Estamos construyendo un Queadluun para salir al espacio... hace tiempo que Will y yo guardamos este secreto de ustedes y... Mina.. ¿Estas bien.?

Mina se había echado hacia atrás en la silla dejando caer los brazos a los costados. Se hubiese caído hacia atrás completamente pero recordó que no llevaba ropa interior debajo de la remera, por lo que se puso erguida enseguida. Tenía ganas de tirarle algo por la cabeza a Matt pero sabía que era inútil... al final iba a tener que ser ella la que se le confesara... ¡Qué incordio!

-¡Te lo iba a decir, en serio! -Matt se había puesto colorado. -Es que realmente quería salir al campo, al menos una vez.

-Matt pedazo de... -Mina trató de tranquilizarse respirando profundamente. -Ya se lo tu maldito robot en el Astillero 4... Manuel y Akemi también lo saben.

El joven abrió los ojos como platos ante la revelación de su amiga.

-No pongas esa cara tonto. -Dijo la muchacha. -Solo nuestro grupo lo sabe (Y Ralph quiso agregar, pero mejor mantener eso en secreto). -Cuando ayer insinuaste que querías meterte de polizonte en uno de los transportes para salir al campo yo ya sabía que estabas probándonos para ver qué opinábamos..

-Entonces...

-Sigue siendo una estupidez Matt. -Dijo tajantemente Mina. -Vas a poner en riesgo tu vida ¿Y todo para que? ¿Para imitar a Basara? -Señaló con el dedo índice hacia una de las paredes, pero Matt sabía que en realidad apuntaba hacia afuera, al Campo. -En el Campo no hay nadie a quien le puedas cantar Matt... ¡nadie! Solo chatarra y cadáveres momificados. Estaba molesta y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy dura con él, que sólo había venido a disculparse... pero no podía dejarlo ir sin dejarle ver su equivocación.

-Mina... yo no..

-Matt, escuchame. -Mina se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama junto al joven. -Tu música es hermosa, no necesitas ponerte en peligro para probar nada. -Sin pensarlo tomó las manos de Matt y las apretó con fuerza. -Por favor Matt, no quiero que te pase nada.

Ambos guardaron silencio en lo que pareció una eternidad, simplemente siguieron tomados de la mano sin decir nada hasta que de pronto un tema de Sharon Apple comenzó a sonar quebrando el momento de inmovilidad. Parecieron darse cuenta simultáneamente y se soltaron las manos de forma avergonzada.

-Yo... -Comenzó a decir Matt con las mejillas sonrosadas. -Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero ponerme en peligro por nada Mina. Lo que estoy buscando es una respuesta que no puedo hallar aquí, entre las paredes de la Colonia.

Mina todavía no se había repuesto y respiraba agitadamente. Miró a Matt intrigada. -¿Que estás buscando entonces..? -Dijo finalmente.

-No se Mina... pero.. -De pronto guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza.

-Matt... viniste a ser sincero conmigo. ¿No?

El joven levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga a los ojos. -Es cierto, a eso vine.

-Entonces confía en mi. -Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro. -Yo voy a estar siempre al lado tuyo, puedes contarme todo.

Matt pareció de pronto más aliviado, como si hubiese tomado una resolución y estuviera en paz con ello. -No se muy bien lo que estoy buscando Mina pero... hoy cuando vi a esa Joven extranjera...Cinthya... es como que el corazón me empezó a latir mas fuerte y supe que había algo mas allá de la Colonia que tenía que experimentar... algo como... no se como expresarlo.

Mina permaneció unos segundos sin saber que decir, solo apretó un poco mas el hombro de Matt y bajó la mirada.

Ella si sabía lo que Matt no podía expresar.


	17. Chapter 17

No exageraban cuando afirmaron que la Rainbow era grande.

Cinthya llevaba bastante tiempo caminando por un largo pasillo en donde no se veía el techo... tal vez no lo tuviera en absoluto, solo podía ver las placas metálicas del piso con unas pequeñas luces anaranjadas puestas a intervalos regulares. A ambos lados había puertas de todos los tamaños y formas, algunas eran como las de su camarote y otras eran pequeñas compuertas de acceso a pasillos o conductos de ventilación, pero eran las enormes compuertas de veinte o treinta metros de altura las que la intimidaban; cuando pasaba cerca de una de ellas sentía la necesidad de correr como temiendo que se abriera y la atrapara dentro.

Salvo esas extrañas puertas, el resto del escenario no le causaba ninguna sensación en particular. Sabía que estaba buscando algo y que eso, sea lo que fuese estaba al final del pasillo, pero no tenía prisa por llegar. Se pasó los primeros momentos probando de abrir algunas de las puertas más pequeñas, pero desistió a la vigésima quinta o sexta... deberian estar todas cerradas, incluso las grandes.

Mientras le echaba una mirada a una extraña escotilla circular similar a esas que aparecían en las fotos de los antiguos submarinos captó un ligero y fugaz movimiento al final del pasillo. Al levantar la vista creyó ver por un momento a una persona con cabello rojizo.

-¿Matt? -Se preguntó Cinthya en voz alta... si, ese era el nombre de ese joven, Matt, lo recordaba bien ¿Que estaba haciendo allí?

Aparentemente el pasillo hacia una curva más adelante porque el joven desapareció de pronto hacia la derecha. Cinthya sintió el impulso de correr pero se contuvo y siguió caminando al mismo ritmo de antes. Al llegar al lugar donde había visto desaparecer al joven comprobó que las luces del pasillo se apagaban en ese punto y lo que de lejos parecía una pared era el pasillo envuelto en tinieblas. Sobre la pared derecha había una compuerta de tamaño normal que estaba entreabierta. La joven no lo pensó dos veces y entró por ella.

Se encontró en medio de una habitación bien iluminada de medianas proporciones. El suelo estaba lleno de juguetes que se encontraban esparcidos sobre una alfombra de color rosa. Una ventana dominaba la pared del fondo mientras que una pequeña cama de madera, un placard empotrado en una pared y varias estanterías llenas de libros y más juguetes completaban el mobiliario. Naturalmente Cinthya conocía esa habitación y se encaminó hasta la ventana esquivando cuidadosamente las muñecas y demas juguetes que no reconocía. Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió levantar la hoja de la ventana y una ráfaga de viento agitó su cabello y las cortinas, obligándola a retroceder un poco.

Era exactamente la vista que recordaba, los mismos edificios, las ventanas de departamentos que se elevaban en la distancia de Ciudad Macross, el paisaje que se le había grabado en la memoria de tanto tiempo que pasaba en su habitación. El cielo estrellado estaba salpicado de puntos intermitentes que denotaban la presencia de grandes cruceros de batalla y las continuas estrellas fugaces, que volaban en formaciones de tres Valkyrias mientras realizaban el reingreso atmosférico. ¿Cuántas veces siendo una niña había pedido deseos a esas patrullas de cazas antes que su padre le explicara lo que eran en realidad?

Pero había algo diferente en el paisaje que Cinthya observaba. Al principio fué un ligero sonido que fue amplificandose hasta convertirse en un rugido que hacía que los cristales de los apartamentos cercanos vibrasen con alarmante intensidad. Entonces la vió: por sobre los edificios que ocultaban la vista de la ciudad comenzó a asomarse una gigantesca nave en pleno ascenso. Cinthya se tapó los oídos con las manos para protegerlos del estruendo mientras observaba fascinada como la enorme nave pasaba sobre su vecindario, toda envuelta en luces y dejando tras sí una estela de mariposas azules. ¿Mariposas? Estaba segura que eran mariposas azules, lo había visto en un video en una de sus clases de historia. Esa nave era la primera nave de colonización humana en abandonar el Planeta Tierra, la Megaroad 01.

La nave era tan grande que pasaron varios minutos hasta que el cielo volvió a estar despejado. Ahora volvían a aparecer las falsas estrellas y las estelas brillantes en la debilitada atmósfera del planeta. Cinthya suspiró y cerró la ventana, también corrió las cortinas mientras se decía a sí misma que eso formaba parte de una historia en la que ella no tenía protagonismo. Se dió vuelta y contempló la habitación con curiosidad, como buscando algo. Al examinar la cama vio que sentado en el borde del colchón se encontraba un pequeño muñeco de acción, de esos que les gusta tanto a los chicos de 8 o 10 años. Este muñeco vestía un traje amarillo con grandes rayas verticales negras, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el copioso pelo rojo que adornaba su cabeza.

Dió unos pasos hacia la cama y se propuso tomar el muñeco, mas cuando su mano estaba a punto de apresarlo este dió un salto y se plantó desafiante en medio de la cama.

Cinthya se sorprendió y retiró de inmediato la mano. El muñeco de acción estaba haciendo poses de combate, como si fuera uno de esos héroes que luchan contra monstruos gigantes en escenarios de miniatura.

La joven contempló maravillada como el muñeco de Matt saltaba y arrojaba patadas voladoras contra lo que parecían enemigos invisibles. Al dar una vuelta carnero hacia atrás se quedó de pronto haciendo equilibrio sobre una pierna justo al borde de la cama.

-¡Cuidado! -Exclamó Cinthya y se arrojó hacia adelante con las manos extendidas para intentar atrapar al muñeco que estaba a punto de caer.

El muñeco se elevó por los aires mientras Cinthya pasaba por debajo de él y caía al lado de la cama con un gran estruendo.

La joven se incorporó pesadamente apoyándose en el borde de la cama, al levantar la vista vio al muñeco levitando sobre la cama a escasos centímetros de su rostro. No estaba flotando realmente, en realidad parecía sujeto por finos hilos negros que envolvían sus brazos y piernas, como una marioneta.

Cinthya se puso de pie y retrocedió asustada mientras el muñeco volvió a hacer las poses de lucha ahora en el aire.

Atemorizada levantó la vista hacia el techo y contempló con horror una visión de pesadilla.

No había techo, nunca lo había habido. Allá arriba, en las alturas envueltas en niebla y penumbras un gigante, un Zentraedi la contemplaba como si ella fuera una muñeca en una casa de juguete. De sus manos gigantes asomaban los hilos que sujetaban los brazos y piernas de Matt que ahora estaba bailando una extraña danza.

Cinthya gritó con todas sus fuerzas y las paredes de la casa de muñecas en la que estaba se abrieron hacia afuera. La oscuridad la rodeaba, estaba sola en un rectángulo de luz que era el piso alfombrado de su habitación. Retrocedió unos pasos y sintió que su pié aplastaba algo que con un crujido resonó en la oscura inmensidad.

Asustada levantó su pie izquierdo y vió que había aplastado un avión de juguete. El modelo le resultaba conocido, era azul y tenía una forma triangular, pero ahora yacía partido en tres pedazos, la cabina se había reventado por el peso de ella y el pequeño piloto de juguete estaba a un lado con la cabeza separada del cuerpo. Cinthya se agachó apresuradamente y tomó los pedazos del muñeco tratando con desesperación de encastrar la cabeza nuevamente al cuerpo, pero para su pesar solo conseguía que más pedazos se desprendieran del mismo. Al caérsele el casco pudo ver como los ojos violetas del piloto de juguete la miraban con terror.

Se despertó gritando. La ropa interior con la que dormía estaba empapada de sudor pero sentia un frio mortal que la hizo tiritar al abandonar apresuradamente la cama. Tropezando con el mobiliario corrió hasta el baño donde la luz se encendió automáticamente al instante de entrar. Vomitar la hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero se quedó en cuclillas frente al inodoro mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Nunca había tenido una pesadilla así, definitivamente la cerveza que había tomado no era para nada suave como pensaba.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y logró sostenerse en el lavamanos. El agua fria empapando su cara borró los últimos rastros de la pesadilla, no obstante la sensación de una presencia gigante que la acechaba desde lo alto persistía, pero al menos ahora si habia un techo sobre su cabeza.

La habitación (Porque llamarlo camarote no hacía honor a lo que era realmente) que la gente de la Rainbow le habían cedido estaba bastante bien equipado. Además de tener su propio baño con ducha disponia de una pequeña cocina y una salita de estar. Su Pad descansaba sobre una mesita auxiliar al lado de la cama y proyectaba una pequeña holografía indicando la hora de la Colonia (Se había sincronizado automáticamente al acceder a la base de datos de la misma) Faltaban algunos minutos para las cinco de la mañana, por lo que daba igual si se quedaba despierta, así que apagó la alarma agitando la mano sobre el aparato.

Permaneció sentada en la cama en medio de la oscuridad. La habitación no tenia ventanas y solo un pequeño resplandor anaranjado se colaba bajo la puerta. Le pareció escuchar unos pequeños golpes en la misma, prestó atención y volvieron a sonar, en efecto alguien golpeaba despacio la puerta de metal.

-Luz. -Dijo y la habitación se iluminó uniformemente. Quien estuviese afuera tambien notó la repentina luz y dejó de golpear.

-¿Cinthya? ¿Está usted bien?. -Era la voz de Jim.

-Estoy bien, deme un momento. -Alcanzo a decir mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. El mareo había remitido pero sentia la cabeza pesada. En el respaldo de la cama había unos joggins que tenia pensado usar por la tarde, se los puso rápidamente al igual que una remera que extrajo del bolso de viaje. Ahora estaba un poco más presentable.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza fuera. Jim estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes del pasillo y la miraba con curiosidad. Tenía puesto su traje de piloto y un pequeño bolso descansaba en el suelo.

-¿Todo bien? -Volvió a preguntar. -Se la ve muy pálida.

La joven asintió con la cabeza pero siguió asomada detrás de la puerta. No quería salir al pasillo descalza ni tampoco tenias ganas de que el piloto entrase a su habitación. Con respecto a su palidez... si, lo habia notado, no tenia nada en el estomago y no creía poder ingerir nada más hasta que se sintiese un poco mejor.

Jim se acarició la barbilla y suspiró profundamente. -¿Quiere que la acompañe a la enfermería? -Pregunto con resignación.

-Si pero antes dígame una cosa ¿Hace cuanto que esta ahi afuera?

-Media hora más o menos. -Contestó el piloto con sinceridad. -Yo estoy en servicio y me levanté a las 0400. Pensé en esperarla aquí a ver si se despertaba a tiempo a pesar de lo de anoche en el b... -Vió interrumpida su frase por el portazo que Cinthya dio repentinamente.

Veinte minutos más tarde Cinthya salía de su habitación enfundada en su propio traje de piloto. Por suerte había muchas mujeres piloto en la NUNS y había abundancia de talles en trajes de vuelo, por lo que pudo elegir uno que le quedaba perfecto. Como tenían que pasar casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde encerrados en la cabina del avión trató de llevar la menor cantidad de cosas posibles, casi todas ellas acomodadas prolijamente en los numerosos bolsillos del traje de vuelo. No se había olvidado el casco, por supuesto, que estaba firmemente enganchado en su espalda. La lección había sido muy bien aprendida.

-Estoy lista. -Dijo fríamente sin dirigir la mirada al piloto. -Vamos

-Copy. -Dijo Jim al tiempo que volvía a suspirar y recogía su bolso del suelo. Al parecer iba a ser una jornada bastante complicada.

Alcanzó a Cinthya justo en el momento en el que se abría la puerta del elevador. Ambos entraron en silencio y cuando la joven iba a presionar el botón -12 Jim se adelantó y presionó el botón que estaba inmediatamente arriba.

-La enfermería está en el -11. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. -Dijo en forma cortante, luego miró a su compañero y agregó: -Parece que tuvo una buena guia turistica ayer ¿Verdad?

Jim no respondió pero al menos ya no sonreía. Cinthya también pensó que la jornada iba a ponerse complicada.

El ascensor se detuvo suavemente. Cinthya salió primero e inmediatamente vio las indicaciones para llegar a la clínica de la colonia. Sin esperar a Jim caminó con determinación por la cubierta hasta una puerta doble vidriada al final de la misma. No la sorprendió que no hubiese nadie, era demasiado temprano. Entró a la clínica y se encontró en una sala de espera con varias filas de asientos y una pequeña oficina de recepción junto a una puerta. Un par de plantas y una pantalla apagada en una de las paredes completaban el mobiliario. Caminó hasta la recepción y miró a través del vidrio sin ver a nadie.

-¿Hola? -Llamó a través del agujero circular del cristal de la oficina.

Pasaron uno instantes y el sonido de una puerta se escuchó en algún lugar al fondo de la oficina. Una persona joven de tez morena con un guardapolvo verde se asomó por la puerta abierta de la oficina. Al ver a Cinthya se quedó perplejo uno segundos sin decir nada, pero su expresión cambió de repente y el rostro se le iluminó

-Ah, usted debe ser la Inspectora Ambiental. Un segundo. -Dijo mientras desaparecia. Inmediatamente la puerta contigua a la recepción se abrió y el médico se acercó a la Joven.

-Soy David. -Dijo mientras extendía la mano a Cinthya. Soy el médico de guardia esta noche, encantado de conocerla. Cinthya estrechó la mano del médico y se presentó a su vez. -Soy Cinthya Ross, mucho gusto.

-Perdón por hacerla esperar. -Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos. -La guardia estaba muy tranquila y le dije a Jenny que fuera al salón de descanso a dormir un poco. -Señaló la oficina de recepción. -Siempre hay un doctor y una enfermera de guardia, pero generalmente yo me encargo de todo y... -Se detuvo a mitad de la frase mientras miraba hacia afuera a través de las puertas vidriadas. -¿Su compañero la va a esperar afuera?

Cinthya se volvió y vio a Jim apoyado en la baranda que delimitaba la cubierta, justo enfrente a la entrada de la clínica.

-Si. -Dijo restándole importancia al asunto. -Soy yo la que tenía que venir a consultar algo.

El médico la observó bien y se llevó la mano a la barbilla. -Resaca ¿No?

Cinthya se puso colorada y asintió levemente con la cabeza. El médico ahora sonreía.

-No se preocupe. -Dijo. -Le voy a dar algo para que se sienta mejor. La cerveza de la Rainbow es algo traicionera con los de afuera.

Sin decir nada más David abrió la puerta e invitó a Cinthya a pasar por ella. Esta comunicaba a un pasillo que daba acceso a media docena de consultorios, una de las últimas puertas estaba entreabierta y es allí adonde se dirigieron.

El consultorio estaba bien equipado y ordenado. Los equipos e instrumental médico eran modernos y la limpieza era excelente. De todas formas Cinthya debería haber venido el ultimo día de su inspección a ver las instalaciones médicas, pero era una buena oportunidad de ver como todo funcionaba cotidianamente, algo así como una inspección sorpresa.

Se sentó en la camilla y al intentar recostarse contra la pared hizo que el casco golpeara fuertemente con la misma.

-Huy, lo siento. -Dijo poniéndose nuevamente colorada. -No me acostumbro a llevar esto puesto.

El médico asintió y se colocó un par de guantes de latex. -Es usted civil ¿Verdad?

-Asi es, soy subcontratada por la NUNS.

-Ya veo. -Dijo. -Es mi tercer año de prácticas en la Rainbow, pero me dijeron que siempre habían venido militares a hacer estas inspecciones.

-¿Es usted un Médico Residente? -Preguntó interesada Cinthya.

-Así es, un año más y podré trabajar en mi propio consultorio.

-¿Aquí en la Rainbow?

-¿En la Colonia? No, es demasiado pequeña, yo solo vine aqui por las prácticas y la experiencia. Me gustaria mudarme a alguna flota importante, por ejemplo la Frontier o la Galaxy, son las candidatas ideales. El médico abrió un pequeño gabinete y miró los fármacos buscando algo. -¿Quiere tomar una pastilla o que le de algo inyectable?

-Necesito un arreglo rápido doc. -Dijo Cinthya

-Entonces le daré una inyección. -Extrajo una cajita amarilla y cerró la puerta del mueble. -¿Quiere tomarse la presión?

Cinthya asintió, pero luego se miró las manos enfundadas en los guantes del traje de piloto y meneó la cabeza. -Aunque voy a tardar un rato en quitarme esto. -Dijo.

-No hace falta Señorita Ross. -Dijo señalando el cuello de la joven.

-Llameme Cinthya.

-Muy bien Cinthya, no hagamos esperar mucho al soldado o tendremos problemas. -Dijo divertido. -Extrajo un pad de uno de sus bolsillos y con un leve tirón desenrosco un fino cable verde de un compartimento lateral del aparato. Luego tomó de una de las repisas algo parecido a un apósito adhesivo y quitó el film protector.

-Ponte este sensor en el cuello. -Dijo mientras le alcanzaba la punta del cable adherida al sensor autoadhesivo.

Cinthya tomó el sensor y se lo colocó tal cual le había indicado el médico. Al cabo de unos segundos unos pitidos sonaron desde el Pad de David.

-Tienes la presión un poco baja. -Dijo consultando el pad. -Tu temperatura y ritmo cardiaco son normales. Todo bien Cinthya, ya puedes quitarte el sensor.

La joven despegó lentamente el sensor y se lo pasó al médico. Este despego el cable y arrojó el apósito a un recipiente de desperdicios patologicos. Luego enrolló el resto del cable en el Pad y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Esperaba encontrar al Doctor Evans aqui. -Dijo Cinthya.

-Evans casi siempre trabaja de dia. Si bien somos tres los médicos en la Rainbow, la mayoría de las veces yo tomo las guardias nocturnas.

El joven médico tomó una pequeña pistola inyectora e inserto la ampolla del fármaco en la punta de la misma.

-El Doctor Evans es también cirujano y la Doctora Yuki es Pediatra. Las demás especialidades como Oftalmología u Odontología requieren la visita de especialistas del exterior.

Cinthya recostó la cabeza en su hombro para dejar espacio libre a David, la unión del traje con el casco era un anillo que no dejaba mucho del cuello a la vista. Por suerte la pistola era pequeña y la ampolla que hacía de boquilla descartable llegaba perfectamente. Una leve presión y la dosis fue administrada.

-Listo. Deberías sentirte mejor en unos minutos. -Dijo el médico.

-Gracias Doc.

David desprendió la ampolla usada de la pistola y la arrojó al mismo tacho de residuos patológicos. -Lo que si, come algo apenas te sientas mejor, preferentemente algo dulce.

-Tengo una barrita de cereal con chocolate en uno de mis bolsillos. -Dijo la joven mientras se palpaba uno de los bolsillos delanteros.

-Perfecto. -Dijo el médico quitándose los guantes. -Cualquier cosa me avisas por e-mail.

Sincronizaron sus Pads para intercambiar direcciones de correo electrónico y luego se encaminaron hacia la recepción, se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Cinthya salió a la cubierta donde Jim la esperaba con dos vasos grandes de café caliente.

A lo mejor no va a ser tan mal día, pensó Cinthya.


	18. Chapter 18

Nota del Autor: Este es un capítulo algo cortito, pero quería expandir un poco más al personaje de Ralph, aprovechando la oportunidad de hablar un poco sobre ciertas características de la raza Zentraedi que luego van a tener un papel muy importante en la historia. Esta historia trata de seguir al pie de la letra el canon "Oficial" del universo Macross, asi que son muy pocas las libertades que me he tomado para explicar lo que le pasa a un humano que se "Agiganta", espero sepan entender esas libertades, son para el bien de la historia XD.

¡Cuidado Ralph!

El grito lo hizo reaccionar pero ya era tarde, la rueda de acero de casi dos metros de diámetro rebasó el tope del riel haciendo que el carro se inclinase. Ralph se movió violentamente hacia adelante y contuvo el avance del mismo, mientras la rueda golpeaba su hombro derecho con un enorme estampido.

La gravedad estaba algo por debajo de medio G, pero aun asi la inercia que el carro desarrolló mientras se deslizaba por el riel sumado al enorme peso de las estructuras de soporte hicieron retroceder unos cuantos metros al gigante.

-L-Lo Tengo. -tartamudeó Ralph mientras trataba de distribuir el peso de la carga sobre sus brazos. -Dense prisa! -Agregó inmediatamente a los gritos.

La enorme cadena metálica que corría por debajo de la plataforma comenzó a tirar del carro y Ralph sintió como el peso remitia. Cuando la rueda descarrilada pasó por encima del riel la puso en su sitio de un puñetazo y levantó de un golpe la palanca que bloqueaba al carro en su lugar.

-¿Pero que mierda paso ahi arriba Ralph? -La voz de Hal sonó nerviosa por el intercomunicador. -Creia que estabas sujetando el carro con ambas manos.

-Ya está Hal, bájalo. -Dijo Ralph dando por finalizado el tema.

Como única respuesta obtuvo un gruñido y el sonido de la grúa principal que comenzaba a bajar la estructura de recolección. Si bien la Rainbow contaba con dos grandes hangares frontales para recibir y despachar naves de gran tamaño, el enorme gasto de energía necesario para operar en ellos no justificaba su uso. Se usaban las bahías de atraque de menor capacidad de estribor, ubicadas convenientemente al mismo nivel que el acceso al depósito y al pilar del elevador central de la Nave. Eran algo estrechas para trabajar con la enorme estructura en cruz que hacía de base temporal a los recolectores del Campo, pero a esas alturas nadie se quejaba.

-Campamento en posición. -Dijo Hal.

-Es tuyo Andy. -Respondió Ralph.

Una enorme grúa que parecía un enorme brazo robot cobró vida y se deslizó por un riel del techo hasta situarse encima del enorme armazón que contenia los carros amarrados. El brazo se desplegó y se acopló con el centro de la estructura con un estruendoso CLACK.

-Lo tengo Ralph. -Se escuchó por el canal general del intercomunicador.

-Sácalo afuera. -Dijo el gigante mientras encendía las luces de su casco. -Torre de Control aqui Recolectores. Campamento listo para salir.

-Torre de Control a Recolectores. Recibido. -Le pareció a Ralph que la voz de Tass sonaba algo cansada. -Despresurización en cinco minutos. -para confirmar sus palabras, las luces se tornaron rojas y una baliza comenzó a girar cerca de la enorme compuerta de salida. La grúa elevó un poco la pesada estructura y lentamente comenzó a deslizarse por el techo del hangar hacia la salida.

Ralph permaneció en el lugar mientras observaba el movimiento de las enormes máquinas. Se había distraído un segundo pensando en la charla que había tenido con Evans la noche anterior y casi provoca un desastre. Sin pensarlo se acarició el hombro derecho aunque no le dolia para nada... de hecho, hace varios años que no experimentaba dolor alguno, salvo que esforzara al máximo su cuerpo, saltando desde muy alto o tratando de levantar pesos que ni algunas grúas podían levantar en la gravedad normal de la Colonia. Los cuerpos gigantes tienen muchas ventajas, su extrema resistencia a los daños era una de ellas. Quemaduras, radiación, golpes e incluso la falta de aire; su cuerpo gigante tenía una tolerancia muy superior a la humana. Cierto que había algunas diferencias orgánicas notables, como que sus costillas eran mucho más anchas y no le permitian girar el torso tanto como un humano (Lo que hacía de rascarse la espalda algo completamente imposible) o que por ejemplo ni su cabello ni sus uñas habían vuelto a crecer. Otros cambios eran más sutiles. Estos eran los que preocuparon más a Ralph durante el año de aclimatación que soportó en una colonia de Zentraedis antes de volver a la Rainbow convertido en gigante; Al principio pensó que era alguna especie de experiencia traumática post-agigantamiento, pero luego comprendió que su cuerpo no era lo unico que se habia adaptado a la biologia alienígena, su mente tambien había sido modificada a la peculiar forma de vida de esas armas vivientes. Las primeras noches permanecía en completo estado de alerta, su cuerpo reaccionando ante cualquier ruido o movimiento repentino a su alrededor. Sentía peligro (aunque no miedo) frente a personas desconocidas y sus musculos estaban contraídos todo el tiempo, listos para hacerlo saltar ante cualquier amenza real o imaginaria. Los psiquiatras le explicaron que su cuerpo estaba programado para la lucha y debido a la fuerza genética que esta habilidad de lucha dominaba la sociedad Zentraedi, debería "domarla" antes de reinsertarse en una sociedad civil.

Fué lo más difícil de todo.

Debió conquistar su cuerpo. Debió luchar contra las oleadas de excitación e ira cuando interactuaba con otros gigantes. Un simple apretón de manos con un extraño desencadenaba fuertes temblores en Ralph y lo obligaban a apretar los dientes y buscar apoyo en una pared cercana.

Los demás sentimientos humanos tampoco se llevaban bien con su nuevo cuerpo.

La ira, la frustración, el desasosiego, incluso necesidades básicas como el hambre o ir al baño desataban reflejos de combate si alguien o algo se interponía en su camino. Ralph soportó todo el proceso usando hasta la última gota de su fuerza de voluntad y vió con sus propios ojos como otros pacientes se venían abajo o simplemente se volvían locos debido a la transición... los cuerpos de ambas razas podian ser iguales en más de un 99,99%, pero esa sutil diferencia podía volver loco a un hombre y convertirlo en una bestia asesina. Los trajes de fuerza modificados que vestían 24 horas al dia estaban ahi por una razón más que justificada.

Ralph lo soportó todo estoicamente. Pero entonces apareció la música.

Se han escrito miles de páginas con respecto al shock cultural que la música produjo en la raza Zentraedi. Cientos de hipótesis fueron planteadas y refutadas por eminentes ExoAntropólogos, debates encendidos dividieron a estudiosos de todas las ciencias derivadas del estudio de la Cultura y aun asi, nunca se llegó a una respuesta o teoría unificada. Para muchos Antropólogos la música en La Tierra fué el verdadero motor de la Cultura y no un mero producto de la misma, por eso se creyó al principio que el Shock Cultural era producido por la exposición a la forma más "pura" de Cultura Humana y por ende la exagerada reacción que sufrieron los primeros alienígenas al escucharla.

Pero volviendo a Ralph, la clase de "Shock" que el hombre sufrió no tuvo nada que ver con la disminución de sus capacidades motoras o las palpitaciones que transformaron a veteranos pilotos de combate Zentraedis en manojos de nervios al escuchar una simple canción de una "Idol" terrestre.

Ralph era hipersensible a la música.

Ciertas canciones lo hacian llorar descontroladamente, otras lo ponían en un estado de relajación parecido al trance. Ciertas melodías podían hundirlo en un estado de depresión angustiante y, curiosamente, el Rock lo hacía dormir como un bebé.

El lo soporto todo. Volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo y dejó que los psiquiatras lo ayudaran a entender su mente y a limitarla. Debió recrear todos y cada uno de sus habitos (Buenos y Malos) y adaptarlos a su nueva mente. Todo fué revisado y reacondicionado.

Salvo el sexo. La vida sexual de los Zentraedis no formó parte de su adiestramiento. Ni un comentario, ni siquiera una carilla en las miles de hojas de informes que debió leer para comprender como funcionaba ahora su cuerpo. Nada.

Sacudió la cabeza dentro del casco como tratado de sacarse de encima cualquier preocupación y comenzó a caminar en pos de la enorme cruz que avanzaba ya a mitad de camino a la salida.

"Tensión Sexual" -Pensó.

-Ridiculo. -Dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que sus compañeros no lo oyeran por el intercomunicador.

La gravedad comenzó a descender y cada paso que daba lo hacía saltar un poco más alto cada vez. Al llegar a la escotilla se dejó flotar libremente en pos de la estructura.

Un sonido siseante se sintió en todo en hangar mientras el aire era succionado a travez de respiraderos en techo y paredes. Al cabo de un minuto no había diferencia entre interior y exterior por lo que la compuerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, la primera puerta en forma vertical y la segunda en forma horizontal. La grúa comenzó a desplegarse desde dentro del hangar de modo que la enorme estructura salió al exterior a medida que el brazo mecánico se extendía telescopicamente.

-A trabajar. -Dijo Ralph.


	19. Chapter 19

Las tenues luces anaranjadas de la cabina parpadearon y dejaron paso a la luz blanca que indicaba el fin del salto. Los pilotos tardaron un par de segundos más en despertarse, un salto FOLD de tan largo alcance siempre entumece los músculos del cuerpo. Luego de una breve sesión de estiramiento de brazos y piernas, ambos pilotos inclinaron sus asientos hacia delante y se pusieron a revisar los sistemas de la nave. Fué Gray el primero en romper el silencio.

-Vamos a comunicarnos con la Rainbow apenas terminemos de chequear nuestras coordenadas.

-Ok, enviando pulso en 3,2,1... ya. -Mike activó el micro-enlace FOLD mientras miraba el monitor que media la zona alrededor de la nave en busca de anomalías en el espacio subdimensional que pudieran obstaculizar la transmisión. -Pulso enviado, el canal está despejado. -Dijo mientras retiraba las manos de la consola. -Todavía no me explicaste el porqué de la prisa que tenemos por saltar al Campo

Gray no contestó, parecía estar ocupado consultando una base de datos personal en la pantalla frente a su asiento.

-¿Es por eso, no? -Insistió Mike señalando hacia el fondo de la cabina, donde una gran caja metálica de casi un metro y medio de alto estaba firmemente atada con cintas de carga a la pared.

El viejo piloto giró la cabeza suspirando y miró a Mike a través del cristal del casco. -Te dije Mike que te olvidaras de esa cosa.

Mike miró a Gray y luego se volteó a mirar la extraña carga. -Cap, usted lleva 30 años comerciando entre las colonias, es casi una leyenda en el gremio ¿Es necesario que empiece a contrabandear a estas alturas?

-¿Y quien dijo que eso es contrabando muchacho?

-No está declarado en el manifiesto.

-No recuerdo que este obligado a registrar mis calzoncillos en el puto manifiesto Mike..

-Ni teniendo las pelotas de un Zentraedi usarias calzoncillos tan grandes.

Gray murmuró algo parecido a un gruñido o un insulto (o ambas cosas) y se puso a extraer un Pad de uno de los compartimientos laterales de su asiento. Mike abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo pensó mejor y usando la pequeña interfaz táctil adherida a la muñeca del brazo izquierdo de su traje puso en funcionamiento un reproductor de música que solo se escuchaba dentro de su casco.

La siguiente hora pasó lentamente mientras Gray leia un libro en su Pad y Mike dormitaba dentro de su traje. Era una de las rutinas mas tediosas del viaje, pero era parte importante de la seguridad de las naves que ingresaban al campo. La anomalia que se extendia desde el centro del campo presentaba un comportamiento inestable; Podía rotar en cualquier eje y expandirse o contraerse según las fluctuaciones del subespacio dimensional, que es el medio que las naves que utilizan la tecnología de salto FOLD utilizan para cruzar la galaxia.

Por eso emerger de un FOLD en el campo sin saber donde estaba la anomalía podría ser extremadamente peligroso. La anomalía podía destrozar el casco de una nave, pero era la corona de proyección que se extendía mucho más allá del núcleo lo que provocaba dolores de cabeza a las naves espaciales. Durante los procesos de expansión de la anomalía, la superficie de fallas que forma la corona podía abarcar varios años luz de distancia. Como la expansión de la corona se produce en el espacio subdimensional a la vez que en el espacio normal, las leyes relativistas no se aplican a la misma. La corona puede cubrir instantáneamente un área de espacio que a la luz le tomaría años abarcar.

Una nave atrapada en una superficie de falla sufre una disminución de la velocidad de desplazamiento y si la falla es lo suficientemente grande, podría incluso romper la burbuja WARP que rodea la nave y forzar un DEFOLD involuntario.

La solución mas simple fué establecer que toda nave que llegara al campo emergiese a una distancia de seguridad, lo suficientemente alejada del campo para no sufrir los efectos de la anomalia, pero lo suficientemente cerca para establecer una comunicación con la Colonia y pedir las coordenadas para un DEFOLD seguro.

Mike sintió unos golpes retumbar en el casco y abrió los ojos. Gray le estaba golpeando el Pad en el visor mientras señalaba la consola.

-Ya voy ya voy... -Dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y operaba la consola. -Tengo nuestra posición Cap.

-Era hora. -Dijo gray mientras guardaba el Pad en su lugar. -Vamos a ver que dice la Rainbow.

Mike no esperó la orden. Con el toque de un par de teclas ya habia abierto el enlace hacia la Colonia antes de que Gray dijera algo.

-Aqui el Carguero Rio Grande, me recibe Rainbow? -Preguntó Mike por el enlace.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y luego una voz femenina sonó por los auriculares de ambos pilotos. -Aqui la Colonia Rainbow, los escuchamos bien Rio Grande.

-Hola Rebecca. -Dijo de improviso Gray. -¿Como está mi Morenasa preciosa?

El enlace quedó en silencio unos segundos tras lo cual la voz de Rebecca se volvió a escuchar.

-Rio Grande, por favor indique su plan de vuelo.

-Rebbie no me trates asi, me rompes el corazon.

-Capitán de la Rio Grande, por favor informe plan de vuelo.

-Queres aparentar que sos un témpano pero sos la mujer más apasionada que conozco Rebbi, de solo oir tu voz me estoy derritiendo dentro de este traje.

Esta vez el silencio fue más prolongado, al parecer Rebecca parecía estar luchando por mantener el autocontrol, cosa que finalmente no pudo lograr.

-Pedazo de idiota ¿No podes hablar en serio una sola vez?

-¡Esa es la Rebbie que conozco! -Exclamó Gray con alegría. ¡La conejita de puente más famosa de toda esta parte de la vía láctea!

-¡Conej...! -La voz de la controladora de la Rainbow denotaba una indignación sorpresiva. -¿Quien te crees que sos? Idiota! Viejo Verde! Degenerado!

Las carcajadas de Mike fueron tan fuertes que saturaron el enlace. De repente otra voz femenina, mucho más calma, se escuchó en la cabina.

-Rebecca, tienes autorización para hacerlos salir del FOLD en nuestro campo de desarme de explosivos.

-¿Y perder toda esta carga extra que traigo para ti Amanda? -Dijo Gray a las carcajadas.

-Mas te vale que la carga esté bien o juro que vas a ir a visitar a Will al calabozo, viejo.

Ahora fue el turno de Mike de reírse nuevamente. -¿Will? ¿Otra vez en el calabozo? ¿Que hizo ahora?

-Nada que te importe, pero dejame advertirte sobre hacer alguna estupidez cuando te acerques a la Colonia; Hay personal de la NUNS abordo.

Gray se quedó callado, miró a Mike que también había dejado de reír repentinamente y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-No me gustó ese silencio caballeros. -La voz de Amanda se escuchó claramente por el enlace. -Mas les vale que sea un delay del enlace.

-¿Hay soldados en la Rainbow? -Preguntó Mike

-Una inspección sanitaria programada. -Explicó Rebecca. -Un Teniente y una Civil, se irán pasado mañana si terminan todo a tiempo.

Gray tenía ganas de rascarse la cabeza, era un reflejo que ni con sus miles de horas de vuelo enfundado dentro del traje de vuelo se le había quitado. Así que lo único que hizo fue acariciar el casco a la altura de la nuca. -No pasa nada Amanda, pero si era algo programado no hubiese estado mal que me avisaras con anticipación.

-Gray, tu limitate a traerme las verduras frescas que de las decisiones de la Colonia me encargo yo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. -Dijo gray levantando las manos en forma de rendición. -Tu ganas, no nos meteremos contigo ni con tu horrible pila de basura que llamas "Colonia".

-Sos un amor. -Dijo Rebecca

-¿Entonces vamos a comer juntos cuando termine de descargar Rebbie?

-Ni muerta.

-Ese es el espíritu de mi Morena preferida. -Dijo Gray ignorando completamente los insultos de la Controladora que llegaban claramente a través de los auriculares de su casco. -Te traje un par de Ananás enormes, estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo delicioso para prepararlas.

-Cierra el culo y enviame las coordenadas de tu posición de una puta vez.

-Ahi las está enviando el novato, pero hey Amanda, tengo una cosa mas que decirte.

-¿Que pasa Gray?

-Vimos algo inusual en la Barrow.

-Soy toda oídos.

-¿Alguna vez oistes hablar de una PMC que usara pilotos Meltrandi Micronizadas? -El pequeño silencio que su pregunta produjo en Amanda le indicó a Gray que la pregunta habia tomado por sorpresa a la Capitán de la Rainbow.

-No en esta parte de la Galaxia Gray, pero no me sorprende, las Meltrandi son las mejores pilotos en la raza Zentraedi.-Dijo Amanda con calma. -¿Viste una en la Base Barrow?

-Vimos un VF-19 anclado al llegar, tenia esquema civil pero por el número de serie era obvio que pertenecía a una PMC.

-¿Y eso te pareció raro?

-No, lo que me pareció raro es el FOLD Pod que llevaba equipado, era de clase militar, de los que usan ahora los VF-171, de última generación, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-Los 171 ya llevan varios años en servicio, no sería raro que el Gobierno Unificado ya halla comenzado a transferir tecnología a los contratistas civiles.

-Bueno, en todo caso con ese FOLD Pod es muy probable que llegue a la Rainbow antes que nosotros.

-¿Dices que puede venir hacia aquí? ¿En qué te basás para afirmar eso?

-Vamos Amanda, la Barrow es el destino más inverosímil para una nave Civil y si esa nave seguía viaje como nos dijeron, apuesto mi licencia de comerciante a que va para tu montaña de chatarra. Sos el único destino posible en este olvidado rincón de la galaxia.

-Culo de la Galaxia. -Corrigió Mike.

-No tenemos ningún plan de vuelo registrado Gray, salvo el tuyo. -Dijo Rebecca. -Que por cierto ya esta aprobado, te estoy enviando las coordenadas de DEFOLD y el reporte del Campo... tendrás que atravesar la Falla perpendicularmente me temo

-¡La Puta que lo pario! .-Exclamó Mike mientras se agarraba el casco con las dos manos.

-Menuda suerte por cierto. -Replicó Gray

-La corona está en expansión desde anoche, lo siento chicos. -Explicó Rebecca apiadandose de los dos pilotos. -Armense de paciencia, el salto va a ser largo y algo agitado.

-Gracias Rebbie. -Dijo Mike suspirando. -Trataremos de llegar lo antes posible.

-Rainbow fuera, que tengan un salto seguro muchachos.

El enlace se cerró y ambos pilotos se quedaron en silencio viendo el campo de estrellas a través del cristal frente a ellos.

-Y bueno, no hay nada que hacer. -Dijo gray finalmente. -No demoremos más esto.

-Ayay Capitán! -Dijo resignado el joven copiloto mientras introducía la información en la computadora de navegación y salto.

A unos 15 años luz de ahí, en el puente de mando de la Rainbow, una desconcertada Amanda veía con sorpresa como la controladora de vuelo Rebecca, mujer de duras convicciones y un humor de esos que no convenía poner a prueba, había abierto una pequeña ventana del buscador de la Red Galaxy para buscar recetas de lo que parecía ser una ensalada de Piña.

* * *

Nota del Autor:

Porque Frontier nos enseño que la ensalada de Ananá no siempre es mortal en el universo Macross XD. Me encantan estos guiños que se repiten en todas las historias ¿A ustedes no?

Gerli


	20. Chapter 20

El vehículo se detuvo justo frente al ascensor, como la mayoría de los transportes personales que se usaban en la colonia, era de propulsión eléctrica y no emitía polución ni hacia sonido alguno. El aire era un recurso bastante limitado en el espacio exterior y la purificación de este demandaba gran parte del consumo energético destinado a soporte vital.

El conductor se apeó del vehículo y se acercó a la pareja que esperaba desde hacía unos momentos.

-Buenos días. -Dijo el hombre, de aproximadamente unos 40 años de edad y tupida barba negra mientras se quitaba el casco de seguridad a la vez que les tendía la mano. -Me encomendaron que los lleve hasta el hangar para las operaciones del día, me llamo Dan.

-Soy Cinthya, encantada de conocerlo.

-Teniente Primero Jim Glenn, creo que nos vimos anteayer ¿Verdad?

-Asi es, yo manejaba el segundo vehículo ese día. -El hombre volvió a colocarse el casco mientras con un gesto de la mano indicaba a la pareja que abordaran el transporte. -Estábamos un poco nerviosos, no sabíamos que tan grave había sido el accidente en el Campo.

Jim cargó los dos pequeños bolsos en la parte trasera del vehículo y se acomodó en el asiento trasero. Cinthya ocupó el delantero junto a Dan e inmediatamente se dió vuelta para preguntar a Jim. -¿Cómo está el avión? ¿Resultó muy dañado?

-Un par de abolladuras, nada grave. Revisé todos los sistemas y superficies con mucho cuidado, no te preocupes por ella, está en excelentes condiciones.

La joven sonrió y volvió la vista hacia delante. No era la primera vez que escuchaba a Jim referirse al avion caza como "ella", supuso que era algo normal en los pilotos de combate, después de todo pasaban más tiempo en esas pequeñas cabinas que interactuando con otros seres vivos.

En ese momento Dan ponía en marcha el vehículo e ingresaron por uno de los dos túneles que convergen en la base del sector residencial de la Colonia. La calzada era lo bastante ancha para que pasaran dos vehículos a la vez y estaba bien iluminada. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a descender por una rampa en espiral que rodeaba un pilar de tuberías y grandes columnas de acero.

-¿No usamos el elevador? -Preguntó Cinthya

-Esta en uso. -Dijo Dan mientras indicaba una pantalla en el tablero, donde un mapa mostraba varias vías de acceso y rutas marcadas en diferentes colores. El punto que indicaba el conductor con el dedo presentaba una barra roja que cruzaba el lugar donde se encontraba la entrada del elevador de vehículos. -Si vamos por la rampa espiral llegaremos antes que los que estan bajando por el ascensor.

-¿Tienen toda la operación tan coordinada?. -Preguntó Jim cambiando de posición las piernas.

-Amanda es una especie de Deidad de la Logística. Realmente hace un trabajo excelente organizando las operaciones de los diferentes equipos de trabajo.

Las paredes que rodeaban a la rampa en espiral desaparecieron repentinamente y fueron reemplazadas por un armazón metálico que permitía ver la oscuridad del hangar principal de la nave.

-Ponte el casco. -Dijo Jim palmeando el hombro a Cinthya.

La joven asintió y procedió a colocarse el casco (Que previamente había acomodado en su regazo) Al terminar de ajustar el cierre hermético del traje, los sensores infrarrojos entraron en funcionamiento desvelando un paisaje imponente a una boquiabierta Cinthya.

-Impresionante, ¿No?

La joven miraba a su alrededor completamente sorprendida. nunca habia estado en una estructura cerrada de tan colosales dimensiones.

-Es... increible

Dan miró a Cinthya y pudo ver el asombro en los ojos de la joven a través del visor del casco. -Cuando hacemos simulacros de evacuación prendemos ocasionalmente todas las luces del hangar principal, uno queda sin habla cuando ve la boca de la Rainbow en todo su esplendor.

-¿Boca? -Preguntó Cinthya mientras se quitaba el casco, ya que le parecía descortés hablar con el conductor a través de un altavoz.

-Al Hangar Principal lo llamamos "La Boca". -Empezó a explicar Dan. -Todo lo que entra es "masticado" por nuestro equipo.

-¿Y aquellos son los dientes? -Preguntó Jim mientras señalaba unas enormes grúas que colgaban de los soportes del techo.

-Eh, soy el unico aqui que no tiene visión nocturna Teniente. -Dijo Dan mientras señalaba la negrura que se extendía más allá de las barreras de protección de la rampa. -Pero si se refiere a las grúas si, son 6 en total y pueden levantar una fragata completamente cargada sin mosquearse.

El vehículo llegó a la base de la rampa en espiral y comenzó a seguir una calzada señalizada con una línea blanca, como la que habían recorrido al llegar a la Colonia. Luego de recorrer unos 100 metros llegaron a una de las paredes desde donde se accedia al elevador de vehículos. Tal y como Dan había previsto, las luces rojas de la entrada a la plataforma se tornaron en balizas amarillas mientras el enorme elevador frenaba los últimos metros y se detenía a nivel del suelo. Las barreras se abrieron y dos transportes llenos de operarios salieron de la plataforma. Dan frenó el vehículo y espero a que pasaran mientras hacía gestos con la mano derecha.

-¿Estos operarios van a salir al Campo? -Preguntó Cinthya mientras imitaba al conductor y saludaba a la comitiva. Los operarios repararon en la joven y contestaron los saludos mas algun que otro piropo subido de tono.

-No. -Dijo Dan. Las operaciones en el Campo las hace un reducido grupo de personas, contando a Ralph, no más de 3 personas salen todos los días.

Los transportes desaparecieron en la penumbra del hangar y se convirtieron en unas pequeñas luces rojas que zigzagueaban entre los equipos y containers. Pronto doblaron en algún recodo y se perdieron de vista.

-Sigamos. -Dijo Dan arrancando el vehículo. Siguieron por la misma senda marcada pero se desviaron hacia la izquierda al llegar a la primera bifurcación.

Pronto tuvieron a la vista el VF-17, estaba iluminado tal cual Jim lo recordaba del día anterior, aunque esta vez no había nadie husmeando debajo del fuselaje. Suspiró lentamente recordando el comportamiento atontado de Tass.

-¿Decías Jim? -Preguntó Cinthya.

-Nada, nada. -Se disculpó el piloto moviendo la cabeza.

Se detuvieron junto a la aeronave y ambos jóvenes bajaron de un salto. Jim comenzó a bajar los bolsos mientras Cinthya se acercó al avión y comenzó a pasar su mano por el abollado fuselaje junto a la cabina.

-Pobre. -Dijo. -Yo pensé que era la única golpeada pero la pobre nave la pasó bastante feo ahi afuera.

Jim se quitó el casco y se acercó a la joven con una sonrisa en los labios. -Me parece que podrías ser una buena piloto Cinthya.

-Paso Jim. -Dijo la joven mientras extraía la escalerilla retractable de una compuerta y la desplegaba hasta el suelo. -No sería capaz de dispararle a una mosca, menos volar una de estas máquinas de guerra.

Mientras Jim y Cinthya trabajaban, Dan se recostó en el asiento delantero mientras se ponía un par de auriculares. Al parecer tenía órdenes de quedarse junto a los visitantes hasta que despegaran.

Cinthya ocupó el asiento trasero y sacando su Pad de trabajo comenzó a cargar el programa que usaría para sus mediciones en el campo. Jim, mientras tanto, abrió manualmente una de las compuertas de armamento ubicadas a ambos lados de las turbinas, lo que en modo Battroid o Gerwalk serian las "piernas". Lo que desmontó no era un misil, sino una vaina de aproximadamente 1 metro y medio de largo y 30 centímetros de ancho con un par de alerones estabilizadores, pero en vez de tener una cabeza de guerra tenía un domo de vidrio donde se asomaban varios instrumentos.

La vaina de medición debia pesar sus buenos 40 kilogramos, por suerte Jim no era un debilucho y en medio de resoplidos pudo acoplar el instrumento a una de las bahías de armamento del ala derecha.

-Uf! -Resopló aliviado. -El sensor está colocado Cinthya.

-Gracias Jim. -Dijo Cinthya sin quitar la vista de su Pad que ahora estaba conectado por medio de un cable al panel de instrumentos de su puesto de copiloto. -Necesito que inicies los sistemas de la cabina, no tengo conexión con la Vaina.

-A la orden Capitán. -Dijo Jim haciendo un saludo militar, pero Cinthya seguía viendo su Pad y no se percató de la burla. Jim suspiró y se dirigió a la escalerilla. -Voy a tener que arrancar el APU(1) primero, esta va a tardar un rato.

Dan levantó el casco que se había bajado para proteger de la poderosa luz que alumbraba al caza y miró al piloto. -Teniente, si quiere puede usar las baterías del transporte. -Dijo señalando la parte trasera del vehículo. -Siempre los usamos para poner en marcha las naves en el hangar.

-Genial, gracias Dan.

-A sus órdenes Teniente. -Dijo Dan quitándose los audífonos de un tirón y poniendo en marcha el vehículo. Inmediatamente maniobró en un círculo y colocó la parte trasera del mismo casi debajo de la cabina.

Jim abrió la compuerta donde estaba el motor del transporte y encontró dos grandes cables con enormes conectores en cada punta. Junto a Dan desenrollaron los cables y los conectaron a la entrada de energía externa a un lado de la cabina.

-Es bueno que estas cosas sean universales. -Dijo Jim, no creo que a Amanda le guste si la llamo para pedirle un adaptador.

-Ah, veo que ya te cae bien Amanda. -Dijo Dan con una carcajada. -Esa máscara de bruja le dura poco, al final le cae bien a todo el mundo.

-No lo demostró cuando saqué a colación el tema Zentraedi

El rostro de Dan se puso serio a la vez que el ceño se le fruncia. -Teniente, le pido por favor que no hable de ese tema en la Colonia. -Dijo retrocediendo un paso.

-Esta es la Flota Pura. -Dijo Jim mirando fijamente al hombre. -¿Verdad?

-No se atreva a decir ese nombre en voz alta, se lo ruego. -Dan miró nerviosamente hacia la cabina del caza, donde Cinthya estaba absorta en su trabajo y la conversación de los dos hombres le había pasado inadvertida. -Mire Teniente, no se que clase de personas crea usted que somos, pero eso de la "Flota Pura" quedó atrás hace muchos años, somos una Colonia de Recicladores, nada más.

Jim se acercó a la cabina y desde abajo golpeó el fuselaje para llamar la atención de la joven. -Cinthya, necesito que actives la alimentación externa, es la palanca que está en el panel superior derecho, en el cuadrante a la izquierda del panel de luces, la última palanquita de la fila.

-Ok.

Se escuchó un pequeño chasquido y las luces de la cabina se encendieron.

-Esperá 5 minutos a que la computadora de abordo termine la revisión de pre-encendido y después podés empezar con el checkeo de la Vaina.

-Ok -Repitió la Joven.

El piloto se alejó de la cabina y se apoyó en la parte trasera del vehículo, de donde salían los cables que ahora alimentaban los sistemas del caza.

-¿Que significa "quedó atrás"?

Dan sacó un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su traje de mecánico y se lo pasó por la frente, por alguna razón estaba transpirando. -Toda esa gente, me refiero a los que empezaron con este asunto de la segregación... ya no estan aqui, se fueron de la Colonia durante los primeros años de llegar al Campo. Solo quedamos nosotros, gente trabajadora que no tiene nada que ver con sectas ni segregación ni nada que se le parezca.

-Pero no hay Zentraedis aquí. Y eso pareció molestar a Amanda cuando se lo plantee.

-¿Y porque habria de haber Zentraedis aquí? Estamos en el mismo culo de la galaxia. Nadie salvo nosotros habita esta zona... -Dan se guardó el pañuelo y volvió a ponerse el casco de seguridad. -teniente, le aseguro que nadie en esta nave tiene nada en contra de ningun Zentraedi, simplemente nunca vino uno antes, tal vez por la injustificada fama que tuvimos. -Dijo agachando la cabeza como sintiéndose culpable.

Jim miró al hombre y sintió cierto remordimiento. -Lo siento Dan, no quería interrogarte ni nada por el estilo. -Dijo mientras ponía la mano sobre el hombro del Colono. -Soy hijo de mestizos y cuando supe un poco de la historia de este lugar me sentí bastante indignado. -Siento mucho haberlos juzgado sin conocerlos.

Dan levantó la vista y vio en los ojos violeta del piloto que las palabras que decía eran sinceras. Levantó el brazo y correspondió el gesto de amistad poniendo su propia mano en el hombro del piloto. -Gracias por comprendernos Teniente.

-Puedes llamarme Jim.

-Entonces déjame darte la bienvenida a la Rainbow Jim, ahora no solo como visitante, sino como amigo. Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos mientras Cinthya miraba la escena con cara de no entender qué cuernos estaba pasando.

-Hombres. -Dijo y encendió el enlace a la vaina de medición, cuyos instrumentos comenzaron a brillar a medida que los programas de diagnóstico iniciaban el escaneo en busca de desperfectos.

(1) APU (Auxiliar Power Unit) Unidad Auxiliar de Potencia -Un sistema que suministra energía para arrancar los motores de un avion o proporcionar energía en caso de fallas del sistema principal.


	21. Chapter 21

Gracias a todos por el "Feedback" de la historia, como estarán a punto de leer, las cosas van a empezar a complicarse un poco. El siguiente Capítulo narra acontecimientos que marcan el comienzo de todo lo que está a punto de desencadenarse en la época de la Rainbow y los protagonistas. Como ya les advertí en la introducción, esta historia engloba gran parte de la cronologia de todas las series de TV de Macross, pero mi historia empieza unos cuantos años antes de que la SDF-1 se estrellase en La Tierra.

Gerli

* * *

Año 1869 (Calendario Terrestre)

La nave de reconocimiento salió del salto FOLD acelerando, era una excelente forma de iniciar un asalto a máxima velocidad. Las compuertas laterales de la nave se abrieron y un escuadrón de Raus, liderados por uno de color rojo, emergió a toda potencia. Inmediatamente la nave cambió de rumbo y se alejó en la dirección contraria a las guerreras.

A unos Doce Mil kilómetros de distancia se encontraba una patrulla de Nousjadeul-Ger, dos escuadrones completos, unos veinte combatientes aproximadamente.

Las siete armaduras adoptaron una formación de estrella y aceleraron al máximo en dirección a los contactos que al parecer ya habían detectado el DEFOLD y se dirigian a toda prisa a interceptar a los recién llegados.

Virya era la líder del escuadrón y quien llevaba su armadura pintada de rojo sangre. Una Meltran curtida por las batallas, una verdadera as entre ases. De hecho se la consideraba la mejor guerrera de la flota Dortrad-Jen, una de las más grandes flotas Zentraedis en ese sector de la Galaxia.

Con más de Setecientas salidas a combate y una cuenta de derribos que sobrepasaba un par de miles de víctimas, su supremacía en el campo de combate era total y brutal.

Vivía para el combate. Combatía para vivir. Más de treinta ciclos de batallas habían creado toda una leyenda a su alrededor y su escuadrón tenía un estatus especial en la flota.

Virya era su propia comandante. Ella elegía cuando salir y que sectores patrullar. Su habilidad en combate y su talento para rastrear y localizar enemigos eran tan brutalmente efectiva que tenia carta libre en la flota. Nadie las dirigía, el escuadrón de Virya era totalmente independiente de toda la cadena de mando y el propio Dortrad-Jen lo permitía.

Nada de esto hubiese sucedido si otra flota Zentraedi no hubiese aparecido en las inmediaciones del cúmulo estelar local.

Y fué lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Virya.

Que dos flotas Zentraedis colisionaran era un evento extremadamente raro. El avasallador tamaño de la Galaxia prevenía estos violentos encuentros, pero la razón por la que dos flotas se acercasen tanto una a la otra no tenían nada que ver con el azar.

El Ejército de Supervisión también estaba en la vecindad del mismo cúmulo estelar y estaba siendo acorralado por ambas flotas.

Los Zentraedis eran formas de vida creadas para la batalla. Fueron diseñados para proteger el primer imperio que se adueñó de la Galaxia; la PROTOCULTURA.

Un millón de años atrás, la Protocultura surgió en algún rincón de la Galaxia y rápidamente se consolidó como la primera civilización que dominó el viaje interestelar y la creación y manipulación de la misma esencia de la vida.

Los Zentraedis fueron creados para proteger este enorme imperio y, por razones que Virya desconocía completamente al igual que la casi totalidad de los Zentraedis, ahora eran sus enemigos mortales.

Localizar y Destruir al Ejército de Supervisión era la prioridad única de todo Zentraedi. Esa directiva estaba implantada profundamente en los genes de los guerreros tanto masculinos como femeninos. Encontrar y Destruir, sin tregua, sin descanso.

Pero con dos flotas gigantes buscando en un sector tan pequeño como un grupo estelar de unos pocos centenares de miles de estrellas, los encuentros son inevitables. Y mientras el Ejército de Supervisión permanecía oculto, las escaramuzas entre las don enormes flotas se habían vuelto la norma en los últimos 25 ciclos.

Cuatro Mil kilómetros.

No había habido una batalla total entre ambas flotas en los 25 ciclos que llevaban buscando en el sector. Ambos grupos se mantenían alejados y solo los exploradores o grupos de avanzada solían intercambiar disparos cuando se detectaban mutuamente. Esto era así todo el tiempo; buscar, encontrar, luchar, aprovisionarse, buscar y volver a luchar.

Para Virya esto era su vida y para sus enemigos, era la muerte.

Quinientos Kilómetros.

Las armaduras posicionaron los enormes cañones láser que llevaban plegados en su espalda y se prepararon para disparar. A estas velocidades el combate se regía por el ataque a distancia. Deberían cruzarse una y otra vez a medida que desaceleraban hasta poder entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

A cincuenta kilómetros de distancia estaban a apenas dos segundos de encontrarse, los láser se dispararon y por un momento el espacio se llenó de un entramado de líneas brillantes azules y verdes. Virya sabía que habían abatido a tres enemigos, pero la velocidad que llevaban era tan alta que las ondas de choque de las explosiones ni siquiera se habían expandido fuera de las armaduras derribadas y las guerreras habían pasado rápidamente entre ellas.

Ahora debían virar y prepararse para el segundo choque, esta vez a menor velocidad. El viraje les tomó un enorme arco de unos 200 kilómetros, volvieron a ponerse en rumbo de choque con el escuadrón enemigo y cargaron contra ellos.

Ahora fueron media docena las explosiones las que iluminaron brevemente el campo de combate. Esta vez Virya sintió una pequeña ola de choque golpear su lado izquierdo pero sabia que no había sido ninguna explosión enemiga. Solo le dedico una fracción de segundo a mirar lo que había pasado a su lado.

El Rau que estaba ubicado en el flanco izquierdo de la formación había sido alcanzado por un disparo en la cabina. El haz de luz atravesó limpiamente la armadura y salió por el otro lado como si el Queadluun fuera un espejismo. La chica estaba muerta antes de que supiera lo que había pasado, pero fue curioso ver como la armadura siguió recibiendo impulsos del cuerpo muerto incluso antes que la explosión desintegrara el mecha. Probablemente esos impulsos que provocaban que los propulsores se encendieran y apagaran no eran del cerebro, ya desintegrado por el láser, sino por la energía que bajaba por el sistema nervioso del cadáver, más rápida que la expansión del plasma que acabaría por destruir todo el Rau.

Pero todo esto no distrajo más que unos segundos de la atención de Virya; tenía una pasada más por hacer. Esta vez el giro se hizo en unos pocos kilómetros y la formación en estrella cambió para adaptarse a la falta del combatiente caido; ahora era una formación escalonada de seis armaduras. Ambos contendientes volvieron a chocar entre una urdimbre de fuego láser y explosiones.

Había llegado la hora del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Quedaban una docena de naves enemigas, así que la formación se desarmó y cada chica escogió un par de blancos. Los cañones se plegaron y las armas de proyectiles entraron en acción, así como los enjambres de misiles que transformaron el campo de batalla en una maraña de estelas verdes y azules, aqui y alla interrumpidas violentamente por las explosiones de los misiles al ser detonados, ya sea por un disparo defensivo o al haber alcanzado su blanco.

El combate duró solo 15 minutos

Como siempre, el último en morir fue el as del escuadrón enemigo. El pobre piloto dió una buena pelea, pero poco podía hacer contra 6 guerreras Meltrandi. Así que las chicas jugaron con él, volando las extremidades a su armadura una a una hasta que solo quedó un montón de metal retorcido alrededor del piloto. Rika tuvo el honor de rematarlo, insertando el puño de su armadura por el torso y soltando una descarga de balas que convirtieron a la masa metálica en una masa sanguinolenta.

-Alto el fuego chicas. -La voz de la líder de Escuadrón sonó en las armaduras de las 5 Meltrandis. -¿Estatus?

-Operativa. -Dijo Melia

-Operativa. -Dijo Fanra

-Poca Munición. -Dijo Rika

-Operativa. -Dijo Kiria

-Operativa. -Dijo Tyna

-Solo la Novata muerta. -Comentó sin darle importancia. -¿Cuantas salidas aguantó? ¿12?

-11. -Dijo Fanra.

El Queadluun-Rau rojo hizo un gesto circular con el brazo derecho y las demás armaduras se acercaron a su líder formando un círculo.

-Volvamos a la flota, no tenemos nada más que hacer en este sector.

Se escuchó un "Si!" al unísono en el canal de radio y las 6 armaduras se pusieron en camino. Dejaron atrás el campo de batalla, ahora lleno de restos de armaduras Zentraedi y avanzaron a máxima velocidad hasta la pequeña nave de reconocimiento que esperaba silenciosa el regreso de las guerreras. La enorme compuerta lateral se abrió hacia afuera y los 6 Queadluun ingresaron al hangar.

-Todas adentro.

La compuerta se cerró e inmediatamente las luces del interior de la nave pasaron de un blanco pálido a un rojo furioso, indicando que la nave se preparaba para un salto FOLD.

Virya fué la primera en salir de su armadura. La cabina se abrió hacia arriba y los hombros se retrajeron hacia atrás, liberando el cuerpo de la guerrera quien flotó hacia el techo y comenzó a hacer unos simples ejercicios de estiramiento.

Las demas chicas tambien habian abierto sus armaduras pero permanecieron dentro en silencio.

La vibración de la nave al entrar en FOLD se hizo notar de inmediato. La luz se distorsiona y se creaba un efecto óptico típico que hacía que los objetos se duplicasen en formas fantasmales, era un efecto muy familiar para todos los viajeros interestelares de la Galaxia.

Virya flotó hasta la cabina de la nave, donde dos Zentraedis se mantenían alerta a los controles, aunque durante un salto FOLD no hacía falta supervisión alguna. Virya no les habló, no los consideraba parte de su equipo, eran soldados regulares de logística de la flota. Simplemente cumplian sus ordenes de Despliegue y Repliegue, no eran más que herramientas y no merecian más atención.

El espectáculo que se apreciaba por los cristales de la nave era impresionante. El espacio Dimensional curvaba la luz de millones de estrellas y creaba una cascada de colores por la que la nave transitaba envuelta en una burbuja de energía. Claro que a Virya no le interesaba esto, muchas cosas de las que veia no tenian ni siquiera un nombre para describirlas. Contempló en silencio la escena hasta que se aburrió. Dió media vuelta y flotó hasta el hangar donde sus subordinadas estaban recargando las armas de sus Raus.

-Esta vez probemos con alguna de la nave de Higlet. -Dijo Melia al ver que su líder se acercaba.

Virya se quitó el casco. No había transpirado ni un poco durante el combate, al contrario de Rika, cuyo cabello azul estaba empapado.

-Yo voy a decidir de donde va a venir la nueva recluta Melia. -Dijo cortante.

-Si Capitan! -Exclamó la joven.

El séptimo integrante del escuadrón se había convertido en una carga para Virya. Ninguna de las chicas que habían ocupado ese puesto en los últimos 6 ciclos habían sobrevivido a más de una docena de batallas. Era inconcebible que no existiera una guerrera en una flota de más de dos millones de Zentraedis que estuviese a la altura de su escuadrón.

Virya escupió al suelo con desdén y se puso a revisar su propia armadura. Las demás chicas la dejaron tranquila, perder una armadura era un motivo de vergüenza para Virya y estaría de mal humor por un largo tiempo.

Al cabo de un par de horas, la intensidad del fenómeno FOLD comenzó a menguar y las combatientes supieron que estaban por llegar a la flota. Ocuparon sus armaduras de inmediato y se prepararon para salir.

El DEFOLD se produjo veinte minutos más tarde, las compuertas comenzaron a abrirse y Virya dió un paso hacia la salida cuando una llamada desde la cabina captó su atención. Uno de los pilotos le hacia señas con el brazo de que se acercara. Las demás chicas mantuvieron sus posiciones prontas a salir de la nave mientras Virya salía de su armadura y se dirigía flotando nuevamente hacia la cabina.

La enorme pantalla holográfica estaba encendida ocupando gran parte del cristal de la cabina. El Zentraedi que estaba en la pantalla de cuerpo entero no podia ser otro que Kreegan, el Comandante de la 5ta. Flota a la cual estaba asignado su escuadrón de Queadluuns. Hace varios ciclos que no recibía una comunicación suya, pero no olvidó el protocolo. Se puso firme y se llevó el puño al pecho en señal de saludo.

-Saludos Comandante Kreegan

-Virya. -La irritación del oficial Zentraedi era evidente. -Presentate tu y tu equipo en mi nave inmediatamente.

-Entendido. -Respondió ella.

¿Una orden? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Se avecinaba una gran batalla? Virya no esperó a que la imagen se apagara y de un enérgico empujón con los pies salió disparada hacia su armadura. Solo le tomó 10 segundos entrar al Rau y prepararse para salir. Hizo una señal con el brazo y las seis armaduras abandonaron la nave simultáneamente.

El punto asignado para los DEFOLD de las naves de exploración se encontraba por encima de la Flota Dortrad-Jen, de modo que cuando el escuadrón salió al espacio se zambulleron en picada entre decenas de miles de naves, una acumulación tan grande de cruceros, transportes y naves de batalla tan enorme que asemejaba a una nube verde azulada a la distancia.

A pesar de la avasallante cantidad de naves, cada escuadra de batalla tenía su posición perfectamente definida en la Flota. Los enormes cruceros de batalla que servían de naves insignias a cada ala de combate se encontraban en el mismo centro, todos protegiendo el verdadero corazón de la Flota.

La Fortaleza de Dortrad-Jen era imponente. Una nave de dimensiones colosales, casi un planetoide en si misma. Era el centro neurálgico de la Flota y el arma más formidable del arsenal Zentraedi.

-¿Era Kreegan ese? -Preguntó Rika acercándose un poco al Rau rojo que abría la formación

-Tenemos que ir a verlo, esas son las órdenes. -Contestó secamente Virya.

Un murmullo de asombro se escuchó en el canal de comunicaciones del escuadrón, pero ninguna de las chicas dijo nada. Al cabo de unos momentos Tyna rompió el silencio;

-¿Vamos a presentarnos con un elemento menos?

Las demás guerreras aguardaban en silencio. Tyna era la miembro más antigua del escuadrón y era quien solía hacer las preguntas más incómodas a la irascible Virya.

-No, tengo una idea. Siganme.

Para el desconcierto de las demás guerreras, Virya se desvió del curso hacia el centro de la flota y se dirigió hacia uno de las fragatas que cerraban el flanco. Las fragatas de clase Quitra Queleualeran las principales naves de asalto de vanguardia. Llevaban armamento ofensivo y varios escuadrones de armaduras (Queadluuns o Nousjadeul-Ger, dependiendo si la nave era Zentran o Meltran) y conformaban los centros de entrenamiento de todos los guerreros Zentraedis que pilotaban armaduras de combate. Hacia una de estas naves se dirigió Virya a toda velocidad seguida de sus cada vez más intrigadas compañeras.

A unos 200 metros de la enorme nave se encontraba un escuadrón de Queadluuns-Nona ejercitando maniobras de formación. Un Rau encabezaba la formación mientras volaba alrededor de una serie de balizas luminosas que formaban un circuito de práctica. El resto de los Nonas, unas 8 máquinas, luchaba por seguir el ritmo de la instructora mientras mantenían su posición y velocidad relativas. Era uno de los ejercicios más básicos del vuelo espacial, ese grupo de soldados deberían ser novatos recién asignados, sin ninguna clase de experiencia en batalla.

-¿Virya que te pasa? -Tyna se adelantó y cerró el paso de su líder, algo también inédito que dejó paralizadas a las demas chicas. -Esas son cadetes que están aprendiendo a volar!

-Apártate o te arrancaré la cabeza Tyna.

La armadura de Tyna se hizo a un lado, Virya era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza cuando estaba de ese humor.

El Rau rojo se acercó a una de las balizas que marcaban el circuito de practica y espero al grupo de cadetes, quienes estaban finalizando la vuelta. Fué el Rau de la instructora quien vio primero a Virya, el Rau rojo era inconfundible, no había otro igual en toda la flota. Se detuvo en seco usando los impulsores delanteros de emergencia, el temor que esa armadura despertaba en los demás rayaba lo supersticioso. Unas decenas de metros más atrás el grupo de cadetes también se detuvo, ignorando lo que pasaba.

El cañón de Virya rotó sobre su hombro y se puso en posición de disparo.

Tyna y las demás chicas ahogaron un grito pero ninguna reaccionó cuando el cañón de Virya abrió fuego al máximo poder, de forma que toda la energía del arma fue usada en un único disparo de área, que abarcó por completo al grupo de anonadados cadetes.

Las armaduras se desintegraron por completo, las chicas que estaban adentro también lo hicieron unas milésimas de segundo más tarde. Fue todo tan repentino que ni un solo grito se escuchó en las comunicaciones compartidas. En cuanto la energía se disipó, el cañón parcialmente derretido de Virya se desprendió de su armadura y quedó flotando al rojo vivo.

-Que... ¿Que hicistes? -Balbuceó Melia sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El Rau rojo contempló los restos carbonizados de la instructora y los cadetes e inmediatamente se dió vuelta hacia su escuadrón, que contemplaba la misma escena con la boca abierta. -Ya encontré una candidata que me gusta. -Dijo Virya a la vez que su armadura señalaba hacia arriba. Todas las chicas miraron y vieron como veinte metros por encima de la nube de desperdicios un solitario Nona había escapado del ataque acelerando al máximo verticalmente. Los extremos de las piernas de la armadura habían sido consumidos por el rayo y todavía estaban incandescentes, pero el Queadluun y su piloto había esquivado el ataque a una distancia imposible.

Virya sonrió satisfecha.


	22. Chapter 22

Perdón la demora, este capítulo es algo mas largo que el resto.

* * *

La cabina se cerró silenciosamente y el interior del caza fue presurizado de inmediato. Jim levantó la mano cerrada con el pulgar en alto y a través del cristal le indico a Dan que estaba listo para despegar. El hombre contestó imitando un saludo militar y se alejó de la aeronave mientras los motores comenzaban a calentarse.

-Ámbar Uno a Control Rainbow ¿Me reciben? -Preguntó Cinthya por la radio.

-Control de tráfico de la Rainbow, los recibo perfectamente Ámbar Uno. Plan de vuelo aprobado, apenas estén listos salgan por la compuerta del hangar 4 y mantengan un patrón de espera alrededor de la Colonia hasta que el equipo de Ralph se contacte con ustedes.

-Entendido Rainbow, Salida por Compuerta 4 e iniciamos Espera hasta nuevo aviso.

-Que tenga un buen dia en el Campo Ámbar Uno. -Saludó Rebecca

Jim movió un poco el control de la potencia y el caza comenzó a elevarse gracias a los propulsores auxiliares ubicados en la parte inferior del fuselaje. En cuanto alcanzó una altura de diez metros, cambió la forma del caza a modalidad Gerwalk, desplegando las piernas y pasando a vuelo estacionario usando solo los motores principales. La cabina aumentaba la poca luz disponible y la suplementaba con partes de visión infrarroja y térmica, de modo que al mirar hacia afuera vieron el hangar perfectamente, destacándose por la firma de calor que emitía el pequeño vehículo de Dan, que se alejaba por el fondo del mismo.

Como se ha dicho anteriormente, las naves de la clase Three Star poseen dos entradas exclusivas para recibir y despachar naves de transportes que continuamente van y vienen por toda la flota. En los días de la Flota 7, la Rainbow podía recibir un tráfico incesante de naves pequeñas y grandes sin tener que preocuparse por atascos en los docks de atraques. En la actualidad esas entradas estaban clausuradas y toda nave que llegara a la Rainbow debía entrar por una compuerta ubicada cerca de la enorme superestructura que albergaba el puente de mando.

El VF-17S2 comenzó a girar sobre si mismo hasta estar alineado con la gran esclusa. Al acercarse a menos de 10 metros una serie de balizas se accionaron, indicando que la enorme puerta de acero pintada con grandes rayas negras y amarillas (Aunque ya bastante descoloridas y resquebrajadas por el uso y la falta de mantenimiento) había comenzado a abrirse. Como la mayoría de las enormes compuertas de la nave, esta era doble, de casi medio metro de acero sólido, ofreciendo protección doble en caso de fuego o explosiones dentro del hangar.

El caza pasó por la compuerta y se detuvo algunos metros más adelante al llegar a la ultima puerta de la esclusa. Como estaban a punto de pasar a gravedad cero, Jim aterrizó la aeronave de modo que descansara sobre sus piernas.

-¿De que estaban hablando ustedes dos ahí abajo? -Preguntó Cinthya

Jim miró a Cinthya por los espejos y movió la cabeza. -Parece que en la Colonia las cosas son muy diferentes a lo que nos imaginábamos al principio.

-¿Por lo del Segregacionismo? -Preguntó la Joven. -Yo también lo noté, la gente de la Colonia no parece ser parte de ninguna secta o grupo de esos que se aíslan para permanecer alejados de lo que no toleran.

-El contacto con el exterior tampoco está limitado. Se puede acceder libremente a toda la Red Galaxy y a la MBS.

La compuerta de atrás se cerró con un fuerte estampido y las luces de la esclusa pasaron del blanco al rojo para indicar que el proceso de despresurización había comenzado. El aire comenzó a ser succionado y la gravedad comenzó a descender. Todo el proceso demoró unos cinco minutos. Las luces adquirieron un tono amarillento y la baliza de la puerta que tenian al frente comenzó a girar. Las primeras estrellas se asomaron por el espacio entre las compuertas a medida que estas empezaron a abrirse.

-En marcha. -Dijo Jim

El VF-17 se impulsó hacia delante y mientras salía de la enorme esclusa cambió a modalidad caza. Jim mantuvo una velocidad relativamente baja mientras se alejaba de la salida antes de comenzar un patrón de espera alrededor de la Colonia. Al cabo de unos momentos giró hacia la izquierda y Cinthya pudo por fin ver la enorme nave en todo su esplendor.

Jim comenzó a volar a unos escasos 500 metros de la nave, para que la boquiabierta joven pudiera apreciar el tamaño colosal de la Colonia.

-Es enorme. -Dijo atónita.

-Te lo dije. Es una de las naves más grandes construidas por el Consorcio Macross.

El gigantesco reactor dominaba toda la masa de la nave, pero a su alrededor se encontraban agrupados los enormes módulos que conformaban la verdadera maquinaria que daba vida a toda la flota. O al menos, que había dado.

Solo unos cuantos sectores estaban iluminados, todas las estructuras, enormes tanques de materias primas, gases, combustible y minerales estaban sumidos en una total oscuridad Solo aquí y allá alguna baliza o una luz intermitente, un destello que delataba algun equipo de soldadura trabajando fuera de la nave, daban alguna señal de vida en la silenciosa mole. Cada sector de la enorme fábrica se especializaba en la fabricación o la manipulación de una clase específica de material, respetando el espíritu de diseño modular, las enormes estructuras brotaban como hongos alrededor del reactor, sin tener en cuenta el menor respeto a las leyes de simetría o estética.

-¿Qué es esa enorme rueda? -Preguntó Cinthya señalando una estructura con forma de arco que se elevaba por sobre los demás módulos, varios centenares de metros a un lado del reactor.

-Creo que es un acelerador de partículas. -Dijo Jim. -Algunos materiales se fabrican mediante la manipulación de energía cuántica a altas velocidades.

-Control Rainbow para Ambar Uno ¿Me reciben?

Cinthya desvió la mirada de la enorme nave y se centró en sus instrumentos y en responder la comunicación entrante. -Aqui Ambar Uno, los recibo perfectamente.

-Les paso el reporte meteorológico del Campo chicos.

-¿Meteorológico? -Pregunto confundida la joven. -¿Tiene un sistema meteorológico el Campo?

-Algo similar, es un sistema dinámico que suele fluctuar en respuesta a actividad del espacio normal y del sub-espacio dimensional. Nosotros lo tratamos como si fuera un reporte climatológico. -Explicó pacientemente Rebecca

-Entendido Rainbow. ¿Cual es el estado del Campo?

-La Superficie de Falla se encuentra en expansión, debería llegar a su pico máximo entre las 1300 y 1400 horas. Tengan en cuenta que las comunicaciones irán empeorando a medida que avance la mañana.

-¿No podemos usar la radio estándar? -Preguntó Jim.

-Solo entre tu y tu equipo, la radiación electromagnética de la anomalía no permite que ninguna onda de radio se proyecte más allá de unos centenares de metros.

-¿Y si pasamos todas las comunicaciones del Campo a través del enlace FOLD de mi nave? El transmisor del VF-17S2 puede amplificar la señal y atravesar la falla.

Se escuchó un suspiro por la comunicación. -Eso son cosas que solo puede hacer Tass chico, yo con suerte se como se maneja esta radio y poco más.

-Entendido Rainbow. -Dijo Cinthya. -Nos arreglaremos como podamos.

-Perfecto... ah, esperen un segundo que la Capitán quiere decirles algo.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y la voz de Amanda se escuchó por los sistemas de comunicación de la cabina. -Teniente, solo queria decirle que confíe plenamente en mi equipo. El Campo tiene sus reglas y no conocerlas puede ser fatal en muchas situaciones. Manténganse cerca de Ralph y obedezcan sus instrucciones. Eso es todo.

-Gracias Capitana. -Dijo Jim. -Intentaremos molestar lo menos posible a su equipo.

-Buena suerte. Rainbow fuera. -Dijo Amanda cerrando la comunicación.

Cinthya se movió inquieta en su asiento. Hasta el momento del "incidente" con Will no había pensado en que su misión la pusiera en riesgo de muerte. El viaje espacial tenia sus muchos peligros, pero hacia casi 100 años que el hombre había aprendido a sobrevivir en el espacio y la tecnología actual lo facilitaba aún más.

-Que amable. -Rió sarcásticamente Jim.

-¿En Serio es tan peligroso el Campo? -Preguntó tímidamente la joven.

-Bueno... para el vuelo espacial al menos, lo es. La cantidad de desperdicios hacen que volar a altas velocidades sea muy peligroso, además de que siempre suelen haber misiles o minas desperdigados por todos lados. El otro problema es usar un radar, es casi imposible discernir qué es cada cosa... generalmente uno tiene que confiar mas en sus ojos que en los instrumentos y finalmente. -Dijo suspirando. -La maldita anomalía esa.

En esos momentos la nave terminó de pasar por el costado de la Rainbow y pudieron ver la enorme cola que se extendía desde la parte posterior de la misma.

-Mire Cinthya ¿Se acuerda lo que le conté sobre la cola?

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó asombrada la joven.

Por encima de los dos enormes propulsores que la Rainbow tenia en su parte posterior se extendia una enorme estructura alargada que se iba afinando a medida que se extendia lejos de la gigantesca nave.

-Esa es la cola de las Three Star aunque... esto es nuevo. -Dijo Jim intrigado.

-¿Que cosa?

-La cola no es más que un gigantesco disipador de calor, como la temperatura del espacio interestelar es de -270 grados aproximadamente, es mucho más eficiente para eliminar el calor residual y enfriar ciertos fluidos hacerlos circular por esta estructura... pero es la primera vez que veo una cola como esta.

-¿Qué es lo diferente Jim? -Dijo Cinthya tratando de ver por la cabina hacia donde señalaba Jim.

-Parece haber sido modificada con algún tipo de blindaje exterior... en varias Three Star que he visto el disipador de calor no tiene más que unos metros de anchura en la base que lo conecta a la nave y se va estrechando hasta ser de algunos centímetros en la punta.

Lo que ambos veían era la enorme estructura completamente recubierta de placas metálicas con forma exagonal, de forma que lo que debería ser una especie de "ala" aparecía a la vista de los pilotos como una enorme lanza, de mas de un kilómetro y medio de largo y varias decenas de metros de anchura.

-¿Porque habrán hecho semejante modificación? -Preguntó Cinthya

-Ni idea, pero a lo mejor es para ocultar las emisiones infrarrojas.. estas cosas brillan como un lanzallamas cuando se las mira con visión térmica.

El caza pasó sobre la estructura y rodeó a la Colonia por el otro lado. Jim parecía pensativo y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que una nueva comunicación llegó por la radio.

-Recolector a Ámbar Uno ¿Me Reciben?

-Aqui Ámbar Uno, los escuchamos fuerte y claro ¿Es usted Señor Laurent? -Respondió Cinthya

-Llámeme Ralph, por favor. -Dijo el gigante entre carcajadas. -Estamos saliendo desde la cubierta ocho, por debajo de ustedes.

Cinthya miró hacia abajo y pudo ver unas pequeñas luces de navegación rojas y verdes que parpadeaban varios cientos de metros bajo ellos. Realmente era increíble poder ver en cualquier dirección como si la cabina fuera transparente, cuando en realidad estaban rodeados de un blindaje de varios centímetros de espesor.

-Los vemos, Recolectores. -Dijo Jim accionando la palanca de mando, lo que hizo que el caza se sambulliese en picada. Cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros el caza desplegó las piernas y se detuvo casi de inmediato junto a Ralph, enfundado en un enorme traje espacial con lo que parecían grandes herramientas adheridas a su espalda.

A su lado se encontraba una enorme estructura con forma de cruz donde un transporte habia sido anclado en el centro de la misma.

-Disculpen la demora. -Dijo Ralph inclinando un poco la cabeza. -Ya estamos listos para salir. Hagamos un checkeo final. Recolector uno Listo.

-Recolector dos, listo.

-Recolector tres, listo.

Cinthya miró al transporte y vió como dos pilotos la saludaban a través del cristal de la cabina. Ella contestó amigablemente agitando la mano.

-Ámbar Uno listo. -Dijo la joven por la radio.

-Ah! -Dijo Ralph de improviso. -Una cosa más Teniente. ¿Tienen cargados los códigos IFF para el Campo? No queremos que pase otro ehh... accidente.

-Tass los cargó desde su terminal durante la revisión de ayer. -Dijo Jim por la radio. -¿Son códigos Zentradi?

-De hecho son códigos de dos flotas diferentes. La batalla que se dió en este lugar debió haber durado días enteros.

-¿Se enfrentaron dos flotas Zentradi en este lugar? -Preguntó intrigada Cinthya.

-Tres.

-¿Tres? -Ahora era Jim el interesado. -¿Cual era la tercera flota?

-El Ejército de Supervisión. -Dijo Ralph mientras activaba los propulsores de su traje y se dirigía flotando lentamente hacia la plataforma, donde se ubicó en una especie de asiento hecho de caños y placas soldadas. Al parecer su traje tenía alguna clase de encastre magnético que lo atrajo rápidamente cuando flotó sobre el asiento.

-Salgamos entonces, Ambar uno no se quede atras ¿Eh? -Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago.

-Entendido!. -Dijo Jim mientras se ubicaba unos veinte metros por detrás de la enorme plataforma.

La Rainbow estaba anclada a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de distancia del Campo. Si bien "Anclada" no era la palabra exacta, la enorme nave se encontraba en órbita estacionaria alrededor del enorme cementerio de naves, de modo que siempre mantenía la misma posición con respecto a los ejes del centro de la anomalía. También había otra razón aún más importante; ocasionalmente el Campo solía expulsar lo que en la jerga de la Colonia se conocía como "escupitajos" de escombros. Esto se debía a que la anomalía barría el campo como si de una inmensa cuchara se tratara, revolviendo continuamente los enormes restos de naves, haciendo que estos colisionasen y se fragmentaran en trozos más pequeños. Ocasionalmente, cuando la anomalía se expandía paralelamente al disco de material, la enorme fuerza hacía que los escombros acelerarán y escaparan de la atracción gravitacional del cuerpo oscuro que se encontraba en el centro, creando "disparos" de material en cualquier dirección. La Red EWR de la Rainbow estaba especialmente preparada para detectar estos peligros y advertir a la tripulación sobre trayectorias y posibles colisiones.

Todo esto iba leyendo Cinthya en su Pad mientras las dos "Naves" volaban en dirección al Campo. La nave utilitaria que propulsaba la estructura tubular aceleraba constantemente para poder mover toda la pesada estructura, pero aun así tardaron casi treinta minutos en alcanzar una velocidad "crucero". Jim había activado el piloto automático para que mantuviera la posición y velocidad relativas a la nave de Ralph y mientras la computadora se encargaba de volar la nave, se relajó en el asiento delantero.

Cinthya dejó de lado su Pad y se concentró en la enorme pantalla que dominaba la mayor parte de su panel de instrumentos. Cada armamento o equipo montado en el VF-17 tenía su propia interfaz, en este caso lo que aparecía desplegado frente a sus ojos era un resumen de la vaina de medición y recolección de datos que ahora colgaba de una de las alas del caza. Cinthya ya había ejecutado las revisiones previas al despegue y los sensores ya estaban calibrados y listos para recoger datos. La joven deslizó sus dedos sobre la pantalla y activó las instrucciones necesarias para iniciar el estudio. Una pequeña ventana de video se abrió en la esquina inferior derecha mostrando en vivo la vaina en el anclaje de armamento del ala derecha. Una serie de pitidos y varias luces verdes indicaron el inicio de actividad en los sistemas. A través del video Cinthya comprobó como unos pequeños paneles se desplegaron a lo largo de la vaina, listos para comenzar la captura de datos.

-Vaina de medición activa. -Informó Cinthya.

La interfase comenzó a arrojar información en forma de gráficos y tablas a medida que los datos eran recolectados. Cantidad y tipo de radiación, Rayos cósmicos, temperatura externa.

La joven abrió un log personal y comenzó a describir un breve resumen de las operaciones y preparativos que se llevaron a cabo al salir de la Colonia.

-Jim. -Preguntó levantando la cabeza. -¿Qué es el Ejército de Supervisión?

El piloto se puso derecho en su asiento. -¿No lo sabes? La Macross era originalmente una nave del Ejército de Supervisión que cayó a La Tierra mientras escapaba de la flota de Boddole Zer.

-Creía que la Macross era de la Protocultura.

-Es un error común eso. -Dijo Jim. -Mucha de la información todavía sigue siendo clasificada y no es de público conocimiento. En realidad el Ejército de Supervisión y la Protocultura son algo así como la misma cosa.

-¿La misma cosa?

-El Ejército de Supervisión está formado por elementos que antiguamente formaron parte de la Protocultura. No se mas detalles que esos, solo soy un soldado. -Dijo el piloto encogiéndose de hombros.

Cinthya se quedó pensativa unos segundos, luego se inclinó sobre la pantalla y minimizó la interfaz de datos, abrió una ventana nueva e ingreso a la base de datos de su propio Pad. Tenía guardados una serie de videos documentales bajados de la Red Galaxy sobre los acontecimientos de la Primera Guerra Espacial. La ASS-1 (1) se estrelló en La Tierra en el año 1999. El ingreso a la atmósfera de la nave alienígena (Y la enorme ola de destrucción que se produjo durante su trayectoria descendente) había sido captado por numerosas cámaras alrededor del mundo. Cinthya contempló las imágenes y videos con fascinación.

-Hey Jim.

-Hmmm?

-¿Porqué los Zentradi están en guerra con el Ejército de Supervisión?

-Porque están programados para ello. -Se escuchó la voz de Ralph de pronto. -Lo siento, no quería meterme en su conversación y el enlace había quedado abierto de todas formas, pero parece que el Gobierno Unificado no quiere que los civiles sepan la historia completa

-¿Programados? -Preguntó Cinthya.

Ambos pilotos miraron hacia adelante, en dirección al gigante que viajaba sentado sobre la estructura de metal y les pareció que inclinaba la cabeza.

-Hmmm... tal vez "Condicionados" sea una palabra mas adecuada.

Varios resplandores intermitentes indicaron que los propulsores delanteros habían comenzado a frenar las naves. El viaje estaba llegando a su fin pero de todas formas tardarian un largo rato en desacelerar hasta detenerse por completo.

-Es extraño. -Dijo Jim. -Yo no me siento "Condicionado" a matar a nadie de ese Ejército.

-Eso es porque ha nacido y crecido expuesto a la cultura, Teniente. -Respondió Ralph.

-¿Tienen algo que ver con el instinto? -Preguntó la joven.

-No lo creo, una de las cosas que recibí "de regalo" con este cuerpo gigante fué un gusto desquiciado por la violencia y no, ninguna canción de Minmay pudo quitarmelo.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio mientras el radar del caza comenzaba a detectar los primeros escombros metálicos e informaba al piloto sobre el peligro de acercarse a la zona. Jim ignoró los avisos y dejó que el piloto automático aumentara en 50 metros más la distancia de separación con la plataforma de los Recolectores.

-Estamos llegando. -Dijo uno de los pilotos del transporte.

Cinthya cerró la interfaz de la vaina y abrió una ventana de video que mostraba la visión frontal del caza, de modo que pudo ver todo el frente sin que el asiento de Jim le obstruyera la vista. Había una enorme nube de material a unos 400 metros de donde estaban, pedazos de metal y grandes piezas de lo que parecían ser trozos de naves gigantes, todos girando lentamente en diferentes direcciones, aunque permaneciendo completamente inmóviles con respecto a la nave.

Las luces de la plataforma se encendieron, indicando que el campamento estaba por ser descargado.

-Aqui Recolectores a Rainbow. -La voz de Ralph se escuchó en la cabina. -Arribo a las coordenadas confirmado. Iniciamos despliegue del campamento.

-Aqui Rainbow. -Las comunicaciones mostraban una marcada degradación de la calidad de audio, apenas audible por sobre la interferencia. -Recibido Recolectores. Buena caza ahi afuera.

La computadora del VF-17 indicó que el objetivo se había detenido por completo y Jim tomó el control de la nave, comenzando a orbitar alrededor del campamento a poca velocidad.

Mientras tanto, el transporte se separaba lentamente de la plataforma a la vez que Ralph se incorporaba y flotaba en dirección al mismo.

-¿Estamos en la periferia del disco exterior? -Preguntó Cinthya.

-Así es, aquí el material es mucho más "fino" y se puede trabajar con relativa seguridad. El disco mide un centenar de metros de altura asi que hay espacio de sobra para movernos cuando estemos dentro. -Explicó Ralph.

-¿Nunca se aventuran más allá de la periferia?

-Eso sería muy peligroso Teniente. Aquí hay material de sobra para recolectar. -Dijo uno de los pilotos de la nave de transporte.

Finalmente el gigante llegó al transporte y se sujetó firmemente al casco mediante poderosos agarres magnéticos.

-Vamos. -Dijo.

Jim pasó a modo Gerwalk para poder maniobrar mejor entre los escombros, pero la ruta que el piloto del transporte seguía estaba completamente despejada y avanzaron con relativa facilidad durante varios centenares de metros dentro de la nube de material y escombros. Ralph observaba los escombros en busca de algo interesante que rescatar, de pronto golpeó repetidamente el casco de la nave con su puño y esta se detuvo inmediatamente.

-Allá. -Dijo señalando una particular pila de restos. -Empecemos ahi.

Resultó ser una armadura Meltrandi, uno de los cientos de miles de Queadluun que había desparramados por todo el campo. Mientras Ralph revisaba el robot, Jim permaneció a unos diez metros observando la operación.

-¿Que rescatan de esos robots? -Preguntó Cinthya.

-Principalmente las aleaciones del reactor y los sistemas de control de las articulaciones. Son materiales que cuestan mucho dinero producir de cero y aquí están flotando en cantidades inagotables... hmmm.. no, este no sirve. -Dijo Ralph separándose de los restos. -Tiene el reactor fundido, busquemos otro.

Repentinamente un grito se escuchó en la transmisión y todos se sobresaltaron.

-!Cinthya! ¿Que paso estas bien? -Exclamó Jim tratando de darse vuelta para ver a su copiloto.

-¿Que sucedió Teniente? -Gritó Ralph por la radio.

-A- Ahí, a la derecha. -Se escuchó la voz temblorosa de Cinthya.

Jim giró la nave rápidamente y se encontró de frente con el enorme cadáver momificado de un soldado Zentradi. El cuerpo estaba acribillado y despedazado, pero la ropa había mantenido los pedazos más o menos unidos y el casco estaba roto, exponiendo el horripilante rostro gigante congelado en una eterna mueca grotesca.

-Un cadáver. -Dijo Jim. -Falsa alarma.

Se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio por la comunicación de radio.

-¿Estas bien Cinthya? -Preguntó Ralph acercándose a la nave. -Lo siento, debí haberte advertido sobre esto, el campo esta sembrado de cadáveres.

Cinthya respiraba agitadamente y se había llevado la mano al pecho. Pasaron varios minutos antes que su respiración se normalizara y pudiese hablar nuevamente.

-Estoy bien Ralph, disculpa. -Dijo algo más tranquila.

-Debería alejarse un poco más Teniente. -Dijo el gigante mientras se impulsaba hacia el transporte.

Jim no habló, se había quedado pensativo en cuanto vió al enorme soldado flotando frente a la nave.

El trabajo continuó toda la mañana sin ninguna novedad. Encontrar armaduras intactas era bastante difícil, ya que los impactos solían ser en su mayoría en la zona del reactor o en la cabina del piloto. A pesar de todo consiguieron dos armaduras en bastante buen estado que trasladaron al transporte.

Alrededor del mediodía perdieron por completo las comunicaciones con la Colonia y la vaina de medición de datos registró picos enormes de interferencia FOLD y radiación de neutrones. La enorme cantidad de escombros detenía la mayor parte de los neutrones como si de un escudo se tratase, por lo que las emisiones en el espacio normal quedaban contenidas casi por completo dentro del mismo Campo. El medio subdimensional era otro tema, aquí la falla se expandía con total libertad a través del espacio, sin ningún obstáculo que lo obstruyera.

Hicieron una pausa para comer algunas raciones mientras charlaban sobre lo que habían visto en el Campo. Cinthya estaba mucho más calmada y si bien Jim había estado alerta para no acercarse a nada que asustara a su copiloto, no se habían cruzado con ninguna otra dificultad.

"Acamparon" tras un enorme pedazo de casco de algun crucero Zentradi, la enorme pieza de metal media unos 150 metros de largo por 80 de alto, por lo que Ralph y el Caza de Jim entraron cómodamente. Si bien tanto el traje de Ralph como las naves del resto del grupo poseian protecciones para el tipo de radiación que emanaba el Campo, nunca estaba de mas algo de protección extra en caso de una emisión extrema de energía.

-Estas muy callado estas últimas horas Jim. -Dijo Cinthya quitándose el casco para poder comer un bocadillo.

-¿Eh? Ah no... no pasa nada Cinthya. -Respondió el piloto imitando a su compañera quitándose también el casco. -Simplemente estaba pensando en que traté de sacar el rifle cuando te asustó lo del cadáver y me di cuenta que no lo tengo cargado.

-Jim miró su pantalla frontal y comprobó que las comunicaciones estaban configuradas localmente, ni Ralph ni el resto de los Recolectores (Que estaban conversando animadamente en el otro extremo de las ruinas de la nave Zentradi) podían escucharlos. -No me siento seguro volando por este cementerio si no tengo un arma encima.

Cinthya comenzó a beber de un pequeño envase de jugo a través de un sorbete, mientras contemplaba los innumerables trozos de metal que giraban por todas partes, algunos mas rápidamente que otros, denotando que habían sido perturbados hace poco tiempo, ya sea por algún movimiento de la falla o por el impacto con alguna de las naves de los Recolectores.

-Dime Jim. -Comenzó a hablar tímidamente la joven. -¿Porque te dieron esta misión de escolta a ti? No pareces ser alguien que haga esta clase de trabajos.

-La verdad es que no, nuestro trabajo es dar soporte a escuadrones de ataque o intervención rápida.

-¿Entonces por qué te tocó a ti y no a otro?

Jim dejó de masticar la barra de cereal que estaba comiendo en ese momento y giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver por encima de su hombro. -¿Querés que te cuente por qué? Es algo larga la historia.

Cinthya se cruzó de brazos a la vez que se acurrucaba en el asiento. -Soy toda oídos Teniente.

-Jim suspiró y empezó a contar su historia.


End file.
